Ellos no saben lo nuestro
by LoveKP
Summary: ¿Quién dijo que el matrimonio es cosa fácil? Nuestra pareja LeviHan demuestra que toda relación lleva un largo camino hasta el felices por siempre. Pasen y lean si les gusta la pareja LeviHan
1. Chapter 1

**Capítulo 1**

 **Empezó con un sentimiento**

 **Hola a todos mis queridos lectores, este capítulo está basado en el ova no regrets, espero que les guste.**

 **¿Cómo se conocieron? ¿Cómo surgió el amor? Son preguntas que todo niño le hace a sus padres en algún momento de sus vidas…**

 **Déjame contarte una historia sobre dos personas que no podían ser más opuestas, pero que de alguna forma se las arreglaron para superar todas sus diferencias y el camino los llevo a enamorarse…**

Levi nació en la ciudad subterránea, hijo de una mujer pobre quien eventualmente murió dejándolo solo, hasta que conoció a su tío Kenny Ackerman, él le enseño a sobrevivir en ese ambiente y cuando vio que el niño era capaz de abrirse camino por su cuenta simplemente lo dejo.

Para Levi no fue un problema, había aprendido del mejor y no le fue difícil formarse una vida, se dedicó al robo de mercancía en compañía de sus dos mejores amigos Farlan e Isabelle, la vida no podía ser mejor, hasta que les encomendaron una misión, matar a Erwin Smith. Levi no imaginaba que su vida estaba a punto de cambiar para siempre…

Erwin le ofreció un trato y enseguida quedaron enlistados en la legión de exploración y entonces fue cuando la vio por primera vez…

Levi y sus amigos debían de presentarse como unos tontos frente a un puñado de más tontos, todos contemplaban a los tres nuevos reclutas mientras se presentaban sin poder entender por qué estaban ahí

-¡Isabelle Magnolia! -se presentó animada y con su gran sonrisa

-Levi -dijo simplemente con rostro serio y cruzado de brazos

Si, eran un grupo de tontos sirviendo a un ideal aún más tonto, las alas de libertad, valla babosada, más sin embargo de entre los reclutas Levi la vio, aquella mujer castaña alta, o ¿era hombre? No podía saberlo, era demasiado plana como para ser mujer, pero era diferente, tenía una mirada curiosa, como si él se trata de un espécimen raro que había que descifrar.

Hange Zoe nació en Stohess, rodeada de lujos, normas y aburrimiento, educada para ser toda una dama de la alta sociedad, más sin embargo esa no era ella, ella deseaba ser libre, investigar, mirar más allá de las murallas y descubrir cosas nuevas, era un espíritu libre encerrado en una jaula de oro. Sus padres no la entendían y pensaban (o más bien deseaban) que fuera una faceta de rebeldía, pero no era así.

De niña ella se metió en muchos problemas por andar husmeando en reuniones importantes de su padre, por hacer experimentos o inventos que no eran aceptados en la sociedad y por rondar las murallas.

Y ahí estaba, nuevamente detenida por andar metiendo su nariz donde no debía.

-buenos días señorita Zoé -saludo Erwin del otro lado de las rejas

-Hange, nada de madame o señorita -torció la boca como signo de desagrado

-muy bien Hange -dijo sonriendo -mi nombre es Erwin Smith y me he enterado que has sido detenida por intento de daño a los muros y posesión de documentos oficiales ¿es correcto?

-no, yo no quería destruir el muro, solo quería examinarlo, saber de qué estaba compuesto y los documentos los tome del escritorio de mi padre, técnicamente no fue robo, fue préstamo -alego

-no entiendo, ¿por qué examinar el muro? -pregunto curioso

Ella soltó un bufido y luego hablo

-la historia nos dice que cuando la humanidad estaba siendo atacada por los titanes el primer rey creo las murallas para proteger a lo que quedaba de la humanidad ¿es correcto?

-así es

-¿y tú piensas que eso es verdad? -lo miro intrigada -piénsalo, ¿Cuándo la humanidad tendría tiempo de construir los muros con los constantes ataques titanes? Esa historia está llena de incongruencias, sí, es una linda historia para los niños, pero yo no soy ninguna cría o tonta ¿y usted señor Smith?

-también supe que le rompiste la nariz a un guardia que intento detenerte …

-a uno le rompí la nariz y al otro el brazo, ¿Qué quiere que le diga? -se encogió de hombros -todos deberían saberse defender

-señorita Zoe...no, hHnge -se corrigió y se acercó a los barrotes -vengo a hacerte una propuesta, una leona como tú no debería estar encerrada

Hange se unió al cuerpo de exploración cuando concluyo su entrenamiento, ella jamás olvidaría como su madre lloraba mientras se iba para nunca regresar, su padre quemo su retrato y dijo que a partir de ese día la negaría como hija, pero a Hange eso no le desagrado pues desde ese día seria libre, no importaba cuanto tiempo viviera, pero ella prefería vivir poco siendo libre que una vida larga de limitarse a respirar y existir, ella nunca lamentaría su decisión.

Y ahí estaba ella viendo al nuevo recluta, Levi había dicho que se llamaba, era interesante, si Erwin le había reclutado debía de ser por algo y ella moría de curiosidad de saber el motivo.

Durante la practica Hange no quedo decepcionada, en efecto Levi era una gran adquisición dentro las tropas, era fuerte, hábil y rápido.

Quedo más fascinada cuando llego el momento de verlo en acción, ya que junto con sus amigos habían acabado con un titan en cuestión de segundos, en definitiva, tenía que hablar con él y darle una calurosa bienvenida a su nueva familia.

-los estaba viendo -dijo contenta a los tres nuevos reclutas y Farlan e Isabelle no pudieron ocultar verse alterados -en el momento crucial

Pensaban que habían sido descubiertos en su intento de asesinato de Erwin

-¿momento crucial? -pregunto Levi calmado

-cuando derrotaron al titan, por supuesto -explicó emocionada- ¡fue increíble! -grito

Levi solo miraba a aquella mujer desconcertado, no la conocía, nunca le había dado pie a que le hablara y aun así ahí estaba, animada y conversando sobre lo fabuloso que le había parecido el hecho que casi los mataran. Pensó que la mujer se iría inmediatamente al ver que a él no le apetecía hablar, pero se equivocó, ella tomo asiento a su lado, era demasiado confiada, les hablaba como si fueran amigos de toda la vida. Estaba harto y estaba por gritarle a aquella loca que se perdiera, pero entonces Farlan le susurro.

-se agradable

Era fácil para Farlan decirlo, pero aquella mujer no dejaba de hablar, a Isabelle parecía agradarle.

Finalmente, Levi se deshizo de ella diciéndole que estaba cansado.

-Si regresamos vivos les invitare una comida -dijo y se despidió

Para cuando Hange se fue Levi se quedó meditando mientras la veía a lo lejos, aquella cuatro ojos era impredecible.

-oh aniki se ha ruborizado -dijo entre burlas Isabelle

-no es verdad -negó rápidamente molesto

-es verdad, mira nadamas, estas mas rojo que un tomate -apunto Farlan -oye no sabia que te gustaran las narizonas cuatro ojos

Levi decidió no darle importancia a las burlas de sus dos amigos y entonces dejo de ver a Hange, mas sus pensamientos seguían con ella. En numerosas ocasiones la había visto durante los entrenamientos, ella no era mala a la hora de matar titanes falsos a diferencia de aquel rubio que siempre le acompañaba ¿acaso era su novio? Bah que más le daba a él

Al final de aquella expedición Levi perdió a sus amigos Farlan e Isabelle. Y ahí se encontraba lamentándose, no por su decisión, si no por su perdida, aunque su momento a solas no le duro mucho tiempo.

-hola -le saludó Hange

-¿Qué quieres? -pregunto enojado

-lamento lo de tus amigos, es algo que pasa muy seguido por aquí, la gente viene y va, pero es por ellos que debemos continuar para que su muerte no sea en vano -Hange soltó un suspiro -la verdad se me da terrible esto de dar el pésame, pero debes saber que no estás solo, ahora somos tu familia y tu perdida es nuestra perdida…

-¡no digas tonterías! -soltó furioso -no los conocías, salvo una vez que hablaste con ellos, ¡así que no me digas que también es tu perdida o la de los demás! -le grito

-¡eran parte del cuerpo de exploración! por supuesto que es también nuestra perdida -le grito -puede que no los conociéramos tanto como tú, pero eso no implica que no nos importen sus muertes, muchos les admiraban por su fuerza y valor y al menos yo me asegurare que sus muertes no sean en vano, matare hasta el último de los titanes, encontrare sus debilidades, hare lo que sea para mantener a todos a salvo incluso a ti a pesar de ser un enano enojón -dijo decidida

Y fue entonces cuando Levi quedo sorprendido de aquella mujer, su fuerza, su coraje, su inteligencia…

-Y ahora cumpliré mi promesa y te llevare a comer -le sonrió

Aquella comida no sería la última que Levi tendría con Hange, se había convertido en ritual que después de cada expedición ambos salieran a algún lugar a comer para celebrar estar vivos.

 **La historia de Levi ya muchos la conocemos y quien no, debería, por otro lado, desconozco la infancia de Hange así que esa parte me la he inventado. En este capitulo he mencionado la parte del manga que lamentablemente no sale en el ova (me pondré a llorar) ¡es la escena más importante! Es cuando nuestra parejita se ve por primera vez.**

 **La frase "una leona como tú no debería estar encerrada" la he tomado de la película xxx 3, la verdad siento que se adecua mucho a Hange, ella es inteligente y fuerte y a veces no entiendo porque muchas personas la ponen como una tonta o débil, yo me pregunto ¿acaso vimos el mismo anime? Ella es grandiosa, meditemos un momento Levi se lastimo la pierna y no hizo nada en la temporada dos, bueno si hizo, pero poco, por otro lado, Hange ¡ALERTA SPOILER! Perdió su ojo en el arco de retorno a Shiganshina y aun así continuo peleando contra Reiner y no de a gratis ella quedo como comandante (ups spoiler para quien no ha leído el manga). Bueno yo me despido y nos leemos en el próximo capitulo.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2**

 **Y el sentimiento se convirtió en esperanza**

Los días pasaron y se convirtieron en meses y estos en años, expediciones iban y venían, así como la vida de muchos de los miembros del cuerpo de exploración.

-Salud por los compañeros caídos -dijo Hange tomando su tarro de cerveza y lo alzo.

-Salud -dijo Levi en tono neutro mientras bebía su té.

-Por otro lado, esta expedición hemos perdido menos reclutas -dijo animada y luego volvió a beber.

-Hey cuatro ojos si sigues tomando así quedaras borracha y tendré que arrastrarte al cuartel general como la última vez -se quejo.

-Solo me puse un poco mareada, contaba con todos mis sentidos, de lo contrario no habría logrado llegar a mi cuarto -repuso.

-No llegaste a tu cuarto, te quedaste en el mio, el cual por cierto dejaste destruido.

Ahí estaban ambos amigos disfrutando de su salida acostumbrada tras sobrevivir a una expedición más.

-Además regresando debo de hacer una investigación sobre lo que descubrí mientras estábamos afuera -dijo emocionada-. Uno pensaría que las partes de un titan serian más pesadas pero el titan que descuartice era ligero como una pluma -dijo meditando.

A Levi le llamaba la atención cuando su amiga se ponía a meditar sobre sus descubrimientos o cuando quería obtener un razonamiento lógico a alguna situación. Ella era curiosa y no descansaba hasta obtener respuestas.

-Por el momento olvidémonos de los titanes o comenzare a llamarte loca de los titanes -dijo serio como siempre.

-Tienes razón, por el momento olvidemos a los titanes y festejemos -dijo mientras tomaba un puño de cacahuates que estaban en el tazón de las botanas.

-¡¿Espera que haces?! -le tomo de la muñeca y se la apretó para que soltara la botana-. ¿tienes idea de que tan sucia esta esa cosa? -pregunto asqueado, ella solo le vio incrédula-. La mayoría mete sus manos sucias a ese plato.

-¿Porque tendrían las manos sucias?

-Porque la cerveza hace que vallan al baño y el 80% no lava sus manos después, así que estas comiendo de un tazón lleno de suciedad. -Hange seguía mirándolo incrédula-. La gente luego se pregunta porque se enferma, esta es una de las razones.

-Si sigues diciendo esas cosas te llamare loco de la limpieza -soltó una carcajada.

-Ser limpio y ordenado no es algo de lo que se debe burlar -dijo indignado mientras su amiga seguía riendo-. ¿Y porque me has traído aquí? -miro a su alrededor-. Está sucio, la comida es pésima y la música es demasiado alta.

-Tenemos que divertirnos de vez en cuando, bailar, tomar, decir tonterías, arriesgarse un poco…

-Yo no hago ninguna de esas cosas -se cruzó de brazos.

-¿No bailas? -pregunto sorprendida.

-No si puedo evitarlo -desvió la mirada.

-¡No sabes bailar! -grito.

-Tsk no es verdad -alego.

-Muéstramelo, si sabes bailar prometo que limpiare mi cuarto hasta que rechine de limpio, pero si no es así…comerás una botana del plato lleno de suciedad -dijo divertida.

-Hecho -Levi se levantó y estiro su mano.

-¿Conmigo? -pregunto sorprendida -no, no… yo había pensado en que bailaras con alguna chica que no sea yo -dijo nerviosa.

-Anímate o ¿acaso no sabes bailar? -fue su turno de burlarse.

Hange miro indecisa un momento la mano estirada de su amigo que le invitaba a bailar y entonces la tomo.

En ese instante ambos sintieron una corriente eléctrica que les recorrió el cuerpo.

La música era alegre y la pareja bailaba grácilmente, muchos aplaudían o golpeaban con sus zapatos el suelo para animar el ambiente. Bailaban en círculo dando brinquitos como las demás parejas. Levi tomaba a Hange de la mano con su mano izquierda y su mano derecha estaba en su cintura mientras que ella tenía una mano en su hombro. Fue el turno de cambiar parejas y quedaron separados por un momento hasta que volvieron a reunirse justo al final de la canción. Todos aplaudían y ellos dos se quedaron viéndose directamente a los ojos carentes de aire.

-Debo decir que estaba equivocada y ahora tendré que limpiar mi cuarto -se lamentó Hange.

-Yo te ayudare con esa tarea, conociéndote lo esconderás todo debajo de la cama -bromeo y ambos soltaron una pequeña risita.

Entonces la música comenzó a cambiar de tono, ahora era lenta y romántica y ambos seguían en la pista de baile.

-Creo que deberíamos irnos -sugirió Hange, pero era tarde, la pista estaba llena de parejas y no había forma de salir.

-Podemos bailar esta también, digo es solo un baile -dijo despreocupado Levi.

Hange le sonrió y lo tomo de los hombros, Levi de la cintura y comenzaron a bailar.

-Espero que tu novio no se enfade -dijo desviando la mirada. Era la primera vez que tocaba ese tema con ella.

-¿Novio? ¿Te refieres a Moblit? -ella soltó una risita- No es mi novio, es mi amigo, además no es mi tipo.

-Yo pensé que…

-Lo se, la mayoría lo piensa -soltó un suspiro- ¿Que me dices tu? -pregunto-. Aquella rubia no te quita los ojos de encima -señalo a una mujer que estaba en la barra y que efectivamente lo miraba embelesada.

-No es mi tipo -dijo instantáneamente al verla.

-¿Cuál es tu tipo entonces? -pregunto intrigada, cualquier cosa que supiera más de Levi le hacía feliz porque significaba otro paso en su amistad.

El medito y luego hizo que Hange girara.

-Altas.

-Para ti todos son altos -se burló-. Excepto esa nueva recluta ¿cómo se llama? Ah sí Petra Ral, pero es linda.

-Supongo -Levi estaba más atento a los ojos de Hange, ella tenía unos grandes y hermosos ojos cafes

-Nanaba es alta y muy linda, sin mencionar que es muy buena matando titanes -reflexiono.

-Pero ella esta con Mike y no es tan buena como tu o tan inteligente -Levi la acerco mas.

-Bueno, Erwin se vería bien en vestido -bromeo nerviosa, no entendía porque estar tan cerca de su amigo la ponía así, después de todo en la legión no había lugar para el pudor, se bañaba junto con varias chicas y muchas veces había tenido que ver a uno que otro de sus compañeros sin ropa ya fuera porque les gastaran una broma pesada a los novatos, en el entrenamiento en época de calor donde las mujeres usaban poca ropa y los hombres andaban por ahí sin playera o en las verificaciones medicas de rutina donde debían entrar en una bata que dejaba mucho al aire en especial la retaguardia.

-Pero enserio, ¿porque no sales con alguna chica? la mayoría de las chicas te admira y ama en secreto.

-¿Y tú? Porque no sales con Moblit, se nota que te idolatra -dijo ahora un poco molesto.

-Porque es solo mi amigo, además ya estuve enamorada y no salió conforme al plan, ya sin mencionar que ningún hombre pondría sus ojos en mi teniendo a compañeras más agraciadas -soltó un suspiro- ¿Porque las relaciones tienen que ser tan estresantes? -pregunto Hange.

-No sabría decirte, jamás he estado en una.

-Ya somos dos.

 **Hasta aquí este capítulo que continuara en el siguiente, las cosas se pondrán más interesantes se los prometo y ahora un poco sobre el capítulo, la escena de las botanas la saque de la película mi novia Polly, quien no la ha visto aquí un mini resumen: Ruben (Ben Stiller) después de que su esposa le pone el cuerno decide salir de nuevo y de topa con Polly (Jenifer Aniston) lo gracioso de esta pareja es que Ruben es serio, busca una relación formal, es pulcro y quiere una vida simple que involucre un trabajo de oficina, una casa en los suburbios y una familia, por otro lado Polly es un espíritu libre que tiene su departamento hecho un muladar, es desordenada, pierde todo y es aventurera…¿les suena a algo? (risas) a mi sí, no son al 100% las personalidades de Levi y Hange, pero se les acera y lo más importante que se complementan y es una de las razones por las que shipeo a esta pareja ya que considero que sus personalidades tan opuestas se complementan y como diría una canción como perro y gato, así día y noche de la z a la a somos tan diferentes (la canción la canta Eiza González y se llama como perro y gato) por otro lado la escena del baile me la imagino algo estilo el baile de Eugine y Rapunzel en la película Enredados. Una ultima cosa, Izayama dijo que a Levi le gustan las personas altas y es por eso que dentro de la historia lo inclui. Ahora si, saludos a todos y nos leemos en el próximo capitulo.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3**

 **Entonces se tornó en un pequeño pensamiento**

 **Hola queridos lectores en este capítulo tendremos un intento de lime, no soy buena con el lemon, más sin embargo prometo que tratare de incluir algo con ese contenido, por el momento espero disfruten este capítulo y no me avienten jitomatazos**

Después del baile ambos amigos caminaron de regreso al cuartel mientras hablaban y al llegar decidieron continuar la plática. Ellos podían permanecer horas hablando sobre cualquier tema y en esta ocasión el tema en el que estaban metidos criticando era el amor y habían decidido continuar la plática en la habitación de Hange.

-El problema de las relaciones son que los sentimientos lo complican todo -se quejó Levi.

-Así es y ¿para qué? La mayoría solo busca sexo, es por instinto animal.

Hange siempre decía que los humanos eran como los animales, destinados a simples acciones como nacer, crecer, reproducirse y morir. El resto que hicieras durante tu vida carecía de sentido, a fin de cuentas, la vida te llevaba por ese rumbo.

-Si quieren sexo solo deberían tener sexo y ahorrarse la parte de la relación, sin complicaciones, sin remordimientos…

-Sin sentimientos -concluyo Hange.

-Exacto.

Y entonces a ambos se les ocurrió una idea demasiado loca, que decidieron guardársela, aunque la semilla ya había sido plantada.

-Debería irme porque ya es tarde -dijo Levi levantándose rápidamente de la silla donde había estado sentado horas atrás.

-Si deberías irte, mañana tenemos que entrenar y bueno … -continuo Hange nerviosa.

Levi se fue y Hange no pudo sentirse más agradecida, se recargo en la puerta y soltó un grito mientras se tornaba roja y meneaba la cabeza.

\- ¿En qué pensabas Hange? -se recrimino.

Levi por su parte había salido apresurado rumbo a su cuarto y al llegar se tiro una jarra de agua encima, ya limpiaría después.

\- ¿Pero qué rayos? -se reprochó por aquella idea tan disparatada.

Pero a pesar de sus intentos esa idea les rondo en la cabeza más de varias veces durante la noche, ambos no podían conciliar el sueño, daban vueltas en la cama tratando de encontrarle lógica a aquello que habían pensado.

En el caso de Levi era simple, Hange era la única mujer con la que había interactuado sin contar a Isabelle ya que ella era menor que él y solo la podía ver como una hermanita, quizás pasar tanto tiempo juntos y esos ojos tan cautivadores habían sido el detonante.

Hange por su parte también lo entendía, Levi era atractivo, fuerte…si, eso era, sabía que las hembras en la naturaleza buscaban al macho más fuerte, además había bebido demasiado y la atmosfera había dado paso a aquellos pensamientos.

Por la mañana Levi y Hange despertaron horrorizados por el sueño que habían tenido, incluso en sueños esa idea parecía insistir.

Levi se encontraba entrenando tratando de olvidar aquella... no podía decir que fuera del todo una pesadilla…y entonces la imagen de los ojos de Hange se le apareció en pensamientos, sacudió su cabeza rápidamente para tratar de sacarlos de su cerebro.

Hange también había pasado parte de la mañana tratando de sacar esos pensamientos de su cabeza intentando ponerse a trabajar, pero no lo había logrado así que decidió actuar. Se levanto de su escritorio y salió a buscar a Levi quien estaba solo como era lo usual, a él le fastidiaba convivir con los demás y a la única que soportaba tener cerca era a Hange

-Lo he resuelto -dijo seria y se acercó cuando su amigo descendió después de haber degollado un maniquí de titan- tengamos sexo.

\- ¿Estas loca? -pregunto en cuanto se recuperó de la impresión-. No puedes andar diciendo eso aquí -miro a todos lados, pero al parecer nadie parecía haber notado lo que Hange había dicho, todos seguían en sus actividades.

-Levi ni que lo hubiera gritado a los cuatro vientos -se quejó-. Es simple, tu nunca has estado en una relación y yo tampoco, pero el ser humano necesita de sexo para funcionar plenamente o eso es lo que han dicho mis compañeras.

-Puedo decirte que no se necesita del sexo para funcionar plenamente, no somos animales

-Lo somos en realidad, todo ser vivo es animal y como animales tenemos funciones básicas…

-Si ya me se ese sermón tuyo, pero jamás tendría sexo contigo.

-valla no tenías que ser tan grosero, lamento no ser una hermosura -dijo indignada -tu tampoco eras el príncipe azul que esperaba.

-no me refería a tu físico -desvió la mirada y trato de controlarse para no sonrojarse- Eres mi amiga Hange, te respeto demasiado como para solo tener sexo.

-Por eso eres perfecto, somo amigos y a pesar del sexo continuaremos siéndolo, lo más importante es que somos honestos el uno con el otro así las críticas no nos las tomaremos a mal y cuando encontremos pareja no tendremos que preocuparnos por lucir tonos ya que no será nuestra primera vez.

Aquello no sonaba tan descabellado y tras meditarlo un segundo Levi hablo.

-Bien, solo sexo, nada de emociones, ni reclamos.

-Solo sexo -coincidió Hange.

Así que acordaron reunirse esa noche para llevar a cabo su experimento social. Habían acordado que sería en la habitación de Levi, ya que con Hange corrían el riesgo de que Moblit entrara. Incluso habían desarrollado una forma de tocar la puerta para que el supiera que se trataba de ella.

Ambos se encontraban en la habitación sin decir nada

-Bueno creo deberíamos desvestirnos y yo tomar algo porque no hay forma que haga esto estando 100% sobria.

-Oye cuatro ojos fue tu idea.

Y ahí estaban frente a su primer obstáculo, Levi debía haberse imaginado que no sería tan fácil, a pesar de la personalidad calculadora de Hange ella seguía siendo mujer y la primera vez se suponía debía de ser con aquel al que amara y no con su amigo. De hecho, ahora se lamentaba de no haber hecho algo romántico, quizás llevarle flores… ¿flores? en que pensaba, habían dicho que nada de sentimientos. Mucha fue su sorpresa cuando ella se le acerco decidida y comenzó a desabotonarle la camisa.

-solo hagámoslo rápido y sin lamentos -dijo tratando de controlar el temblor de su voz.

Levi también la ayudo a desabotonarle la blusa y luego el pantalón, tras quedar despojados de sus ropas y quedar en ropa interior ambos continuaron sus actividades en la cama, Levi la besaba en la clavícula y prosiguió a besarla hasta el abdomen donde ella soltó una risita que había intento contener.

-Lo siento soy muy cosquilluda -se tapó la cara-. Qué bueno que se trata de ti o estaría demasiado apenada

Ambos rieron y luego Levi continuo con lo que venía haciendo, después paro y observo a Hange, no entendía porque decían que era fea, ella era hermosa. Intento quitarle los lentes para admirar sus hermosos ojos, pero ella lo detuvo sosteniéndolo de la muñeca.

-Lo siento, no puedo ver nada sin ellos.

Hange también había admirado el cuerpo semi desnudo de su compañero, no estaba nada mal, pero eso ella ya podía haberlo sabido y entonces se sintió insegura respecto a su físico, ahora se lamentaba de no haber hecho tantas abdominales.

La noche avanzo con caricias de ambos, Levi intento besarla, pero ella le detuvo nuevamente.

-Dijimos que nada de sentimientos.

Tenía razón, así que no alego nada a pesar de que se moría por besar sus labios.

El único momento en el que Levi se sintió inseguro fue cuando le quito la virginidad a Hange, sabía que las primeras veces para una mujer eran dolorosas y continúo sintiéndose mal ya que él era su amigo, se suponía que quien la despojara de su virtud debía de ser aquel al que amara.

Por su parte Hange no pudo estar más agradecida que su primera ves fuera con Levi, ya que al inicio soltó unas lágrimas y si hubiera estado con cualquier otro hombre incluso hubiera podido correr el riesgo de ahuyentarlo, Levi por su parte había sido amable y paciente con ella.

Cuando el acto termino ambos quedaron recostaos recuperando el aliento

-No estuvo tan mal para ser la primera vez -dijo Hange, Levi continuaba recuperándose

Entonces antes de que él pudiera decir algo ella se levantó de la cama y comenzó a buscar su ropa.

\- ¿A dónde vas? -pregunto sorprendido.

-Debo irme, ya es tarde y si me atrapan por los pasillos sabrán que estuve con un hombre -dijo mientras continuaba buscando el resto de su ropa y se vestía-, pero lo de esta noche fue excelente, espero lo repitamos -continuo alegre y luego cuando encontró y se ensarto la bota que le faltaba salió sin decir más.

No sería la última vez que tendrían aquellos encuentros nocturnos o que Hange saliera corriendo tras terminar el acto.

 **Este capítulo está basado un poco en la película amigos con beneficios protagonizada por Mila Kunis y Justin Timberlake, en donde dos amigos deciden tener sexo y continuar con su relación de amistad cof cof ¿es suena de algo? Por otro lado, también en este capítulo menciono mi teoría del por qué Levi reconoce en el último capítulo de la segunda temporada que quien llama a la puerta es Hange, cuando vi esa escena mi mente dijo cof cof encuentros nocturnos, porque seamos honestos ¿Quién, por muy amigo que sea, reconoce como tu compa toca la puerta? Mmm sospechoso muy sospechoso… y bueno hasta aquí este capítulo, nos leemos en la próxima**


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4**

 **Y se transformó en una palabra**

Era otra noche donde Levi y Hange acababan de tener sexo cuando ella se levantó rápidamente, como era lo usual, para retirarse.

-Deberías de quedarte -sugirió Levi un poco arto de esa situación.

-No -contesto rápidamente-. Si me quedo podríamos involucrar sentimientos.

-Hange somos amigos, ya tenemos sentimientos el uno por el otro.

-Pero no románticos y jamás los debe de haber. -Hizo énfasis en la palabra jamás y termino de vestirse-. Ya me voy

Hange salió de la habitación y se detuvo un momento y entonces se horrorizo con lo que sintió o más bien lo que pensó.

-Me estoy enamorando de Levi -dijo horrorizada.

Tenía que lidiar con eso, habían dicho que nada de sentimientos y ella ahora iba a romper ese juramento, debía de alejarse de Levi y concentrarse en eliminar todos esos pensamientos románticos.

Hange no era la única, ese día Levi se había enfadado al verla sonreírle al comandante Shadis, a Moblit y a Erwin, al parecer ella siempre estaba rodeada de hombres que tenían una muy buena opinión de Hange y eso no le agradaba en lo más mínimo, estaba celoso.

-Y entonces rodearemos esta zona -termino de explicar Erwin a Levi quien estaba pensando en Hange-. ¿Me entendiste Levi? -pregunto Erwin al ver que estaba desconcentrado.

-Lo siento Erwin me ha aburrido tu parloteo -dijo fingiendo cansancio.

-Muy gracioso -dijo serio Erwin-. Abriré una ventana para que entre aire, a decir verdad, yo también he estado cansado últimamente -Erwin se dirigió a la ventana y entonces se quedó estático. Levi intrigado se levantó y también miro por la ventana. Ahí estaba Hange riendo con Moblit-. Pensándolo bien mejor debería permanecer cerrada y de paso cerrar las cortinas el sol solo nos dará calor -dijo frunciendo el ceño.

-Sí, creo que sería lo mejor -coincidió Levi sin despegar la mirada de su enemigo-Moblit -murmuro furioso

-Una mujer muy interesante Hange ¿no? -soltó un suspiro Erwin mientras tomaba asiento.

-Si por interesante te refieres a que es una escandalosa, carente de disciplina y de la palabra limpieza, entonces sí, es interesante -Levi desvió la mirada furioso.

-últimamente la veo más alegre que de costumbre -se quedó pensando-. Tu eres su amigo ¿no? Debes saber a qué se debe tanto jubilo -Erwin espero una repuesta.

-Con Hange no se sabe, ella está loca y si ya terminamos me retiro -se levantó y salió deprisa.

¿Cómo se atrevía Erwin a hablar de Hange? Ella era solamente de él.

Quizás fue el destino o su subconsciente, pero Levi termino en el patio a unos pasos de distancia de Hange y Moblit, estaba por retirarse cuando el comandante Shadis interrumpió a los amigos.

-Cadete Hange necesito hablar contigo esta noche en mi oficina -dijo serio y luego se retiró sin decir más.

Hange no parecía preocupada, más bien lucia ¿feliz? Y entonces lo recordó, ella estaba enamorada de Shadis, se lo había dicho estando borracha y la furia de Levi aumento ¿Qué tenía que hablar con ella? Y ¿Por qué en la noche y no en el día?

-Oi Hange -llamo Levi a la castaña.

-Levi -dijo nerviosa- me quedaría a hablar, pero tengo cosas que hacer ya sabes -ella parecía alterada.

-Entonces hablaremos en la noche.

-No, esta noche tengo una cita -dijo emocionada y después se fue dando brinquitos, Levi y Moblit se quedaron viendo extrañados a Hange

Entonces a Moblit se le callo su libreta y se abrió al momento de tocar el suelo dejando a la vista un dibujo de Hange lleno de corazones y en uno se leía moblitxHange y Sra. de Berner en otro. Levi sintió ganas de matar a aquel tonto en ese momento, pero decidió controlarse y se fue dejando a un Moblit avergonzado de que Levi hubiera visto su dibujo.

Ya era de noche y los pies de Levi una vez más lo traicionaron caminando rumbo al cuarto de Hange, a esta hora ella ya debería estar en su cita con Shadis. Pensar en eso lo hizo enfurecer más.

Ya ni siquiera trataba de negarlo, él estaba celoso, la sangre de hervía de coraje, se había enamorado de su mejor amiga a pesar de que habían prometido no tener sentimientos románticos y entonces se maldijo por romper aquella promesa, entonces golpeo la pared para desahogar su furia. No había servido de nada, el coraje parecía continuar, si tan solo tuviera a Farlan o Isabell con quien pudiera hablar.

Levi cerro los ojos y trato de pensar en que le dirían sus amigos, lo más seguro es que se burlarían de él como lo habían hecho el día que conoció a Hange.

Y entonces la imagen de Hange apareció frente a él, ahora que lo pensaba con detenimiento, no había faltado a su promesa, Levi se había enamorado de Hange al momento de conocerla, cuando vio sus ojos cafés entre la multitud su pulso se aceleró, en ese entonces no le dio importancia y cuando ella hablo con él para alabarlo sobre sus habilidades recordó que se había sonrojado. Había sido un tonto, se había enamorado de Hange, había sido amor a primera vista, algo que Levi pensaba que no existía, que eran puras ridiculeces, pero resultaba que no era así, él mismo era la prueba viviente. Y entonces maldijo su suerte, enamorarse de una mujer que ya estaba enamorada de alguien más.

Continúo caminando por el pasillo y no noto que había caminado hasta el cuarto de Hange hasta que estuvo ahí. Al parecer había luz en la habitación, de seguro la tonta de Hange había dejado una vela encendida y decidió apagarla antes que ocurriera un incendio.

-Tsk, pero que descuidada -dijo con fastidio y decidió entrar.

Ahí estaba Hange en el suelo llorando.

\- ¿Hange? -pregunto preocupado mientras daba unos pasos dentro de la habitación.

\- ¡ah Levi! -grito y se limpió las lágrimas con su mano.

\- ¿qué paso? -cerró la puerta y se sentó a su lado.

-Levi fui una tonta -comenzó a sollozar-. Shadis él...

-Hange si te hizo algo yo lo mato -dijo furioso.

-No, no es lo que te imaginas Levi, me sito solo para decirme que me nombrara líder de escuadrón y que además presentara mis notas al comandante Pixis.

-Eso no es malo, es bueno -Levi se relajó.

\- ¡No lo es! -grito furiosa- yo pensé que él… que… tu no lo entenderías.

-Se que te gusta, ¿es lo que crees que no entendería? -dijo resignado.

-Yo... ¿soy tan obvia?

-No, pero eres una parlanchina cuando estas llena de alcohol en tu sistema.

-Pero fui una tonta, ¿cómo pensé que se fijaría en mí? -entonces ella se levantó -mírame Levi, no soy agraciada, tengo una enorme nariz, mi vista es lamentable y no poseo ningún atributo, claro que Shadis no se fijaría en mí, o ningún otro hombre, es por eso que tengo sexo con mi amigo, soy… patética -dijo resignada.

-No lo eres, lo que sí, eres una completa tonta cuatro ojos, ¿de qué te sirve tanto cerebro si no lo utilizas? -Levi se levantó y le miro serio- ¿desde cuándo la gran Hange Zoe necesita aprobación de un hombre patético para sentirse bien consigo misma? Dime ¿cuándo comenzaste a compararte con otras mujeres y pensar que valen más la pena que tú? Y para que lo sepas tienes hermosos ojos y también unas largas y lindas piernas.

Al escuchar todo esto Hange se sonrojo.

-Levi…

-Aun no acabo, si un hombre no puede ver a la gran mujer que tiene enfrente entonces no vale la pena y para ser honesto debo decirte que más de un hombre en este lugar piensa en ti antes de dormir.

-Levi no digas esas cosas, no tienes que mentirme para hacerme sentir mejor -Hange sabía que aquello no podía ser cierto.

-Nunca te he mentido cuatro ojos y jamás pienso hacerlo, es por ello que debo confesar que yo soy uno de esos hombres -No podía creer que lo había dicho.

-Levi, no, espera -Hange negó con la cabeza, no quería escuchar eso-. Dijimos que no tendríamos sentimientos ¡lo prometimos!

-Ya lo sé, pero ¿qué quieres que haga? es algo que no me puedo quitar de encima, dime que tu no sientes lo mismo

-Creo que deberíamos darnos un tiempo, alejarnos, esperar a que todo esto que sentimos pase y…

\- ¿Sentimos? -repitió Levi-. Entonces ¿tú también?

-No, bueno si… no lo sé Levi, somos amigos y las relaciones arruinan la amistad y somos tan diferentes -hablo nerviosa.

Levi comenzó a acercarse a ella.

\- ¿Levi que haces?

-Voy a besarte a menos que tú me digas que no lo haga -sentencio.

Una parte de él quería besarla, otra parte rogaba porque Hange lo detuviera, pero ya no había vuelta atrás, había dejado expuestos sus sentimientos.

Hange se quedó estática y entonces Levi la rodeo con sus brazos por la cintura y la atrajo hacia él, ella no opuso resistencia alguna, su mente gritaba detenlo, pero su cuerpo no reaccionaba, una parte de ella dentro de su subconsciente anhelaba que Levi la besara, anhelaba ser amada por primera vez, que por un solo instante correspondieran sus sentimientos.

Entonces la beso, por primera vez se estaban besando, sus labios sabían a té y para Levi no había nada más dulce que los labios de Hange.

Lo que comenzó con un beso tierno pronto se convirtió en uno apasionado y sin perder tiempo Levi le comenzó a quitar la chamarra a su compañera.

Seguía esperando a que en algún momento Hange le detuviera y por su parte Hange temía que Levi se detuviera, que se diera cuenta de que era un error y la dejara. Pero nada de eso paso.

-Levi ¿que estamos haciendo? -pregunto Hange sin poder razonar muy bien lo que estaba pasando, ella se sentía derretir en los brazos de él y su corazón palpitaba demasiado rápido, tanto que sentía que se le saldría.

El corazón de Levi también palpitaba acelerado, ya antes había estado con su amiga, pero no de esa forma, ahora se habían dicho lo que sentían.

Hange dejo sus labios y le beso el cuello

-Hange -soltó un gemido, ella sabía como volverlo loco, así que la cargo y llevo directo a la cama donde continuaron besándose.

\- ¿espera, después de esto que sucederá? -se detuvo y Hange enfureció ya que le había bajado de golpe de la nube en donde había estado hace unos pocos instantes.

-Que te digo -sonrió -A ti te dolerá el cuello, a mí la espalda, pero sufriremos juntos, ya no me importa -ella le rodeo el cuello y regreso a besarlo.

\- ¿me refiero a que seremos después? -la volvió a apartar.

-Levi… -se quejó Hange.

-Hablo enserio, ya no podemos tener solo sexo sin sentimientos.

-Entonces ¿quieres que seamos una pareja?

-Sí, una pareja, bastante disfuncional, pero quiero intentarlo -Hange ya no pudo decir nada mas ya que Levi volvió a besarla -te amo -le dijo en susurro al oído.

-yo también te amo -le dijo mientras le veía directamente a los ojos y entonces lo noto, un brillo en los ojos de Levi que antes no estaba o quizás no se había dado cuenta. Había oído que ese brillo aparecía en la mirada de una persona enamorada, después de todo no sonaba tan descabellado, Levi le había dicho que la amaba y ella instintivamente también había pronunciado esa peligrosa palabra, más sin embargo no se arrepentía de ello debido a que era verdad, ella amaba a Levi.

Ambos se quedaron viéndose directamente por unos segundos, todo eso del amor era nuevo para ambos, podía funcionar o no, pero deseaban intentarlo.

 **La frese "A ti te dolerá el cuello a mí la espalda, pero sufriremos juntos" la he sacado de la película un hombre de altura, es una película hermosa donde una mujer alta se enamora de un hombre bajito ammm creo que ya entienden porque lo relacione con levihan, aunque la película nada tiene que ver con nuestra parejita. La película es muy buena y si tienen oportunidad de verla háganlo no se arrepentirán**


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5**

 **Y esa palabra creció**

 **Hola amados lectores, aquí un nuevo capítulo de nuestra pareja favorita LeviHan, este capítulo quería que contuviera lemon, pero (llanto) como dije no soy buena en eso, soy muy pudorosa en ese sentido, prometo que dejare la pena atrás y a modo de preparación me voy a leer 50 sombras de Grey, aunque me tenga que persignar en cada página.**

El sol se coló por la ventana de Hange despertando a Levi, el noto que estaba plenamente dormida sobre su pecho, podía sentir el palpitar de su corazón y su respiración, le aparto un mechón de cabello de su rostro y se tomó su tiempo para disfrutar de ese momento. Levi entonces escucho como Hange se quejaba medio dormida.

-Ya amaneció bella durmiente -le dijo dulcemente-. Ahora ya sé porque no querías quedarte a dormir en mi cuarto, roncas cuando duermes -se burló.

-Unos minutos más -se tapó la cara con las cobijas.

-Oye yo tampoco quiero levantarme, pero si no lo hago pronto todos estarán despiertos y me verán salir de tu cuarto.

-Que lo hagan no me importa que se enteren -entonces se descubrió el rostro y le lanzo una mirada amenazadora a Levi- ¿A ti si te interesa que se enteren?

-No es por eso, es solo que recuerdas que te dije que no era el único interesado en ti…pues -Levi no podía decirle de Erwin, pero tampoco podía darse el lujo que él se enterara o lo tomaría como traición, después de todo debía de darle gracias ya que si no hubiera interferido en su vida y obligado a unirse al cuerpo de exploración jamás hubiera conocido a Hange.

\- ¿Entonces quieres mantener nuestra relación en secreto? -Hange le volvió a lanzar una mirada amenazante.

-No en secreto, solo no quiero que seamos la típica pareja acaramelada que van tomados de la mano y se dicen lo mucho que se aman cada cinco minutos.

-Entiendo, yo tampoco quiero tener una relación así, me parece muy bien dejarlo en secreto, la verdad me molestaría que se pusieran a hablar u opinar de lo nuestro.

-Entonces me retiro, si no queremos que el secreto dure solo unas horas -Levi se levantó, vistió rápido y salió no sin antes asegurarse de que nadie lo viera.

Caminaba apresurado por el pasillo cuando se topó con Erwin.

-Levi ¿despierto tan temprano? -sonrió al ver a Levi desalineado, él no tenía que ser tan listo como para saber qué había pasado la noche con una mujer y la verdad le daba gusto ver que poco a poco se relacionaba con más personas.

-Siempre me levanto temprano Erwin -dijo en tono neutral y luego se fue.

Erwin solo movió la cabeza y sonrió, vio alejarse a Levi y luego continuo su camino.

La verdad era que por más que quisieran ocultar las cosas, sus amigos cercanos se habían dado cuenta con el tiempo, incluso Erwin quien resignado no le quedo más que aceptar el amor que se tenía la feliz pareja.

La primera en darse cuenta fue la única amiga de Hange, Nanaba, ella llevaba saliendo con Mike hacía unos meses y estaba platicando con Hange mientras entrenaban.

-Entonces aquel hombre se quedó viendo mi escote y Mike le soltó un puñetazo directo al rostro, el golpe fue tan fuerte que lo dejo inconsciente -termino de contar su historia al mismo tiempo que decapitaba a un titan maniquí.

-Los hombres son unos cerdos -dijo Hange también eliminando a su maniquí.

-El punto de la historia es que Mike, por todo el alboroto en el restaurante de su amigo, le debe un gran favor y él quiere salir en una doble cita, Mike y yo pensamos en ti -Nanaba había exterminado su segundo titan maniquí.

-No puedo Nanaba -dijo nerviosa y fallo en el objetivo.

\- ¿Por qué? Tu no estas saliendo con nadie a no ser que ese género no sea tu tipo.

\- ¿Mi tipo? -Hange se apoyó en la rama de un árbol.

-Ya sabes, que te gustes las mujeres y no los hombres -Nanaba se posó a su lado.

-Pues me gustan los hombres.

-Yo solo decía, nunca te he visto con un chico salvo tus amigos.

-Pues yo… -Hange no podía decir que estaba en una relación-. No tengo tiempo para eso y no estoy interesada en eso de momento.

-Hange el cuerpo humano tiene necesidades ¿lo sabes verdad?

-Por supuesto que lo sé y mis necesidades están bien cubiertas, gracias.

Nanaba se le acercó hasta estar a un centímetro de su rostro.

-Pero… ¿qué te pasa Nanaba? -regaño Hange y la empujo.

-Nada, ya veo que si están cubiertas, la mirada de una mujer es diferente.

-No entiendo que dices -fingió demencia.

-Ya sabes, cuando una mujer lleva días sin sexo se le nota en sus ojos y lo mismo pasa cuando lo tiene, la mirada cambia.

-Ah sí y ¿qué dicen mis ojos?

-Tus ojos dicen acabo de tener sexo hace cinco minutos.

Hange se sonrojo, teóricamente no había tenido sexo hace cinco minutos, pero si había tenido un encuentro breve con Levi en el almacén hacia media hora atrás.

\- ¡¿Que?! Pero que tonterías dices Nanaba -quería disimular, pero era pésima en eso.

-Pues es la verdad, no solo lo dice tu mirada, sino que traes la blusa mal abotonada -señalo y Hange se dio cuenta de que era verdad.

-Eso no dice nada -dijo mientras se abotonaba adecuadamente la blusa

-Tu reacción lo dijo todo y te apuesto a que ya se de quien se trata -le guiño el ojo y salió volando lejos de Hange con la ayuda de su equipo de maniobras, ella la siguió.

\- ¿De quién según tu? -pregunto intrigada.

-Empieza con Le y termina con vi -se burló.

-Eso no es verdad -intento negarlo.

\- ¿ah no? ¿Entonces fue solo casualidad que te vi salir de la habitación de él anoche?

\- ¡¿Que?! -Hange casi se caía por la sorpresa que le había dado la revelación de Nanaba.

Ella descendió hasta tocar tierra y Hange hizo lo mismo.

-Así es, escuche un ruido afuera y me asome, entonces te vi cuando te dabas la vuelta en el pasillo.

\- ¿Y tú que hacías ahí?

-Estaba en el cuarto de al lado con Mike -dijo despreocupada.

-Ugh no quería saberlo -dijo poniendo cara de asco-. Entonces ¿lo del amigo?

-Era mentira quería ver si tú me revelabas la verdad, después de todo soy tu amiga. Te ayude a esconderte cuando te manchaste el pantalón en esos días rojos porque temías que se burlaran, a mí fue la única que le tuviste confianza para decírmelo y ¿ahora me ocultas que te acuestas con Levi? Yo soy la que debería decir ugh.

-No nos estamos acostando -se apresuró a negar-. Somos una pareja y no era solo mi secreto, esa decisión la tomamos entre los dos. Mira tú eres feliz con Mike, todos saben de su relación, pero conmigo la cosa es diferente.

\- ¿por qué? -Nanaba se cruzó de brazos -existe un montón de parejas dentro del cuerpo de exploración y es muy natural, a decir verdad, mi relación con Mike no es del todo fácil, después de todo él es líder del escuadrón donde me encuentro.

-No, Levi, él…las chicas mueren por él, yo no soy…

-Te voy a detener aquí amiga, ¿me dices que te consideras fea y que por eso Levi no debería salir contigo? porque déjame decirte que él tampoco es un galán…ok si lo es, pero es…bueno él es…un enano enojón, listo eso es lo que es.

-No es por lo que yo sienta de mi físico, la gente comentaría y odiaría verme vulnerable frente a sus comentarios.

-Es una tontería

-No lo entiendes, no lo entenderías

-Entiendo que cada relación es diferente y respetare tu decisión de mantenerla en secreto con una condición -Nanaba la miro seria- Quiero que me cuentes todo ¿Cómo paso? Eso sí, omite los detalles sucios acabo de desayunar y no quiero vomitarlo todo.

Por su parte Levi se encontraba con Mike y Erwin. Los tres estaban planeando y revisando que todo estuviera listo para la próxima expedición cuando Mike de repente olfateo a Levi.

\- ¡¿Pero ¡¿qué?! -dijo molesto apartándose de él, odiaba cuando invadían su espacio personal.

-Oh lo siento me pareció que me llegaba un aroma, algo así como lavanda -le miro esperando ver alguna reacción de Levi.

-Pues el olfato te fallo -dijo molesto y luego recordó que hace poco rato había estado con Hange en el almacén y se reprochó aquel descuido.

-Lavanda, Hange usa lavanda -medito Erwin despegando su vista de los documentos que estaba analizando.

\- ¿Qué tonterías dices Erwin?

-Nada, solo estaba pensando en…lavanda -dijo sacudiendo su cabeza.

-no estabas pensando en Hange ¿o sí? -pregunto molesto.

\- ¿Qué? ¿yo? -fingió demencia-. Claro que no, es absurdo, soy su superior, eso sería completamente inaceptable -medito unos segundos - ¿lo seria verdad?

-Por supuesto que lo seria -dijo serio, aunque por dentro moría de ganas de golpear a su amigo-. Imagina todo lo que no dirían. Después de todo Erwin tu eres el capitán y ella es simplemente una cadete.

Mike por su parte se encogió de hombros.

-Yo tengo un rango más alto que Nanaba, en lo personal eso no nos molesta -comento

-Pero Erwin es el capitán, no hay comparación -insistió Levi.

-Tienes razón no es lo adecuado -medito Erwin.

-Lo que digas -dijo furioso- Iré a algún lugar donde no estén ustedes dos.

Levi se fue un poco aliviado de que su secreto no quedara expuesto y en parte furioso con Erwin, Hange era suya y de nadie más.

\- ¿Tú crees que ellos dos? -pregunto Erwin a Mike en cuanto Levi dejo la habitación.

-Sin lugar a dudas, olía a lavanda.

-Interesante -dijo pensativo y se hecho atrás hacia el regazo de su asiento -deberíamos llevar a Levi al límite, ver cuanto soporta, sería un gran experimento social. Además, últimamente no tenemos nada que hacer.

Hange quería ser honesta con Levi respecto a que Nanaba se había enterado, pero no quería hacerlo enojar. Estaba en el cuarto de Levi esperándolo mientras le daba vueltas al asunto, ¿cómo le diría? quizás si escribiera primero lo que tenía que decir entonces tendría las ideas más claras, solo necesitaba papel y tinta, así que se sentó y comenzó a escribir hasta que la tinta se le agoto, decidió buscar más, pero en el escritorio no vio nada, se puso a revolver los cajones en su búsqueda y entonces lo vio, una caja de esas que solo contienen una cosa y es joyería, pero Levi nunca le regalaría un collar o aretes, su cumpleaños estaba muy lejano todavía, así que temerosa decidió abrir el estuche cuando escucho a Levi gritar.

\- ¡No! -y se abalanzó sobre ella arrebatándole la caja, esta cayó al suelo y se abrió revelando un anillo de compromiso.

-Levi, esto es…

-Tenías que arruinarlo, ¿qué hacías husmeando en mis cosas? -pregunto furioso.

-No husmeaba en tus cosas, buscaba tinta para escribir algo sumamente importante que tenía que decirte.

Levi vio la hoja en el suelo y leyó lo que Hange llevaba escrito.

 _-Levi hay algo que quiero decirte, no puedo más con esto_ -leyó en voz alta- ¿qué significa esto Hange? ¿Quieres terminar?

\- ¡No! -se apresuró a decir -lo que pasa es que… Nanaba se enteró.

Hange estaba lista para ver como Levi despotricaba enfadado, pero en vez de eso reacciono muy tranquilo.

-No me sorprende Mike también lo descubrió.

\- ¿Como?

-Su olfato, me olio a lavanda.

-Oh -fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir- ¿Y ahora qué?

-No pasa nada ellos son discretos, no dirán nada.

\- ¿y qué pasa con lo otro? -señalo el anillo que seguía en el suelo.

-Bueno has arruinado la sorpresa -se quejó y entonces se agacho para tomar el anillo y ya estando en eso se arrodillo y tomo la mano de Hange -Hange Zoe, ¿me harías el honor de ser mi esposa?

-Yo…no lo sé… es decir, quiero, pero es tan repentino -dijo nerviosa- A pesar de que llevamos unos años de conocernos, solo tenemos unas semanas de noviazgo ¿No crees que es demasiado rápido?

-Supongo que es algo apresurado, pero considera que en cualquier momento podríamos morir.

-Supongo tienes razón -ella medito unos segundos -acepto, si, ¡mil veces si!

Levi coloco el anillo en la mano de Hange esperando le quedara lo cual por suerte fue así y entonces se besaron.

Pero planear una boda discreta no era tan fácil, ellos al día siguiente fueron a la iglesia en busca de alguien que les casara.

-Hola -saludo a un hombre que prendía las velas del altar- ¿estará alguien que nos pueda casar? -pregunto Hange tratando de ser amable, pero la verdad eso no se le daba y su sonrisa más bien lucia como la de una psicópata.

-Yo… -entonces miro a Levi quien tenía cara de pocos amigos-. El pastor Nick es el encargado de eso, iré a buscarlo -acto seguido salió corriendo.

-Creo que lo asustamos.

-Creo que tú lo asustaste -le dijo tomándola de la mano.

Al poco rato el hombre regreso con el pastor Nick quien tenía cara de pocos amigos.

-Así que desean casarse -los inspecciono de arriba a abajo, eran una pareja peculiar -para casarse en mi iglesia primero debo tener el consentimiento expreso del padre de la novia, sin mencionar que deberán tomar un curso de parejas y el día de la ceremonia necesitare dos testigos.

\- ¿Nos podemos saltar la parte del padre de la novia? -pregunto Hange- No tengo padre

-Supongo que podemos saltarnos esa parte -respiro resignado.

\- ¿Qué pasa con la parte del curso de parejas? -pregunto Levi.

-Eso es estrictamente obligatorio -sentencio.

\- ¿y cuánto tiempo tardan esas cosas?

-Son cinco platicas donde se abordan los temas de noviazgo, matrimonio, planificación, hijos y solución de controversias, necesitan pasar mínimo tres de estas pláticas para poderse casar.

\- ¿Y esas platicas cuanto tardan?

-Son una por semana.

\- ¿Que? -exclamo Hange quien hasta el momento no había participado en el interrogatorio de Levi hacia el pastor-. Vera pastor no tenemos tanto tiempo, en unos días nos iremos a una expedición y para ser honestos no sabemos si regresaremos vivos.

-Oh claro démosle un trato especial a los del cuerpo de exploración -roto los ojos-jovencita nadie recibe un trato especial, no tratándose de una institución tan respetable como el matrimonio -regaño.

-Por favor ¿ni siquiera para un miembro de la familia Zoe? -suplico Hange.

-Familia Zoe ¿Quién de ustedes?...

-Yo, mentí, aunque técnicamente no fue mentira, en realidad no tengo un padre, cuando me uní al cuerpo de exploración mi padre me desconoció como hija, para él yo estoy muerta y él también lo está para mí.

-Bien, supongo que podemos hacerlo en dos días -dijo resignado, si algo no podía soportar el pastor Nick era una historia trágica, Hange festejo -pero deberán aprobar cuatro de las cinco platicas.

Levi y Hange se miraron, si podían derrotar titanes unas platicas no serían gran cosa.

-Síganme ¿Cuáles son sus nombres? -pregunto mientras caminaba.

-Levi y yo Hange Zoe -presento.

-Levi ¿qué apellido? -pregunto el pastor Nick

-solo Levi, sin apellido.

El pastor Nick los llevo a su oficina, la cual estaba llena de libros y completamente ordenado, el pastor les señalo el sofá invitándolos cordialmente a sentarse-. Comenzaremos con la parte del noviazgo, estos son los cimientos de una relación a futuro, si inicia bien todo fluirá con armonía -dijo mientras daba vueltas por el cuarto-. Díganme ¿Cómo se conocieron?

Hange y Levi intercambiaron miradas, ninguno quería ser el primero en iniciar, pero Hange le dio un pisotón en el pie y Levi entendió la indirecta.

-En el cuerpo de exploración ¿no es acaso obvio?

-Me refiero a como paso -miro serio a Levi.

Entonces Levi le dio un codazo a Hange, era el turno de ella de hablar y ser regañada.

-Si, bueno yo me presente con Levi y sus amigos…

-Así no fue como nos conocimos cuatro ojos -le dio un golpe en la cabeza.

-Esa no es forma de tratar a su futura esposa -regaño Nick.

-Oh es verdad, la primera vez fue cuando tú te presentaste ante todos los miembros de la legión.

-Y ¿Qué pensaron de su pareja? -continuo con el interrogatorio-. El primer pensamiento es fundamental.

-Me pareció curioso, quería ver que tan bueno era al momento de matar a un titan, era como un espécimen raro que se debe de analizar.

-Pensé que era hombre -dijo restándole importancia.

-Oye eso fue grosero -se quejó- ¡no estaré tan bien dotada como el resto de nuestras compañeras, pero también tengo lo mío! -le grito en el oído al punto de casi dejarlo sordo.

-El pastor quiere honestidad y tu dijiste que era un bicho raro que había que estudiar.

-Pasemos a otra cosa -dijo el pastor sobándose la cien, comenzaba a sentir un ligero dolor de cabeza-. El noviazgo es importante porque es donde comienzan a conocerse, así que haremos la siguiente actividad, yo preguntare algo y ustedes apuntaran la respuesta -el pastor les entrego hojas y tinta -por ejemplo, Hange ¿Cuál es la bebida favorita de Levi?

Hange apunto la respuesta y Levi también

-fácil, el té -dijo alegre y mostro su respuesta.

\- ¿Levi esa respuesta es correcta?

Levi mostro la respuesta y en efecto era el té.

Así continuaron con las preguntas, para ellos dos era muy fácil, porque después de todo antes de ser una pareja habían sido grandes amigos.

-Sorprendente, tuvieron todas las preguntas correctas.

La segunda platica trataba sobre el matrimonio

-El secreto para un buen matrimonio es un misterio, cada pareja es única así que hoy nos centraremos en cuáles son sus ideales y como se ven en un futuro.

-Eso es absurdo -se quejó Levi- En un futuro seguiremos en el cuerpo de exploración o muertos.

-No tengo nada que argumentar respecto a eso.

-Pero ¿Acaso no piensan en tener hijos? ¿Un hogar?

-No, no pensamos tener hijos, así que esa parte de la plática se la puede saltar -dijo Levi serio.

-Muy bien ahora hablare con cada uno de ustedes por separado -les dijo y el primero en quedarse a platicar fue Levi.

-Dime ¿porque quieres casarte con la señorita Zoe? -pregunto y espero la respuesta.

-Hange, ella es especial, sé que todos le dirán que su pareja es especial, pero para mí Hange es la única, nunca he amado a ninguna otra mujer más que a ella, amo cada una de sus manías. Como el hecho de no dormir cuando está en medio de una investigación, que su escritorio este hecho un desorden y aun así logre encontrar lo que busca. Su pasión por los titanes, aunque sea raro. Porque ella me conoce tan bien que no hacen falta muchas palabras para que entienda lo que quiero decir. Y porque a pesar de nuestras continuas peleas siempre buscamos una forma de resolverlas. Ella está loca y yo estoy loco por amarla.

Tras este discurso el pastor Nick paso a Hange y le hizo la misma pregunta.

-Porque le amo, es así de simple, jamás había pensado en la idea de estar casada, bueno solo en la peor de mis pesadillas, pero con él todo es diferente. Si, nos peleamos constantemente por nuestras diferentes ideas o por nuestros hábitos, pero hemos aprendido a vivir así y ahora no me imagino una vida sin Levi. Sé que en cualquier momento uno de los dos podría morir y que juramos entregar nuestros corazones y vida a la causa, pero mi alma y mis pensamientos son para Levi.

La plática sobre planificación estaba más que descartada, como le habían dicho ellos vivirían para la causa y probablemente morirían a manos de un titan antes de llegar a ser viejos.

Y finalmente llegaron a la parte de solución de controversias donde la actividad era ponerse en el papel de su pareja.

-Muy bien imaginen que están perdidos en la nada rodeados de titanes, está lloviendo y necesitan un plan, ahora Hange tu eres Levi y Levi tu eres Hange, salgan de ese predicamento.

-Bueno Levi seguramente estaría furioso por el lodo.

-Y si fuera Hange no podría ver nada así que probablemente Levi tendría que llevarme cargando.

-Y si yo fuera Levi seguramente le echaría la culpa a Hange.

-Seguramente si sería la culpa de Hange estar perdidos.

-Claro, porque tú haces planes para todo ¡incluso para cepillar tus dientes!

-Si hubiéramos seguido un plan no estaríamos perdidos en medio de la nada rodeados por titanes, pero supongo que para ti está bien ¿no? loca de los titanes, ¡porque al menos morirías contenta!

\- ¡Moriría contenta porque ya no tendría que escuchar tus estúpidos planes!

\- ¡Bien!

\- ¡Ben! Y ¿sabes qué? me alegraría morir porque así no tendría que darte nada en navidad.

-Como si dieras algo en navidad don grinch.

-No esperes una tarjeta.

-Claro porque no sabes escribir -se burló.

-Sabes que, esto es una completa tontería.

-Coincido en eso -dijo furiosa.

El pastor Nick miraba la pelea y entonces pensó que quizás era buena idea comenzar a beber, al carajo la salud, alcoholizado era la única forma en la que podría liderar con esos dos.

\- ¿Entonces debo entender que la boda se cancela?

\- ¡No! - contestaron al mismo tiempo.

\- ¿y es así como terminaría todo? ¿Morirían peleando?

-Si, pero contra los titanes, nunca nos detendríamos a pelear por algo tan tonto en una situación de vida o muerte.

-Así es -coincidió Hange.

Luego se miraron directamente a los ojos y se sonrieron.

-Bien esta fue la última clase y debo decirles que … felicidades pasaron cuatro de cinco, aquí entre nos él módulo de paternidad no cuenta, así que pasaron todas.

Hange abrazo a Levi emocionada. Ahora faltaba conseguir a los testigos, la boda se fijó para dentro de dos días.

\- ¿Qué opinas de Nanaba y Mike? -pregunto Hange mientras caminaban por la calle tomados de las manos

-Si, supongo que ellos dos son la mejor opción -coincidió Levi.

-Bien, yo le digo a Nanaba y tú a Mike.

-o tu podrías decirles a los dos, mi relación con Mike no es tan buena como la tuya.

-Bien, pero con una condición -dijo Hange y se detuvo- quiero que invites a Erwin -sentencio.

\- ¿A Erwin? -pregunto confundido.

-Si, es tu único amigo, fuera de mí, que tienes en la legión de exploración, quiero que al menos una persona te apoye ese día.

-Cuatro ojos ¿Estas loca? No puedo decirle a Erwin -se quejó y volvió a pensar que estaba traicionando a su amigo.

-Es lo único que te pido Levi -hizo puchero -además yo invitare a Moblit y no discutiré eso contigo.

-Pero ¿Por qué a Berner? -se quejó.

-Es mi amigo y es por eso que Erwin también debe de estar presente, vamos Levi, por favor, por mí, como regalo de bodas -suplico como niña.

-Tsk bien, pero deja de actuar como niña -dijo sin quedarle más opción.

-No lo puedo creer -dijo Nanaba mientras contemplaba el anillo de compromiso y luego soltó un grito- Tenemos que planear todo, las flores, la comida, las invitaciones, la recepción, los regalos de boda, los recuerdos y lo más importante el vestido -comenzó a enlistar emocionada.

-Nanaba calma -trato de tranquilizar a su amiga -la verdad es que nada de eso es necesario -le dijo- Es que la boda es en dos días y solo están invitados cuatro personas -explico.

-Pero eso quiere decir nada de pastel, recepción, primer baile… -dijo decepcionada.

-Nada de eso, solo una simple ceremonia por la mañana y en la tarde asistir al entrenamiento.

\- ¿Y el vestido?

-Oh ya lo tengo, te va a fascinar -dijo Hange y del baúl que estaba frente a su cama saco un vestido blanco sencillo, este tenía mangas cortas, el corte era liso con escote en uve, se amoldaba a la figura de Hange y le llegaba un poco arriba de los tobillos.

-No -se quejó- Eso no es un vestido de novia, eso es algo sumamente feo, al menos deja que Nifa lo arregle, un poco de encaje, brillos, un volado…

-Pero a mí me gusta lo sencillo.

\- ¿Sabes lo que va a pensar Levi al verte entrar con ese vestido? Dirá que es el vestido más horrible que ha visto en toda su vida -Hange frunció el ceño-. Nada de enojos, yo me encargare de tu vestido y no se diga más -Nanaba se cruzó de brazos.

Levi daba miles de vueltas afuera del cuarto de Erwin, pensaba en que decirle, pero por más que lo intentaba las palabras no le salían.

\- ¿Levi? -era Erwin quien iba camino a su cuarto.

-Erwin hay algo que quiero decirte -dijo firme.

-Claro, aunque luces nervioso. Eso es algo nuevo en ti.

-Con lo que te diré descubrirás muchas cosas nuevas de mí, solo trata de no hacerte en los pantalones cuando te lo diga.

-De acuerdo bien, dilo -la curiosidad de Erwin aumentaba.

-Me voy a casar -dijo rápidamente.

\- ¡Que! -grito sorprendido.

-Con Hange, llevamos semanas de noviazgo y la boda será en dos días.

Y de pronto un silencio incómodo.

-Bueno no te quedes con tu cara de idiota y di algo -dijo Levi rompiendo el silencio.

-Ya sabía que traías algo con Hange, pero no me imagine que fuera algo tan serio, debo decir que estoy sorprendido y también…

\- ¿Decepcionado? ¿Furioso?

-No, nada de eso, solo contento -dijo y sonrió-. Después de que perdiste a Farlan e Isabelle pensé que jamás te vería interactuar con nadie y aquí estas diciéndome que te casaras.

-No solo eso, quiero que asistas a mi boda.

-Iré honrado.

El día de la boda llego, tenían todo planeado y los invitados estaban listos, Moblit había llorado toda la noche y ahogado sus penas en alcohol.

Hange llevaba puesto un vestido blanco largo con corte princesa, a la cintura llevaba atado un moño azul que le delineaba su figura, el escote era en forma de uve y las mangas le llegaban a los codos.

A decir verdad, ni ella misma se reconocía, Nanaba le había delineado los ojos a Hange y puesto colorante rojo en los labios, incluso la había peinado dejando su cabello suelto.

Hange caminaba en círculos nerviosa cuando Erwin entro, el llevaba un traje negro, se veía muy guapo, pero Hange solo podía pensar en los nervios de la boda.

-Todo listo Hange -le dijo con una gran sonrisa y entonces se sonrojo al verla en su vestido de novia-. Luces hermosa -se acercó a ella y le ayudo a colocarse el velo.

La marcha nupcial comenzó a sonar y Hange en compañía de Erwin recorrieron el pasillo. Ella se ruborizo al ver a Levi frente al altar. Lucia demasiado guapo en su traje y entonces todos los nervios desaparecieron

\- ¿Quién entrega a esta novia? -pregunto el pastor Nick

-Yo -dijo Erwin y entrego la mano de Hange a Levi-. Cuídala bien.

Entonces se retiró para tomar asiento, jamás se había imaginado que estaría en una boda con Hange y mucho menos que entregaría a la mujer que había amado a otro hombre, pero a pesar de eso, sentía felicidad de que su amigo encontrara un poco de felicidad en su vida tras la muerte de sus amigos.

-Queridos hermanos y hermanas estamos aquí reunidos para unir en santo matrimonio a este hombre y a esta mujer, el amor es paciente, el amor no discrimina, el amor…

-ya entendimos -interrumpió Levi fastidiado de tanto palabrerío.

-Como decía -el pastor miro furioso a Levi -el amor es la base para el matrimonio exitoso y ahora les diré algo sobre esta pareja que tengo enfrente, mis ojos jamás habían visto a una pareja que … se conociera tan bien, la mayoría se casa con un falso ideal que se tiene el uno del otro y cuando esa cortina cae se dan cuanta que realmente no es la persona indicada, pero Levi y Hange conocen sus defectos, aman los defectos de su pareja y esto los llevara a un largo camino de amor o se terminaran matando -todos soltaron una risita-. Ahora si existe alguien que conozca algún impedimento para que esta boda no se lleve a cabo que hable ahora o calle para siempre -todos esperaron unos segundos y luego continuaron- Entonces, Hange Zoe ¿tomas a Levi como tu legitimo esposo para amarlo y respetarlo en la salud y en la enfermedad, en la riqueza y la pobreza, en lo próspero y lo adverso hasta que la muerte los separe?

-Acepto.

\- ¿Y tú Levi? ¿tomas a Hange Zoe como tu legitima esposa para amarla y respetarla en la salud y en la enfermedad, en la riqueza y en la pobreza, en lo próspero y lo adverso hasta que la muerte los separe?

-Acepto.

-entonces por el poder conferido a mí, los declaro marido y mujer, puede besar a la novia.

Levi y Hange compartieron un beso tierno. Luego todos salieron de la iglesia festejando, abrieron una botella y bebieron, luego la feliz pareja partido a su ansiada y muy corta luna de miel pues al día siguiente partirían a la misión de exploración.

Al llegar al cuarto de la posada Levi cargo a Hange y atravesaron la puerta, el cuarto estaba decorado con rosas y los pétalos formaban un corazón en la cama, al parecer eso era culpa de Nanaba y la habitación la había pagado Erwin

-Wuaw Erwin fue demasiado amable -dijo Hange al ver la habitación

-Quizás está muriendo y es su forma de evitar ir al infierno -dijo Levi

-Levi no digas eso -reclamo Hange, aunque sabía que Levi lo decía solo de broma y que realmente apreciaba el gesto, ella se quitó los zapatos y salto a la cama -ven aquí Levi, esta suave -palpo a un lado suyo.

-No voy a saltar si es lo que pretendes -dijo serio.

-Oh vamos te divertirás -ella se sentó en el borde de la cama.

-Yo imagino otras cosas divertidas -se acercó a Hange y la beso en los labios.

-Levi ahora que somos esposos ¿Como quieres que te diga? -dijo sonriente-. Podría decirte sr. Zoe, aunque preferiría no hacerlo, llamarte amor, esposo, puchurumi… -comenzó a bromear.

-Oye no te atrevas a llamarme por ninguno de esos apodos -dijo frunciendo el ceño.

-Oh, pero puchurrumi no esta tan mal -ella solto una risita.

-Ya la pagaras cuatro ojos.

Levi la beso y Hange entrelazo sus dedos en el cabello de su ahora esposo, ambos se separaron unos segundos para tomar aire y entonces Levi se le quedo viendo.

-Oye Levi no te me quedes viendo con esa cara de idiota -le dijo sonrojada.

-Es que no he tenido la oportunidad de decirte que te ves hermosa.

Hange al escuchar esto se sonrojo más, Levi le beso el cuello y ella le susurro en el oído

-espera a ver lo que traigo debajo del vestido.

Levi ayudo a Hange a ponerse de pie, ella se giró de espaldas y Levi le ayudo bajándole la cremallera del vestido el cual cayó al suelo dejándola en ropa interior, ella llevaba un conjunto blanco con encaje, idea de Nanaba, Hange le quito el saco a Levi y le desabotono la blusa blanca. Ella lo besaba mientras sus manos acariciaban su tórax…

Al concluir Hange recostó su cabeza sobre el pecho de Levi como si fuera su almohada.

-tu corazón late acelerado -dijo sonriente.

-eso es tu culpa mi amor -le dijo y le dio un beso en la frente.

-No, cuatro ojos suena mejor, no quiero que me digas mi amor, cielo o nada de eso, eso no es nuestro estilo.

-Lo que tú me pidas cuatro ojos.

 **Pobre pastor Nick le toco sufrir con ese par, este cap. está basado un poco en la película licencia para casarse y mi falso prometido y es que no puedo evitar ver una película de comedia romántica sin imaginarme que es mi pareja favorita Levihan, en otro capítulo regresará el pastor Nick a darles más clases sobre parejas y ahora si los pondrá en situaciones graciosas pero este capítulo me estaba quedando demasiado largo y quería centrarme en la boda más que en la risa.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 6**

 **Grito de batalla**

 **Ahora sí, poco a poco nos ponemos al corriente con el anime, solo que aquí tiene un pequeño giro, porque en el anime Levi y Hange son solo amigos, aquí ya son una pareja casada, pero en secreto, solo los veteranos saben de este matrimonio así que veamos que tanto cambia la historia de esta temporada con el giro que tiene este fic**

La luna de miel de Levi y Hange no duro demasiado, al día siguiente debían de partir a la expedición de reconocimiento lo que termino en un desastre total. Al regreso la mayoría había muerto y entonces paso lo que nadie se imaginaba, el comandante Shadis finalmente se rindió, ese día había hecho un escándalo en la entrada del muro rose, había aceptado ser un incompetente y entonces le entrego a Erwin Smith el cargo de comandante.

Y ahí estaban cabalgando en silencio, hasta que un caballo a todo galope interrumpió el silencio

-Comandante Shadis -llamo el mensajero- traigo noticias del distrito de Shiganshina en el muro Maria -todos miraban atentos- el muro ha sido derribado por un titan colosal y los titanes han entrado, se solicita la presencia del cuerpo de exploración para ayudar en la evacuación

Todos comenzaron a cuchichear, no era posible, muchos de los soldados estaban heridos.

-Erwin ¿Qué hacemos? -pregunto Shadis a su capitán, después de todo le tenía gran estima y confianza

-iremos a ayudar los que estamos en condiciones de hacerlo -dijo rápidamente

Todos cabalgaron rumbo al muro Maria, Levi se encontraba en una posición muy lejos de Hange, odiaba eso, durante todo lo que durara ese infierno no podría saber cómo se encontraba, definitivamente tenía demasiada mala suerte, llevaban escasas horas de casados y ahora partían a otra misión suicida.

Al llegar, la segunda puerta ya había sido derribada, ayudaron en lo que pudieron para darle tiempo a los ciudadanos de escapar y después partieron a los poblados cercanos para avisar de la invasión y ayudarlos a escapar a salvo hacia el muro Rose.

Tras ese día se dedicaron a ayudar a las tropas estacionarias con la distribución de suministros para los refugiados.

Definitivamente tenían mala suerte, desde que se habían casado no habían logrado pasar ni un solo minuto a solas.

Al año siguiente en el año 846 partieron para intentar recuperar el muro junto con la mayoría de refugiados del muro María, pero a pesar de eso muchos murieron.

-Es una locura, ellos no tienen experiencia -se quejó Hange dándole vueltas a la habitación.

-No hay nada que podamos hacer, es una orden directa -dijo cansado de la discusión.

-Y así como si nada tú la aceptas -recrimino furiosa-. Será un bufete para los titanes.

-Hange la orden es clara, no intervenir, iremos para apoyar, pero Erwin lo ha dejado en claro, no nos arriesgaremos a morir por salvar a los ciudadanos, es terrible, lo sé, pero odiaría que murieras por el descuido de un tonto, la meta es trazar una ruta a Shiganshina.

-Son personas Levi -alego conteniendo la furia que sentía.

-Eso ya lo sé, pero debemos seguir las órdenes.

-Yo no soy una tonta que sigue ordenes ciegamente -alego.

-Pues yo si -dijo furioso-. Las normas nos mantienen con vida, las normas nos dan estabilidad

\- ¿Así que no te interesa que mueran personas inocentes? -Hange miro a Levi, por primera vez no lo reconocía

\- ¡No me interesa mientras tu regreses con vida!

La discusión había comenzado a subir de tono, a esas alturas ya ni siquiera se ponían a pensar que probablemente los podían escuchar.

\- ¡Eres un egoísta! -le grito y abrió la puerta de golpe.

\- ¡¿A dónde vas?! -le tomo de la muñeca.

-Lejos de ti -dijo zafándose bruscamente del agarre de Levi.

Había sido su primera pelea seria. Levi se había quedado estático, deseaba que se arreglaran las cosas entre ellos, después de todo al día siguiente partirían y se jugarían una vez más la vida.

Pero la reconciliación no llego, era el primer día dentro del infierno, apenas habían pasado la muralla y ya se habían encontrado con un sinfín de titanes, Levi sentía escalofríos cada vez que alzaba la mirada y veía véngalas verdes, no podía evitar preguntarse como estaría Hange, más le valía a Erwin regresarle a su esposa en una pieza.

Por su parte Hange se encontraba peleando contra los titanes, eran demasiados y los ciudadanos estaban siendo devorados rápidamente. Ella no seguiría las ordenes de Erwin, no permitiría que gente inocente muriera sin hacer nada.

Un titan agarro a un hombre mayor del suelo, el gritaba y pataleaba, el titan estaba por comérselo pero ella acudió a su rescate, con su equipo de maniobras trepo por la espalda del titan y se balanceo para adquirir altura y así matarle, pero el titan movió sus brazos en un intento de atraparla y el cable quedo enredado haciendo imposible cualquier maniobra, Hange logro soltarse, sentía subir su adrenalina y enterró sus cuchillas en el brazo del titan quien la zangoloteaba, ella no resistiría más tiempo, comenzó a trepar utilizando sus cuchillas para agarrase y una vez estando en el cuello del titan ella lo mato, el titan callo de golpe junto con Hange y el ciudadano.

\- ¡Hange! -grito Erwin.

\- ¡Buntaichou! -grito Moblit.

Ambos acudieron para ayudar a Hange, ella estaba bien, al igual que el hombre al que había rescatado.

\- ¿Se encuentra bien? -pregunto Hange al señor que lucía aterrado.

-Si, muchas gracias jovencita, me salvaste la vida -le agradeció haciendo una pequeña reverencia.

-No fue nada señor, es mi deber -le dedico una sonrisa, aunque no estaba de ánimos para sonreír.

Llego la noche y todos los sobrevivientes se reunieron en el punto de encuentro para descansar. Hange estaba sentada junto a una fogata preguntándose si Levi estaría bien, bah claro que estaría bien, después de todo era el mejor en cuanto a exterminar titanes.

-Nos topamos de nuevo jovencita -le dijo el hombre al que horas atrás había salvado- No nos presentamos adecuadamente, mi nombre es Edgar Arlert -le estiro la mano.

-Líder de escuadrón Hange Zoe -se presentó y se saludaron de mano

-Dime ¿Por qué tan sola y triste? -el señor tomo asiento junto a ella-. No me digas, ¿mal de amores?

\- ¿Como?

\- ¿Qué cómo lo sé? -soltó una risita -estuve casado 60 años con mi mejor amiga y puedo distinguir todo con una mirada, eso y que cuando combatías se te ha caído esto -le extendió una cadena de donde colgaba su anillo de bodas y de compromiso, ella los llevaba colgando para ocultarlos de la vista de los demás.

\- ¡Muchísimas gracias! -dijo tomándola enseguida y abrazando al señor- Hubiera muerto si los llego a perder.

-Eres joven para estar casada ¿no?

-No soy tan joven -dijo mientras se colocaba su cadena.

-Ahora dime ¿has peleado con quien tiene el otro par?

-No coincidimos en ideologías -dijo tristemente.

-Aun así, irte a una misión suicida furiosa con tu media naranja no parece ser algo muy listo.

-Él también es parte del cuerpo de exploración.

-Ah ya veo -medito un momento - ¿Cuál de los dos rubios que corrieron a verte es el afortunado?

-Ninguno -Hange sonrió.

-Pues entonces debe ser alguien demasiado especial y un tonto por dejarte con esos dos que a simple vista se nota que mueren por ti.

-Levi, él no es perfecto, pero Erwin o Moblit no son nada comparado a su lado -dijo contenta- Solamente él hace latir mi corazón tan rápido que siento que en cualquier momento explotara. La mejor parte de mi día es cuando le veo, aunque discutamos.

-Así es como habla una mujer enamorada -hablo- Te daré un consejo, el amor es pasión, es olvidarse del pensamiento y comenzar a sentir con el corazón, una vida sin amor es no vivir en lo absoluto, no te digo que será fácil, no, nunca lo es, el amor requiere más que simplemente decirlo, el amor requiere de sacrificios, es como caminar un largo camino lleno de bellos paisajes, pero sabiendo que en algún momento te toparas con algo tenebroso, más sin embargo el viaje vale la pena, con esto te quiero decir que, si, existirán peleas, pero si saben resolverlas, bueno ya lo dije…la vista es hermosa -Hange se quedó meditando y luego el señor volvió a hablar- Ahora me retiro, ya estoy viejo y me canso con más facilidad.

Hange se quedó sentada mirando al básico, amaba a Levi, quería estar con él, pero de seguro seguiría furioso y no estaba de ánimos para una segunda pelea

Por su parte Levi estaba en su tienda de acampar sentado mirando tristemente su anillo de bodas, extrañaba a Hange, quería verla, decirle lo mucho que le amaba, después de todo ahora entendía que se había portado muy egoísta.

-Ups lo siento me he equivocado, este lugar es todo un laberinto -hablo un señor ya mayor de edad-. Un momento, reconozco el otro par de ese anillo -dijo animado- Tu eres don perfecto.

\- ¿Qué dice?

-Tu esposa, me ha salvado esta tarde y hemos hablado hace unas horas, esa dama esta locamente enamorada de ti.

-Pues entonces no estamos hablando de la misma persona.

-Hange Zoe así se llama, muy amable y tú debes ser Levi -sonrió y Levi se sorprendió al escuchar el nombre de Hange. El señor camino hasta estar unos centímetros de Levi- ¿puedo? -señalo el suelo y se sentó frente a Levi-. Se lo que piensas -hablo al notar que Levi lo miraba con ojos de pocos amigos-. Este viejo no sabe lo que dice, pero en verdad lo sé, pase años casado, las peleas abundaban pero aun así y a pesar de los años, cierro mis ojos y ahí está, la mujer de la que me enamore, mucha gente no tiene esa suerte, salir, enamorarse y ser lo suficientemente afortunados de que esa persona que amas también te ame a ti, yo sé que ella te ama a ti, lo vi en su mirada, en la forma en la que pronunció tu nombre, ahora te pregunto ¿tú la amas?

-Con todo mi corazón.

-Entonces que esperas, sal, ve por ella, reconcíliense, se lo dije a ella y te lo digo a ti, no pierdan tiempo enojados, nunca se vallan a dormir furiosos el uno con el otro, nunca se sabe, quizás al día siguiente la vida cambie, porque, somos simples humanos sujetos a los designios del destino, un día estas y al otro no y déjame decirte algo jovencito, si no corres a reconciliarte con ella, acabo de ver a dos rubios rondándola dispuestos a bajarle el sol, la luna y las estrellas.

La primera reacción de Levi había sido maldecir al señor y decirle que no se metiera en asuntos privados, pero entonces sus celos no le permitieron perder ni un solo segundo y salió apresuradamente en busca de Hange

-jaja celos siempre son un buen motivador en los jóvenes -se dijo a sí mismo.

-Hange -llamo Levi y ella se levantó.

-Levi yo… -ella no pudo hablar, Levi la jalo hasta un lugar donde nadie los pudiera ver -Levi ¿Qué haces? -pregunto un poco enojada -no estoy de humor para pelear…

Pero nuevamente fue interrumpida por el beso que le planto Levi.

-Antes de que digas una cosa más déjame decirte que tienes razón y yo no -dijo mirándola directamente a los ojos que tanto amaba -fui un tonto y egoísta, pero ¿está mal ser egoísta al menos una vez? Dia con día arriesgamos nuestras vidas por la humanidad, ya he perdido a dos personas que eran importantes para mí, eran mi familia, no quiero perderte, si te pierdo no creo poder seguir con mi vida…

Ahora fue el turno del Levi de ser interrumpido.

-No está mal ser egoísta Levi, yo también quisiera ser egoísta, pero hicimos un juramento, entregar nuestros corazones y vida al cuerpo de exploración, te amo, pero morir en combate es nuestra realidad.

-Lo sé, estoy consciente de ello, eso no significa que me comportare como un suicida. Me han dicho que desobedeciste a Erwin.

-No fue para tanto, no pasó nada -Hange desvió se mordió el labio, ella hacia eso cuando mentía.

\- ¡No me mientas cuatro ojos! no a mi -solto furioso. Jamás le había mentido a Hange y lo que esperaba era que ella tampoco le mintiera, pero ahí estaba, mintiéndole descaradamente.

-No te estoy mintiendo -se apresuró a decir y nuevamente se murió el labio.

\- ¡No me vengas con esa mierda! no estás hablando con el idiota de Moblit o cualquier otra persona, te conozco, cada movimiento que haces, conozco su significado, miéntele al mundo entero si es lo que quieres, pero jamás a mí.

-De acuerdo, bien, fue un instante, en esos segundos pensé que moriría, pero no fue así, no soy una inútil soy muy buena exterminando titanes.

\- ¿y me dices a mi egoísta? -Levi lucia furioso.

-Levi no estoy de humos para pleitos -Hange se dio la vuelta dispuesta a irse

-No te vayas Hange

\- ¿Y porque no? míranos, no llevamos ni cinco minutos juntos y ya estamos peleando

-Bueno eso es lo que hacemos, peleamos, tú me dices cuando soy un tonto egoísta y celoso y yo te digo cuando eres un dolor en el trasero lo cual resulta ser un 99% del tiempo -miro a Hange, ella lucia enfadada por ese último comentario -y no me molesta decírtelo o herir tus sentimientos porque solo te toma otros dos segundos para volver a ser el mismo dolor en el trasero.

\- ¡Eres un imbécil Levi! -le grito y empujo

-sí, eso ya lo sé, mira, esto del matrimonio no va a ser fácil, va a ser realmente duro y tendremos que trabajar en esto todos los malditos días del resto de nuestras vidas, pero yo quiero hacerlo porque te amo, solo por favor has algo por mí, imagina tu vida conmigo dentro de 30…40 años y trata de cumplirlo, pero si no quieres hacerlo está bien, terminemos con esta mierda aquí mismo

-y yo también te amo a ti Levi -Hange se acercó a él y se abrazaron -te odio, solo tú me haces llorar como una niña tonta.

Al día siguiente se separaron una vez más, no sin antes hacerse la promesa que se verían nuevamente

El abuelo de Armin murió lamentablemente, pero Hange y Levi jamás lo olvidarían, después de todo él les había ayudado a superar su primera gran pelea.

El ánimo de la legión de exploración estaba por los suelos, pero no se dejarían derrotar.

Otro año paso, Hange se desvelaba formulando ideas y proyectos para sellar el muro María.

Levi se había convertido en capitán y había escogido a su equipo cuatro cadetes que sobresalían del resto.

\- ¿Ya has terminado de elegir a los que formaran parte del escuadrón Levi? -pregunto Hange a Levi quien tenía un montón de papeles en el escritorio.

-Algo así -dijo pensativo.

-Sé que tienes miedo -le abrazo por detrás -no puedes seguir culpándote por lo que le paso a Farlan e Isabelle, sé que serás un excelente capitán.

Las palabras de Hange no le habían ayudado demasiado a subir su ánimo, pero sabía que pasara lo que pasara ella siempre estaría para él.

-Oh has elegido a la chica linda Petra -dijo sorprendida Hange.

-Es solo porque la he visto en los entrenamientos y tiene potencial -se apresuró a explicar.

-Y está enamorada de ti -dijo no molesta, más bien divertida con la situación.

-Eso no es verdad.

-si lo es, ella te ve con ojos de amor y cada vez que habla contigo es algo así -ella sacudió su cabello -oh capitán Levi usted es tan valiente y fuerte, sea el padre de mis hijos -ella se dejó caer en los brazos de Levi de manera muy exagerada- Es el amo de casa perfecto, cualquier chica desearía estar entre sus fuertes brazos.

-Deja de decir estupideces cuatro ojos, ella no actúa así.

-Oh pobre e ingenuo Levi.

\- ¿Te pondrás celosa? -bromeo, Hange se sentó en sus piernas.

-Claro que no, yo no soy tu -dijo tranquila-. Además, tu eres mi esposo -dijo tiernamente y tomo entre sus dedos la cadena que siempre usaba Levi de donde colgaba su anillo de bodas igual que Hange- y si me llegaras a traicionar haría que te tragaras este anillo con todo y cadena -dijo ahora con ojos amenazantes y de loca.

-Yo no soy celoso -se quejó.

\- ¿No? ¿Acaso ya no recuerdas el incidente con Moblit hace unos meses?

Hange jamás le permitiría olvidar aquel acontecimiento con uno de sus amigos

Otra pelea había surgido entre Levi y Hange…

\- ¿Levi donde está mi libro?, lo tenía aquí -señalo el escritorio que ahora estaba limpio.

-Lo he guardado donde va, no puedes tener todo tirado -se quejó.

-Te he dicho que no tomes mis cosas, mi escritorio es sagrado -comenzó a decir tratando de guardar la calma.

-Si fueras más ordenada no perderías todo.

-Yo no pierdo nada, tu pierdes mis cosas por tu manía de limpieza.

-todo requiere un orden o el caos abundaría. Además, tienes una habitación propia y un laboratorio, pero insistes en venir a hacer tu tiradero en mi cuarto.

En ese momento Levi quien había estado haciendo la limpieza desde la mañana abrió el ropero y una montaña de ropa callo sobre él.

-Esto es el colmo, espero que sea ropa limpia al menos -se quejó.

-Suficiente no puedo más con tus manías -Hange salió furiosa del cuarto, necesitaba beber algo urgentemente.

-Buntaichou -llamo Moblit al ver a Hange furiosa.

-Ahora no Moblit, estoy furiosa -ella se dirigió a la oficina de Erwin y busco entre los cajones-. Perfecto -dijo y saco una botella de ron- ven Moblit armaremos una fiesta.

-Buntaichou no debería de tomar tanto -dijo preocupado Moblit.

Pero Hange no hizo caso y comenzó a beber de la botella, ella tenía pésima resistencia al alcohol y rara vez se ponía borracha, pero esa noche quería olvidar sus penas. Moblit decidió cuidarla, jamás se perdonaría si algo llegaba a pasarle.

Al cabo de unas horas ella se había terminado la botella y estaba demasiado borracha.

\- ¿Sabes que es lo que me gusta de ti Moblit? -le dijo mientras intentaba mantenerse de pie, Moblit la ayudaba llevándola a su habitación-. Eres tan lindo conmigo -le dijo y se recargo en su hombro-. Tu jamás serias un total imbécil como mi esposo, no perdón, como el capitán Levi, no debo de decir que es mi esposo. Si no enfurecería. -Hange abrazo a Moblit y el comenzaba a ponerse nervioso, jamás había tenido tan cerca a la mujer que amaba-. Tu nunca me negarías ¿verdad Moblit?

-Buntaichou… -Moblit sabía que era su oportunidad de decirle todo lo que sentía sin que ella recordara nada al día siguiente-. Si usted fuera mi esposa yo lo gritaría a los vientos, la pondría en un pedestal, sería mi reina, mi diosa y mi vida, todo lo que usted me pidiera yo se lo daría y todos los días del resto de mi vida viviría dando gracias al mundo por haber hecho que usted me amara, si solo me viera como lo ve a él -solto un suspiro- Mi corazón no podría contener tanta alegría.

Moblit no odiaba a Levi, pero no podía evitar sentir celos, cada vez que los veía juntos eran una tortura y se sentía miserable al irse a dormir sabiendo que la mujer que amaba se encontraba en ese momento en los brazos de otro hombre, no podía evitar pensar en que, si tan solo no hubiera sido cobarde, si le hubiera declarado su amor años atrás cuando Levi no existía en sus vidas, ella quizás le hubiera correspondido.

Hange perdió el conocimiento, Moblit la cargo y llevo hasta su habitación, la dejo en su cama y entonces admiro a Hange dormida, ella era hermosa, no podía creer la suerte que tenía Levi y lo tonto que podía llegar a ser, sin siquiera pensarlo se dejó llevar por el momento y le beso la mejilla, luego le acaricio el rostro y entonces sintió como lo jalaban de la camisa hacia atrás.

Levi lo había jalado y ahora lo tenía contra la pared.

\- ¡¿qué crees que haces pedazo de escoria?! -le dijo lleno de ira.

-yo, solo…-Moblit comenzó a temblar -la líder de escuadrón se pasó de copas, yo solo la traje a su habitación.

-y luego que ¡¿le ibas a dar el beso de buenas noches?! -le grito, en los ojos de Levi se podía ver una gran cantidad de odio retenido-. Sabes que es mi esposa ¿verdad?

-Lo sé y también sé que se ha puesto así por su culpa, usted no la ama, si lo hiciera no la haría llorar, si yo fuera…

-Pero no lo eres, ella no te ama y jamás lo hará, me ama a mí y así será siempre.

\- ¿Levi? -Hange se había despertado por todo el ruido- ¿Qué estás haciendo?

-Explicándole cómo funciona el mundo al señor Berner -dijo aun sujetando a Moblit y acto seguido le soltó un puñetazo en la cara

\- ¡Levi ya basta! -le grito Hange apartándolo - ¿Qué es lo que te pasa?

Entonces Moblit por puro instinto suicida se lanzó sobre Levi y lo tiro al suelo, le soltó uno que otro golpe que Levi pudo evadir con facilidad y luego se voltearon las cartas, ahora era Moblit quien estaba en el suelo mientras Levi le propinaba una gran golpiza.

\- ¡Basta, Levi, déjalo! -le gritaba Hange y el escándalo fue tan grande que todos los de ese complejo se asomaron. Entre ellos Erwin, Nanaba y Mike.

\- ¡Oh pelea! -grito Nanaba entusiasmada.

\- ¿Pelea? Mas bien carnicería -intervino Mike.

-Erwin has algo -le pidió Nifa asustada por la vida de su compañero.

-Yo apuesto mi comida y la de mi caballo Charlotte al capitán Levi -dijo entusiasmado Lex.

Erwin estaba estático, no sabía qué hacer, de loco se metería entre los golpes.

Entonces Levi recibió un cubetazo de agua demasiado fría haciendo que soltara a un casi inconsciente Moblit.

\- ¡Ya basta! y ustedes no tienen nada que ver, el espectáculo termino -les grito Hange y todos comenzaron a dispersarse preguntándose qué era lo que había pasado.

Nifa había ayudado a levantarse a Moblit y lo llevo directamente a la enfermería dejando solos a la pareja.

\- ¡¿Qué crees que estabas haciendo?! -le reclamo un mojado Levi -espero que sea agua limpia

-Levi no grites, me duele demasiado la cabeza -dijo Hange mientras se sobaba la cien

\- ¿Qué no te grite?

-Así es, ya demasiado escandalo hiciste el día de hoy, golpeaste a mi amigo y casi gritaste a los cuatro vientos nuestra relación.

\- ¡Pues quizás quiera gritarlo ya a los cuatro vientos! -dijo subiendo de nuevo el tono de voz -quizás quiero que sepan que eres mi esposa y que no pueden meterse contigo

-No empieces nuevamente con tus celos tontos y ridículos -regaño- ¿No entiendes que para mí tan solo existes tu? Yo solo te quiero a ti, pero no puedes ponerte a golpear a Moblit solo porque me fui a emborrachar con él.

Era verdad Hange no sabía la razón verdadera de la pelea, pero Levi no quería arruinar la amistad y camaradería que tenía su esposa con Moblit, después de todo ese tonto era el que cuidaba de ella y la mantenía a salvo cuando él no estaba.

-Como no quieres que me enoje, entro y lo veo en tu habitación a esta hora.

\- ¿A esta hora? -pregunto confundida- Es temprano.

-Si tienes razón es temprano, son las cinco de la mañana, me pregunto qué fue lo que hiciste toda la noche -dijo cruzado de brazos.

Fue cuando Hange estuvo consciente de que casi amanecía.

\- ¿Estas insinuando que me acosté con él? -dijo furiosa - ¿desconfías de mí?

-No de ti, pero sí de él, vamos sabes a la perfección que se muere por ti.

Hange sabia de los sentimientos de Moblit hacia ella, pero el chico era demasiado dulce como para siquiera intentar algo, así que solo negó con la cabeza, ella sabía que Levi era celoso y por más que le digiera que Moblit era un amigo y que por Erwin no sentía nada más que puro respeto y admiración jamás dejaría sus celos, incluso había estado contento cuando Shadis se fue.

-Sabes que, ya no me acuerdo porque paso eso, pero ese día me ayudo a descargar todo el coraje acumulado, además gracias a mi Moblit comenzó a salir con Nifa.

-Lo que digas -dijo seria Hange- pero yo solo te digo que si esa Petra intenta algo contigo y tú le haces caso te mato y luego a ella.

-Pensé que no eras celosa -dijo sonriendo levemente, era una nueva faceta que acababa de descubrir en Hange, nunca antes la había visto celosa, ni siquiera la ves que un grupo de fanáticas se le habían ido encima cuando paseaban por la ciudad.

 **Hola queridos lectores espero que les gustara este capítulo que ya tiene un poco más que ver con los acontecimientos en el anime, el siguiente capítulo tratara sobre el ova el diario de Ilse donde las cosas se pondrán más interesantes, por otro lado este capítulo fue inspirado en la película diario de una pasión, al menos la parte de la reconciliación, siento que Noah y Allie se peleaban tanto como Levi y Hange, por otro lado recientemente vi la película 3 son multitud y una que otra escena me encanto y me gustaría adaptarla a la pareja LeviHan, eso sí, con otro que sea la tercera rueda dentro de la historia porque ya siento mucha pena por Moblit.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo 7**

 **Todo está cambiando**

 **Oh el diario de Ilse mi segundo ova favorito, amo cada escena y más en la que el príncipe de Hange se lanza sin pensarlo a rescatarla del titan.**

El cuerpo de exploración se preparaba para salir una vez más a las tierras llenas de titanes. Pero la salida se había retrasado demasiado, Hange estaba aburrida mientras esperaban

-Oh vamos -se quejó -oye Levi…

-De ninguna forma -dijo serio y sin verla, ya sabía que era lo que le iba a pedir, se lo había pedido de regalo de cumpleaños, de aniversario, de navidad y de san Valentín…

-Pero todavía no he dicho nada -se quejó.

-Quieres que te ayude a capturar a un titan ¿verdad? no tengo la intención de ayudar en algo así.

\- ¿Qué hay de ti Mike? -pero el simplemente la ignoro -como siempre, respuestas aburridas de chicos aburridos -dijo resignada.

Entonces las puertas finalmente se abrieron y Hange salió cabalgando a toda prisa, para ella era como salir al patio de juegos, era cuando se podía sentir libre, adiós normas de conducta, lidear con las personas y los celos insufribles de Levi. Incluso el aire se sentía diferente.

Y ahí estaba, nuevamente lideando con Erwin respecto a la idea de capturar a un titan, se sentía furiosa, nadie la tomaba en serio y pensaban que era solo una mania mas de su obsecion con los titanes, para colmo Moblit tampoco la apoyaba

-Buntaichou no debería hablarle asi al comandante…

-¡callate! -le grito y golpeo en la mesa con la palma de su mano.

Moblit se alejo unos pasos, sabia lo agresiva que podía llegar a ponerse Hange. Erwin rechazo su propuesta como era de esperarse y se alejó de ella, no quería ser el con quien se desquitará, sentía lastima por el primer inepto que se cruzará por el camino de Hange estando furiosa. Y el inepto fue Auruo quien para colmo hizo sus comentarios tontos. Afortunadamente Moblit la controlo y entonces soltó a Auruo quien logro salir sin un solo rasguño, aunque casi moría asfixiado.

-Maldición creí que moría -se quejó sobándose la garganta -no está bien de la cabeza.

-No digas eso, es la esposa del capitán -le regaño Petra -Si te escucha te matara.

-No es mi culpa que al capitán le gusten las locas -Auruo no podía terminar de entender como el capitán Levi se había casado con Hange teniendo a centenares de mujeres hermosas que morían por él, entre ellas incluía a Petra, la mujer de sus sueños.

\- ¿A quién le gustan las locas? -pregunto Levi quien estaba detrás de Auruo.

Auruo sintió que su alma abandonaba su cuerpo y palideció inmediatamente.

Entonces Mike lanzo una véngala roja, un titan estaba cerca, todos corrían a sus posiciones.

-Salvado por un titan, que ironía -se dijo y soltó un gran suspiro.

Erwin entonces vio como Hange subía a su caballo y salía en dirección del titan.

\- ¡Buntaichou! -Moblit le grito y se quedó viendo preocupado.

\- ¡Hange! -Erwin también le grito, iba a ir por ella, pero entonces vio a Levi que ya estaba en su caballo dispuesto a ir a rescatar a esa tonta -Levi.

-Tsk esa idiota -salió cabalgando velozmente.

Hange era perseguida por el titan, hasta el momento lo tenía todo controlado, entonces Levi lanzo una bengala para llamar la atención del titan.

\- ¡No interfieras! -le grito.

El titan dejo de perseguir a Hange y regreso al bosque ahora era ella quien le perseguía y detrás suyo Levi perseguía a Hange…

La persecución termino cuando Auruo casi había sido devorado si no fuera por Levi quien mato al titan y ahí estaba Hange lamentando la muerte de un titan. Levi estaba furioso, no solo se había puesto en peligro, sino que también por su culpa casi mataban a un miembro de su escuadrón.

\- ¡Maldita cuatro ojos! -la sujeto de la capa, Levi había perdido la razón y la furia lo invadía - ¡Si quieres ser mierda de titan no te detendré, pero no pongas en peligro a mis subordinados! -le continúo gritando.

El escuadrón de Levi observaba atónito la pelea excepto Auruo quien seguía llorando y dando gracias de estar vivo.

Levi estaba furioso, pero Hange… ella, no parecía asustada o furiosa, ella lucia… normal.

-Los titanes no defecan porque no tienen aparato digestivo -le comento.

Era el colmo, Levi la dejo, debía alejarse de ella lo más rápido posible, aquella cuatro ojos no podía entender la gravedad de la situación y tampoco quería armar un escándalo frente a sus subordinados.

El ambiente se sentía tenso, estaban a punto de comenzar a gritonearse como era lo usual en ellos, pero entonces Petra vio el cadáver de Ilse y grito horrorizada, Hange miro el cuerpo sorprendida, necesitaba investigar que había pasado, todas las respuestas se aclararían cuando Levi encontró la bitácora.

Al regreso Hange recibió un regaño de Erwin.

\- ¡¿En qué pensabas Hange?! -le grito en cuanto bajo del caballo, solo que ella no le dio importancia y paso de largo o al menos lo intento hasta que Erwin le sujeto fuertemente del brazo - ¿no tienes nada que decir? -le miro furioso.

Levi estaba por intervenir, una cosa era la gravedad del asunto y otra que Erwin se atreviera a tocar de esa forma a su esposa, solo que apenas alanzo a dar un paso cuando ella actuó por su cuenta.

-No, no tengo nada que decir Erwin y tampoco diré que lo lamento -dijo furiosa y sujeto fuertemente con su otro brazo el brazo de Erwin, al punto de enterrarle las uñas -ahora si me disculpas -le lanzo una mirada desafiante y Erwin la soltó.

Todos se habían quedado mirando tensos la escena hasta que Erwin hablo furioso.

\- ¡Todos a sus deberes!

A veces Levi olvidaba que Hange podía defenderse sola, jamás necesitaría de un príncipe que la rescatara. Por más que le gustara la idea de solo por una vez ser el héroe de la mujer que amaba sabía que eso jamás sucedería.

Al término de la expedición Levi cabalgo hasta estar a un lado de Hange mientras recorrían las calles de la ciudad.

\- ¿A dónde iremos a cenar? -le hablo serio, seguía guardando un poco de coraje por lo ocurrido con el titan, pero ningún enojo valía la pena perderse su cena acostumbrada con ella. -El lugar de la última vez no estaba tan malo o podríamos ir a bailar…

-No tengo ganas Levi -dijo girando su cabeza para no verlo más.

-Cuatro ojos dijimos que por muy enojados que estuviéramos jamás dejaríamos nuestras costumbres a un lado -le recrimino.

Hange y Levi tenían sus costumbres que consistían en tener su velada romántica antes y después de cada expedición, salir a comer, bailar o simplemente limitarse a platicar, lo que fuera, pero se habían propuesto que ese tiempo les pertenecía a ellos y aunque estuvieran enojados jamás faltarían a su cita, eso y que jamás irían a dormir peleados.

-Dime algo Levi ¿porque lo hacemos? -Hange le miro con sus ojos de resentimiento, el odiaba esa mirada, le ponía la sangre helada

-Reforzar nuestro matrimonio -le contesto rápidamente.

\- ¿Y tiene caso si esta más que claro que nuestro matrimonio es una balsa que se hunde?

\- ¿A qué te refieres?

-Un esposo que no apoya a su esposa, un matrimonio así está condenado a su fin -dijo y entonces acelero el paso de su caballo dejando atrás a Levi.

Hange se sentía traicionada, Levi debía de apoyarla. Por su parte Levi sentía que Hange estaba mesclando su relación con su deber, cosa que también habían jurado jamás hacer, al parecer a ella todos sus juramentos ya no le importaban.

-Hange -le llamo Erwin quien le alcanzo- ¿planes para hoy? -Le pregunto y dedico una sonrisa-. Había pensado que podíamos discutir lo que paso con el titan y el cuerpo que encontraron.

-A decir verdad, Erwin -Hange medito un momento y entonces sintió como el anillo que colgaba de su cadena daba unos golpecitos en su pecho con el movimiento de la cabalgata -tengo una cita con Levi -le dijo sonriendo.

Levi estaba en su habitación recostado en la cama furioso, miraba al techo blanco y trataba de no pensar en Hange hasta que escucho que llamaban a la puerta, ¿acaso su mente le había comenzado a jugar bromas? era Hange, los viejos hábitos no se olvidaban, ella se había quedado con la costumbre de llamar a la puerta como lo hacía cuando eran solo amantes y sus visitas nocturnas debían ser secretas, hacia tanto tiempo que había pasado de eso, ahora la mayoría sabia sobre su matrimonio, jamás había sido alguien que le gustara exhibir su amor en público, pero si deseaba tomar la mano de Hange frente a los demás era libre de hacerlo. Levi se levantó de la cama y abrió la puerta, ahí estaba ella.

-Hola -saludo y en su mirada se veía arrepentimiento.

Ella estaba lista para escuchar los reproches de Levi, peo el ya no quería pelear, era su noche especial.

-Levi yo… lo lamento -ella entro y Levi cerró la puerta detrás de ella, en cuanto la puerta se cerró ella no perdió tiempo en abrazarlo entonces soltó a llorar -quiero ir a nuestra cita, quiero que no estemos enojados y en definitiva no quiero ser vomito de titan.

Esto último hizo que Levi sonriera ligeramente.

\- ¿Vomito?

-Los titanes cuando están llenos vomitan los cuerpos debido a que carecen de sistema digestivo -explico tratando de contener sus lágrimas.

-Tsk cuatro ojos de mierda no llores más o empañaras tus lentes -le dijo secando la lagrima que le escurría por la mejilla.

-También lamento haber puesto a Auruo en peligro.

-No importa, ya se le pasara el trauma -dijo restándole importancia a Auruo, no porque no le importara, solo que había recibido su merecido, nadie llamaba loca a su esposa y quedaba impune -Yo lamento haberte gritado.

Levi continúo abrazando a Hange durante un largo rato mientras acariciaba sus enredados cabellos.

-Oye cuatro ojos ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que te cepillaste el cabello? -se quejó cuando sus dedos quedaron enredados en un mechón.

-Ah no recuero -dijo sonriendo mientras disfrutaba el estar cerca de su amado.

-Eso debe resolverse -dijo serio apartándola.

Tras la pelea y la "charla de reconciliación" Levi y Hange habían quedado agotados, por lo que decidieron no salir a ningún lado, en vez de eso ellos se quedaron a leer. Levi estaba acostado en la cama escuchando el contenido de la libreta de Ilse, a él le encantaba escuchar la voz de Hange.

En cuanto termino ambos quedaron en silencio unos segundos.

-Suena como una historia de horror -comento Levi.

-Yo siento pena por Ilse -Hange se levantó de su escritorio y se acurruco junto a Levi.

-Ahora lamento haber matado a ese titan, pudo haber sido un buen espécimen de investigación.

-Eso ya no importa, pero debo escribir una carta a Erwin -acto seguido se levantó animada cortando el momento de tranquilidad del que habían estado gozando ambos.

-Oye cuatro ojos como que una carta -dijo molesto.

-Si, una carta romántica -bromeo con Levi.

\- ¿Como que romántica? -Levi frunció en seño y Hange comenzó a reír -es nuestra noche y piensas en escribirle una carta a otro hombre -continúo reclamando.

Al día siguiente Hange visito a la familia de Ilse mientras que Levi platicaba con Erwin.

-Tú eras el primero en oponerse a la captura de titanes -le miro intrigado Erwin- ¿no lo harás solo porque Hange te lo pide?

-Erwin, es mi esposa, un esposo debe apoyar a su esposa -dijo simplemente recordando lo que le había dicho Hange.

-sí, pero es riesgoso -medito.

-Además no lo hago solo por eso -volvió a hablar -aquel titan tenía inteligencia, por ello creo que es importante hacer más investigaciones al respecto por el bien de la humanidad.

Erwin medito un momento y luego asintió.

-Bien no me queda de otra, aprobado, la próxima misión consistirá en capturar un titan -Levi se levantó dispuesto a irse -pero dile a Hange que más le vale idear un excelente plan para capturarlos -advirtió antes de que saliera.

Levi espero a que Hange saliera de hablar con los padres de Ilse, ella aprovecho para disculparse con Auruo, aunque su disculpa casi le mata por segunda vez, ella era muy torpe cuando se trataba de disculpas y sentimientos.

Caminaban de regreso al cuartel y entonces Levi decidido darle la buena noticia a Hange.

-Por cierto -se detuvo y miro a Hange- Erwin dio la autorización para el plan de captura -dicho esto aguardo a ver la reacción de felicidad de Hange, pero ella lucia ¿triste?, Levi en definitiva no la entendía.

-Ya veo -bajo la mirada, vio la cara de consternación de Levi y entonces finalmente soltó un gran grito de victoria- ¡yahooo! -comenzó a dar brinquitos alegres.

-Oye no te emociones, ha dicho que tienes que idea un plan de captura donde no se ponga en peligro a ningún miembro de la legión

 **Y hasta aquí este capítulo, como dije, amo el ova del diario de Ilse y el de Levi, aunque también me gusta el de Jean (no es que me guste Jean) …ok lo admito amo a Jean, es el no. 1 en mi corazón, lo sé, ¿Cómo puedo preferir a Jean sobre Levi? pero así es, que les digo, mi top 6 es así:**

 **no. 6 Reiner**

 **no. 5 Armin**

 **no. 4 Erwin**

 **no. 3 Moblit**

 **no. 2 Levi**

 **no. 1 Jean.**

 **Los demás no me gustan y el personaje masculino que más odio es Berthold y de personaje femenino seria Annie, me choca Annie jaja no sé por qué.**

 **Bueno me despido y comenten ¿Cuál es su top? Nos leemos en el próximo cap. Con todo mi amor KP.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Capítulo 8**

 **No significa que antes no era así**

 **Señoras y señores, jóvenes mayores de 18 años, niños sin supervisión paterna, fans de esta pareja lo prometido es deuda…os traigo …(tambores) ¡mi primer lemon! (aplausos) así que disfruten y mientras yo iré a rezar por mi alma pecadora (broma) la verdad LeviHan sin lemon no es fanfic jaja**

 **Espero sea de su agrado y sin más palabrerío comenzamos…**

8 días después el plan de capturar a un titan se llevó a cabo con éxito y sin ninguna perdida…

Pero antes de eso Hange se había topado con pared en muchas ocasiones.

-Te traje el desayuno -le dijo Levi dejándole la bandeja a un lado del montón de papeles y libros.

El escritorio de Hange estaba hecho un desastre, pero Levi se había prometido no limpiar nada por más que en su interior muriera por hacerlo. Papeles abundaban por todos lados al igual que tazas sucias, Levi había dejado a Hange con su investigación dos días, pero al tercero comenzó a preocuparle que aquella loca ni siquiera comía.

-No puedo, sigo dándole vueltas, necesito formular un plan para capturar un titan sin poner en peligro a nadie -dijo sin despegar la mirada del papel en el que había escrito y dibujado unos planos- ¡no sirve! -se quejó e hizo bola el documento, luego lo lanzo al suelo.

-Debes de comer algo -le dijo serio y entonces decidido dejarla, Hange estaba combinando dos cosas que la ponían furiosa y se estaba convirtiendo en una bomba de tiempo. La primera cosa que enfurecía a Hange era no tener respuestas, la segunda era no comer y mescladas…bueno Levi no quería ser aquel con quien se desquitara, incluso Moblit por supervivencia no se le había acercado, había aprendido de la última vez donde le había enterrado un lápiz en la mano solo por sugerirle descansar. Si, el hombre más fuerte de la humanidad también tenía sus miedos y ese era Hange furiosa.

A pesar del miedo se arriesgó a entrar una segunda vez por la noche, Hange seguía trabajando y no había probado ni un bocado, solo había tomado agua.

-Hange debes de comer algo -le regaño y cambio la charola del desayuno por la de la cena.

-Claro que no, estoy perfectamente bien ¡ahora déjame sola! -le grito hecha una furia y Levi retrocedió unos pasos, no quería terminar con un lápiz incrustado en su garganta, trago saliva y decidido que ya era hora de armarse de valor y terminar con toda esa locura.

-Hange -le volvió a llamar y se acercó a ella decidido, como un domador que debe lidiar con una fiera, el apodo que Erwin le había puesto no podía ser más exacto con ella, Levi estaba por enfrentar a la leona.

-dije… que… me… ¡dejaras sola! -grito y se paró dispuesta a golpear a Levi, pero el esquivo el golpe retrocediendo unos pasos, Hange camino hacia el con una pluma en su mano- ¿no puedes entender que estoy trabajando? -pregunto molesta, Levi se centró en mirar el objeto peligroso y no perderlo de vista, un movimiento en falso y terminaría con una pluma incrustada, pero Hange soltó la pluma y comenzó a aventarle libros- ¡entiende que debo de trabajar! ¡tu enano idiota! ponte en mi lugar, tengo una responsabilidad enorme -reclamaba mientras continuaba aventándole libros, Levi los evadía con facilidad, el problema era que ella tenía todo un librero repleto para lanzar.

-oye cuatro ojos ya detente ¿estas loca? -le dijo sujetándola de una muñeca, Hange intento zafarse, pero él no la soltaba por más que se jaloneara, entonces ella comenzó a darle con el libro que tenía en su mano, le propino unos cuantos golpes en la cabeza hasta que Levi le arranco el libro.

\- ¡suéltame tonto! -le gritaba y trataba de soltarse, entonces se sintió mareada de golpe y las rodillas se le doblaron.

\- ¡Hange! -grito Levi preocupado al ver que Hange se había desmayado probablemente por falta de alimento- Hange amor despierta -le dio unos golpecitos en la mejilla y entonces ella abrió levemente sus ojos, Levi la cargo y recostó en la cama, debía de ir por el médico, pero tampoco quería dejarla sola, afortunadamente para él Moblit asomo su rostro.

\- ¿la líder ya se ha calmado? -pregunto nervioso.

-se ha desmayado, ve rápido por el doctor -ordeno y Moblit salió corriendo.

-Hange, vamos abre tus ojos amor -continuaba hablándole mientras le acariciaba la mejilla, pero ella no reaccionaba, se sentía fría.

Hange se despertó con un gran dolor de cabeza y noto que estaba acostada ella giro su vista y vio a Levi sentado a su lado, seguía siendo de noche, ella no entendía que había pasado, entonces Levi le sonrió al verla despierta.

-Hola -saludo Hange con voz débil.

-Hola -Levi la tomo de la mano -me diste el gran susto de mi vida.

\- ¿más que la ves que te topaste con la araña enorme en mi habitación? -bromeo Hange.

-El doctor dijo que debes guardar reposo.

-Imposible, debo regresar a trabajar -Hange intento levantarse, pero Levi la detuvo -tu no iras a ningún lado cuatro ojos -entonces le arrebato los lentes.

-Levi no veo nada sin ellos -se quejó.

-Come algo y te los regresare -le chantajeo.

\- ¿Como comeré si no veo nada? -le dijo un poco molesta.

-Yo te daré en la boca si es necesario -sentencio.

-Prometo no pararme si me regresas mis lentes -suplico y entonces Levi decidió darle el beneficio de la duda.

Hange recupero sus lentes y Levi le entrego la bandeja, Hange se sentó y examino la comida.

\- ¿Lo has preparado tu? -le pregunto, ella sabía que Levi no se le daba bien la cocina, en realidad se le daba fatal.

-Le he pedido a Petra que lo preparara -respondió- Ella se preocupó mucho por ti en cuanto se enteró que te habías desmayado.

Ya sabiendo que su vida o estomago no corrían riesgo Hange comenzó a comer, en realidad la comida estaba deliciosa.

-Listo he cumplido con mi parte -dijo al comer el ultimo bocado-. Ahora debo continuar con mi trabajo -le dijo una vez más dispuesta a levantarse y nuevamente Levi la detuvo.

-El doctor dijo que guardaras reposo -le regaño.

-Estoy bien Levi -Hange hizo puchero.

-Si tantas fuerzas tienes para levantarte entonces deberías de darte un baño.

-Levi, tomare un baño cuando termine -alego.

-Un baño caliente en la tina te ayudara a despejarte -sentencio - ¡Moblit! -Levi grito y Moblit asomo su cabeza nuevamente.

-A sus órdenes capitán -dijo con miedo.

-Que Hange no se levante o te mato yo -amenazo.

-Capitán no me haga esto, la verdad es que yo ya no se a quien le tengo más miedo -dijo tragando saliva.

Pero Levi no le hizo caso y se retiró.

Lo primero que cruzo por la mente de Hange fue que esa era su oportunidad para ponerse a trabajar, más sin embargo no intento nada, el pobre de Moblit había recibido una gran paliza por parte de Levi tiempo atrás y no quería ser la responsable de que recibiera otra.

Cuando Levi regreso Moblit limpiaba mientras Hange leía un libro.

-Cuatro ojos te dije que debías de descansar -regaño Levi.

-No es investigación, es Romeo y Julieta -enseño la portada del libro.

-Está bien, es hora de que tomes un baño -Levi la cargo hasta el baño donde Levi había preparado una tina con agua caliente.

Hange sintió agradable el contacto de su cuerpo con el agua caliente, ella cerro los ojos un instante y al abrirlos vio que Levi se desvestía.

-Levi ¿Qué haces? -pregunto sorprendida.

-No eres la única que necesita un baño caliente -Levi se metió a la tina y se colocó detrás de ella- lidiar contigo es estresante -Hange se recargo, Levi entonces comenzó a lavarle su cabellera.

Por alguna razón ella se encontraba total y completamente relajada, le agradaba sentir el tacto de Levi quien ahora estaba desenredándole su cabello.

-Creo que debería dejar que me consientas más a menudo -se burló mientras Levi le limpiaba con un cepillo las uñas.

-No sé lo que hiciste para terminar así de sucia -se quejó.

Una vez bañada Levi la seco, ayudo a colocarle una blusa blanca limpia y cargo nuevamente hasta el cuarto. Hange había intentado hacerlo por su cuenta, pero en el proceso se había sentido mareada. Levi sonreía en su interior, finalmente podía hacer algo por Hange. Al llegar al cuarto la dejo suavemente en la cama como si ella estuviera hecha de un frágil cristal. Con suerte ella estaría tan cansada que se quedaría dormida, después de todo a estas alturas eso era lo ella debía de estar haciendo, el té que había bebido contenía medicamento dados por el doctor para que descansara y al agua del baño le había agregado escancias que tenían como efecto fomentar la somnolencia, aun así, Hange seguía activa.

-ya estoy bañada y he comido, ahora ¿puedo continuar con mi investigación doctor Levi? -le dijo amorosamente.

Levi tenía que ingeniase algo para que Hange no se levantara de la cama pero que… entonces antes de que ella se pusiera un solo pie en el suelo le robo un beso.

-Levi -Hange le rodeo el cuello con sus brazos - ¿qué te pico? -ella le miro directo a los ojos -hacía mucho que no me besabas así.

-No sé a qué te refieres cuatro ojos -dijo pegando su frente a la de ella.

-Tiernamente, usualmente sueles ser más apasionado.

-Hace unas horas te desmayaste ¿Acaso un esposo no se puede preocupar por su esposa? –antes de que ella le reprochara algo volvió a besarla y recostó su cabeza con delicadeza en la almohada, se colocó sobre ella y continúo besándola, con sus manos le desabotono la blusa lentamente y después levanto levemente a Hange para deshacerse de la prenda. Ella estaba completamente desnuda.

-Amor, yo quisiera, pero tengo trabajo -le dijo dulcemente mientras con su mano le acariciaba la mejilla a Levi.

-El trabajo puede esperar -le susurro en el oído y volvió a besarla, después dejo sus labios y continuo su camino hacia la clavícula.

Hange se resignó, quizás si cansaba a Levi ella podría continuar con su trabajo.

Así que comenzó a desabotonar su camisa y una vez que quedo desnudo del torso ella dio un giro para quedar sobre Levi.

-Hey -él se quejó y Hange comenzó a besarle el cuello.

-Hange -soltó un gemido, ella sabía cómo excitarlo, pero debía seguir con el plan y mantenerla ocupada lo más posible hasta que ya fuera que el té o las esencias hicieran su efecto y se quedara dormida.

Ella comenzó a desabotonarle el pantalón, debía de terminar rápido, Levi quedaría cansado y ella continuaría con su trabajo, era en lo único que pensaba.

Pero Levi recupero la cordura y entonces la giro para volver a intercambiar los papeles, le tomo las manos y la dejo inmovilizada mientras continuaba besándola hasta llegar al abdomen, hacia tanto que ella se había acostumbrado a las caricias de Levi que las cosquillas habían quedado atrás. La soltó momentáneamente y entonces admiro su belleza, era afortunado de tener a Hange, la amaba a pesar de todo, de sus manías, de su reciente locura por los titanes, de sus pleitos, nada importaba más que ellos dos en ese momento y el mundo junto con el pasado se podían ir a una zanja profunda.

Hange sintió el toque frio de la cadena de Levi en donde colgaba su anillo de bodas y eso le hizo estremecerse.

\- ¿Qué pasa? ¿estás bien? -le pregunto preocupado, después de todo hasta hace poco ella había sufrido un desmayo.

-Si, no pasa nada, solo que tu cadena esta fría -le contesto y tomo el anillo que colgaba balanceándose levemente del cuello de Levi.

-Bueno eso se puede solucionar -le dijo y se quitó la cadena, luego tomo el anillo y lo saco poniéndoselo en el dedo correspondiente -ahora que lo pienso es tonto llevarlo colgando, después de todo ya todos saben lo nuestro -dijo reflexionando mientras miraba su anillo.

-Creo que tienes razón -Hange levanto su cabeza y se quitó la cadena, saco sus anillos y cuando estaba por ponérselos Levi la detuvo, y le quito el anillo de bodas, ahora lo sostenía con una mano y con la otra tomo la mano de Hange

\- ¿Hange Zoe me harías el honor de seguir siendo mi esposa? -ella asintió y él le coloco el anillo.

-Siempre y para siempre -le contesto Hange y lo beso-. Te amo Levi -le dijo- sé que no te lo digo muy a menudo, pero lo hago, ¿lo sabes verdad?

-Yo también te amo Hange -continúo besándola -aunque no te lo diga muy seguido.

-Está bien, si lo hiciéramos carecería de significado -dijo soltando una risita, Levi le beso la mano -Gracias por ser siempre mi héroe.

Quizás Levi no sentía que fuera el héroe de Hange, pero para ella Levi lo era todo el tiempo, siempre apoyándola y estando a su lado animándola a continuar y le daba la fuerza para hacerlo.

Entonces Hange aprovecho el momento de debilidad de su oponente y volvió a girarlo para colocarse sobre él.

-Hey -se quejó nuevamente.

-Cerebro vs fuerza amor, ¿quién Cres que gane? -le dijo sonriente y entonces se enfocó en despojar a Levi de los pantalones emparejando el juego, ahora estaba únicamente en ropa interior.

Hange comenzó a besarle nuevamente en donde sabia era su punto débil, su cuello, Levi soltó otro gemido mientras le recorría con suaves caricias las piernas, Hange por su parte también le hacía caricias a Levi con sus palmas mientras recorría sus abdominales muy bien marcados.

A pesar de que Hange estaba disfrutando el momento no debía de perder de vista su objetivo y ese era el de terminar rápido para ponerse a trabajar, así que a su pesar decidió que haría lo que fuera para que ese encuentro llegara a su fin, ella dejo el cuello de Levi y decenio hacia abajo, le bajo el boxer dejando su miembro al descubierto y prosiguió a llevárselo a su boca.

-Hange -Levi no dejaba de estremecerse, debía de soportar y procurar tardar lo suficiente para que las drogas hicieran efecto en Hange y quedara dormida, pero al parecer ella quería hacer algo similar. Tenía razón ella con su comentario anterior, solo que no era fuerza vs cerebro lo que estaban probando en ese momento, era el autocontrol y él iba perdiendo-. Oye cuatro ojos si sigues así no voy a poder satisfacerte -logro articular esa frase y entonces Hange dejo lo que venía haciendo.

-No te preocupes amor luego puedes compensármelo -le dijo con una sonrisa pícara.

-No yo creo que no -Levi se levantó y beso apasionadamente a Hange, sus lenguas parecían realiza una danza y solo dejaron de basarse hasta que requirieron aire, en ese instante Levi volvió a tener la ventaja posicionándose nuevamente sobre ella, al parecer se la pasarían jugando a eso toda la noche.

Entonces Levi comenzó a enfocarse en los pechos de Hange, ella soltó un gemido.

-Levi -continúo gimiendo mientras el aludido lamia uno de los pezones y con su mano hacia su trabajo en el otro-. Levi…yo…tengo que… -intentaba articular la frase, pero no podía -mi trabajo.

El corazón de ambos palpitaba a gran velocidad, Levi dejo los pechos de Hange y prosiguió a la parte baja, era momento de su venganza.

-Levi … -Hange agarraba con fuerza las cobijas y su espalda se arqueaba con cada vez que Levi lograba dar en su punto más sensible.

Levi se detuvo cuando estuvo seguro de que ella estaba completamente húmeda y entonces regreso a los labios de Hange quien lucía cansada.

\- ¿Todo bien amor? -le pregunto satisfecho de ver que su trabajo daba frutos.

-No creas que no me doy cuenta de lo que intentas -le dijo con un tono de voz cansado.

\- ¿De lo que intento? -se hizo el desentendido- Yo solo le hago el amor a mi esposa.

-No me mientas Levi, nunca lo has hecho, no empieces ahora.

Pero Hange no quería discutir justo en ese momento, lo que ella más deseaba en ese instante era que Levi la hiciera suya.

Entonces Levi introdujo su ya erecta virilidad en Hange y comenzó a realizar suaves movimientos, Hange movía sus caderas en sincronía con Levi mientras ambos respiraban agitadamente, el hundió su rostro en el cuello de Hange y ella le araño la espalda presa de la excitación, ambos estaban llegando al orgasmo, pero ahora era Hange quien no quería que Levi terminara tan rápido.

-Levi continua -le suplicaba mientras trataba de ahogar sus gemidos.

Ahora que Levi lo pensaba mejor quizás tener relaciones no había sido la mejor idea, después de todo ella debía descansar, pero ya llevaban mucho tiempo sin compartir cama… en ese momento sin siquiera darse cuenta se corrió dentro de ella y ahora lo único que le inundaba la mente era que había metido la pata.

-Levi -le llamo Hange mientras recuperaba el aliento -hey -ella tomo su rostro para que la mirara - ¿todo bien?

-Lo siento Hange no quería… -dijo horrorizado.

-Levi no pasa nada, el riesgo de embarazo no es tan alto como uno creería -le dijo esa mentira blanca para calmarlo, claro que Levi supo que mentía pues ella se mordió el labio.

Ambos habían llegado al acuerdo de que no tendrían hijos, por lo que habían tomado las medidas necesarias para que Hange no quedara embarazada, pero esa noche ninguno había tomado sus precauciones.

Levi se recostó a un lado de Hange agotado y ella se recostó sobre su pecho.

-No puedo creer que no estés para nada cansada -dijo resignado Levi.

-Lo sabía, sabía que intentabas hacer que me quedara dormida -se burló.

-sí, pero no ha resultado, creo que he sido yo quien ha caído al final en tus redes

-yo no lo veo así -dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla -ahora lo que menos quiero es separarme de ti.

-Podría decir entonces que mi misión está cumplida y que no te levantaras de la cama -dijo satisfecho.

Ambos se quedaron abrazados unos segundos y entonces Hange tuvo una idea.

\- ¡Redes! -grito rompiendo ese momento romántico- mi esposo es un genio.

-No entiendo ¿de qué hablas?

-Redes, para capturar a los titanes -se explicó-. Es tan obvio que casi no lo veo.

-No funcionaria los titanes las romperían.

-No si están hechas de otro material, como el de las cuchillas -medito emocionada.

-Me alegra haberte ayudado a resolver el enigma -le dijo contento Levi

-Solo tendríamos que colocarlas y dirigir a los titanes a ese punto -continúo emocionada-. Tenemos que festejar ¿listo para el segundo round? -pregunto y antes de que Levi le pudiera contestar ella se lanzó sobre él y comenzó a besarle apasionadamente.

-Oye cuatro ojos me vas a terminar matando.

Continuaron besándose, Hange sintió como sus ojos se le cerraban hasta que se quedó dormida.

\- ¿Hange? -Levi se dio cuenta de que finalmente se había quedado dormida lo cual era excelente salvo por un problema, le había dejado excitado-. Maldita cuatro ojos -maldijo y se recostó a su lado, no tardó mucho en también quedarse dormido.

Por la mañana Hange fue la primera en despertar, se sentía renovada y lista para enfrentar el día, pero entonces se dio cuenta de que Levi seguía dormido, ella no podía creerlo, jamás lo había visto dormir en sus años que llevaban casados, usualmente Levi se despertaba primero y luego le tocaba la dura tarea de levantarla a ella. Ella sonrió, se levantó despacio para no hacer ruido y salió de la habitación.

Cuando Levi despertó noto que algo hacía falta a su lado, entonces abrió los ojos de golpe y lo confirmo, Hange no estaba, esa cuatro ojos de seguro ya se había escapado para ir a trabajar, Levi pensó en matarla en cuanto la viera y entonces detrás de él Hange le hablo.

-Ya despertaste amor -Levi giro la cabeza y ahí estaba Hange parada en la puerta con una bandeja-. He triado el desayuno -le dijo y camino hacia dentro del cuarto, con su pie empujo la puerta para cerrarla-. Wafles, tus favoritos -dejo la bandeja en la cama y se sentó a su lado.

\- ¿Me he quedado dormido? ¿Qué hora es? -pregunto desconcertado.

-Calma no es tan tarde, la mayoría sigue durmiendo, es domingo día libre ¿lo olvidas? -le aclaro.

Era la primera vez que él se quedaba dormido, usualmente se levantaba antes que Hange y eso se debía a dos motivos, el primero era porque se había acostumbrado a levantarse temprano y el segundo porque le gustaba despertar y mirarla dormir junto a él.

-Tu no deberías haberte levantado -regaño.

-No podía dejarte la tarea del desayuno.

Levi no pudo argumentar nada al respecto.

 **Hasta aquí el capítulo, espero les gustara, dejen sus opiniones, les suplico nada de jitomatazos, hice lo mejor que pude.**

 **Por otra parte, Izayama dijo que Levi baña a Hange ¿Qué más pruebas necesitamos para saber que LeviHan es real? O que, me van a decir que los amigos se bañan entre ellos… sospechoso, muy sospechoso. Saludos y nos leemos en el próximo capitulo.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Capítulo 9**

 **Saber quiénes son tus amigos**

 **La parte en la que Eren conoce a Hange y Levi es genial, cada uno demuestra sus personalidades únicas en esos pocos minutos y en este capítulo quería poner a Eren en un dilema, pero la que termino en el dilema fui yo, así que lo dejare para después. Ustedes ¿que hubieran preferido? que todos menos Eren se enteraran que Levi y Hange están casados y cuando Eren lo descubriera fuera algo así de ya lo sabíamos o que Eren se entera del matrimonio de estos dos, pero no puede decirle ni a sus dos mejores amigos.**

El cuerpo de exploración salía nuevamente de misión, a diferencia de otras veces ahora las personas lucían emocionadas.

\- ¡comandante Erwin extermine a unos cuantos titanes por mí! -gritaba la gente y en cuanto vieron a Levi comenzaron a victorear.

-El capitán Levi, dicen que vale como una unidad completa.

-Cerrad el pico -se quejó Levi.

-Apuesto a que no te adularían tanto si supieran que eres un fanático de la limpieza con un trastorno obsesivo compulsivo.

Hange estaba divertida con la situación, Levi se había vuelto toda una personalidad importante. Entre la multitud los hombres lo envidiaban por su fuerza y destreza y las mujeres gritaban su nombre, otras incluso se desmayaban al verlo.

Entonces vio entre las personas a esos dos niños, Hange recordó que cada vez que salían en una exploración aquellos dos indudablemente se presentaban para despedirlos, la niña siempre lucia seria y el chico siempre dedicaba una gran sonrisa, incluso cuando regresaban derrotados aquel chico les sonreía como símbolo de apoyo. Ya no eran unos niños, ahora eran unos adolescentes que al parecer se habían convertido en reclutas, pero sobre todo le agrado saber que habían sobrevivido al evento de hace cinco años.

Las puertas se estaban abriendo y Hange no contenía la emoción

-Los titanes nos están esperando ahí afuera, ¿con que clase nos toparemos esta vez?, daría lo que fuera por poder ver uno de los anormales.

Levi miraba a Hange y se preguntaba en qué momento su obsesión había subido de nivel, aun podía recordar cuando había jurado matar a todos los titanes y ahora los amaba, pero lo peor no era eso, sino el momento en que se le había ocurrido casarse con aquella loca, solo le tardo unos segundos recordar las miles de razones por las que le había propuesto matrimonio a Hange, si, ella estaba loca y él estaba loco por amarla.

-Ya puedo ver a una anormal.

\- ¿En dónde? -miro a todos lados.

-Justo aquí -se acercó demasiado a ella, si no los estuvieran viendo miles de ojos le hubiera robado un beso, ya no era por guardar un secreto, simplemente no le gustaba mostrar sus emociones en público.

Entonces iniciaron su viaje, no tardaron en toparse con los titanes y pelear contra ellos.

-Levi regresamos -le informo Erwin y después lo puso al corriente de la situación.

¡El muro rose había caído!

Levi llego justo a tiempo para salvar a tres chicos que estaban a punto de ser comidos por dos titanes, los cuales fácilmente extermino.

\- ¿Hey que demonios está pasando aquí? -pregunto intrigado.

El cuerpo de exploración acabo con los titanes dentro del muro e incluso lograron capturar dos titanes quienes después serian bautizados como Sawney y Bean

\- ¿Dónde estoy? -se preguntó Eren al despertar en una celda.

-Cómo puedes deducir en una celda bajo tierra -Erwin comenzó a explicarle su situación a Eren

Erwin parecía confiar en Eren, pero Levi por su parte no lo hacía, para él solo era una serie de casos convenientes, perdida de la memoria, padre desaparecido y para colmo y mala suerte de Eren había peleado con Hange por la mañana debido a aquel mocoso así que se las pagaría.

-Responde la pregunta pedazo de escoria ¿Qué es lo que quieres hacer? -le pregunto mientras estaba recargado en la pared de brazos cruzados.

-Quiero unirme al cuerpo de exploración y matar a todos los titanes que pueda -contesto con sus ojos llenos de furia.

Fabuloso, otro loco de los titanes, fue lo que pensó Levi, pero vio algo en Eren que le hizo ofrecerse a asumir toda la responsabilidad sobre ese chico.

Horas antes de la visita a Eren…

Tras la batalla en el muro Rose, Levi se disponía a tomar un descanso, dormir unas horas y estar en compañía de Hange, quien finalmente había dejado su papeleo y se fue a acostar a su lado.

-Estoy tan emocionada por comenzar con las investigaciones de los titanes -dijo contenta mientras se acurrucaba en los brazos de Levi.

-Qué bueno que te gusto mi regalo de aniversario -le sonrió.

-No cuenta, no los capturaste tu solo -le reprocho.

-Pero yo lleve a cabo el plan de captura.

-Plan que yo diseñe -alego.

-Plan que yo te ayude a diseñar -dijo recordando aquella ocasión.

-Si, fuiste una buena fuente de inspiración.

-Hey cuando quieras puedo ayudarte nuevamente.

Entonces ambos se besaron, comenzó como un suave beso que después se convirtió en uno apasionado, Levi continúo besándola mientras ella le quitaba la camisa.

-Pero sería fabuloso poder hablar con el chico titan -dijo y entonces Levi frunció el ceño.

-Cuatro ojos estás hablando de otro hombre cuando estamos por hacer el amor -se quejó.

-No seas celoso, es un niño de quince años -soltó una risita.

-Pues ese mocoso es un peligro, Erwin quiere que le acompañe mañana a visitarlo.

\- ¡Que! -grito sorprendida - ¿Tu lo veras y yo no?

-Así es, además tú no tienes por qué ir a ver a ningún otro hombre, menos si es una amenaza -dijo todavía molesto.

-No empieces Levi, le llevo demasiados años.

-No son tantos. Para no interesarte has calculado hasta cuantos años existen de diferencia.

-No se necesita ser un genio para calcularlos -replico.

-Tú no te vas a acercar a él, fin de la discusión -dijo firme.

-Ok, está bien -dijo seria y se acostó dándole la espalda -apaga la vela, vamos a dormirnos.

\- ¿Es enserio? -dijo ahora más molesto - ¿Qué paso con la promesa de no irnos a dormir enojados?

-No estoy enojada, solo me duele repentinamente la cabeza -le contesto y luego cerro los ojos esperando quedar dormida rápidamente para no tener que lidiar mas con Levi, sus escenas de celos y su obsesión de sobreprotegerla.

Eren estaba esperando en la celda, recordaba que el comandante Erwin le había dicho que ya se las ingeniarían para sacarlo, pero ahora pensaba que estaría encerrado para siempre, entonces escucho un ruido y de la nada salió Hange pegándole un gran susto.

-Así que tú eres Eren -le dijo sonriente.

Levi no le había comentado nada del muchacho por más que Hange le había bombardeado con preguntas

-Así que has visto al chico titan -dijo bajando el periódico donde se leía la noticia -dime ¿Cómo era? -Le pregunto intrigada.

Levi tomaba su té y había decidido ignorar a Hange

-Vamos Levi dime algo.

\- ¿Oye porque te interesa saber cómo es? -dijo molesto tanto por las preguntas como por que Hange le estaba sacudiendo el brazo

-No empieces Levi, es un niño, honestamente ¿alguna vez te he pintado los cuernos?

Pero aun así Hange no obtuvo respuestas y eso la había llevado a ese punto.

Eren salió de la celda y ahora caminaban por el largo corredor. En compañía de Mike, eso también se debía a Levi…

\- ¡Me niego a que lo veas! -le dijo furioso Levi a Hange olvidando que se encontraba en presencia de Mike y Erwin.

\- ¡Levi ya basta! me hartan tus manías -le dijo furiosa y golpeo el escritorio de Erwin.

-Erwin apóyame -le dijo y también soltó un golpe en el escritorio.

-Erwin no te va a apoyar porque estas actuando como un niño -le regaño dando otro golpe en el escritorio

Erwin solo soltaba suspiros y se lamentaba por su escritorio, a este paso lo terminarían rompiendo.

\- ¡Bueno ya basta! -interrumpió la pelea -Hange escoltara a Eren al juicio en compañía de Mike, eso es todo, Hange puedes retirarte, necesito hablar con Levi.

Hange salió con una sonrisa en su rostro, le había ganado a Levi, le dedico una sonrisa victoriosa y le saco la lengua antes de irse.

\- ¡¿Erwin que demonios?! -le grito cuando Hange salió de la oficina.

-Calma Levi, es lo mejor, el corredor es corto así ella no tendrá interacción con Eren durante mucho tiempo, pero se habrá sacado la espina y lo más importante ustedes dejaran de pelear y no me molestaran más.

-Supongo que prefiero que la acompañe Mike y no Moblit -dijo pensativo.

-Eso es, entonces todo arreglado, ahora me iré a la reunión que tengo con el comandante Pixis.

-Soy la líder de escuadrón Hange Zoe y él es Mike -presento y el aludido lo olfateo -Ah es que tiene la costumbre de olfatear a la gente la primera vez que la ve y después sonríe -Eren no sabía ni que pensar de aquellos dos -Oh valla ya hemos llegado -se lamentó Hange.

Para sorpresa de Hange y de Levi vieron al pastor Nick, aquel que les había casado, valla que los años también habían sido buenos con él, ahora parecía ser un hombre importante, para su alivio él no los reconoció.

El juicio estaba perdido, todos pensaban que Eren era un peligro… hasta que Levi saco su coraje reprimido con Eren golpeándolo sin piedad, para cuando termino el pobre chico estaba todo cubierto de moretones. Pero valió la pena pues quedo bajo custodia de la legión de exploración.

-Exageraste mucho, como siempre -dijo Hange mientras curaba a Eren y recordaba cómo había terminado golpeado años atrás Moblit.

Levi se encontraba al otro lado de la habitación recargado en la pared y miraba con odio a aquel mocoso y cuando no le veía a él veía a Hange quien lucía fascinada con Eren.

-Dime Eren ¿aun estas resentido conmigo? -dijo sentándose a su lado.

-No, ahora entiendo el motivo -dijo con miedo.

Levi solo se había ido a sentar junto a Eren para así poderle lanzar una mirada de desaprobación a su esposa. Hange supo que decía "aléjate del mocoso", pero ella contrataco con una mirada retadora que decía "no fastidies"

-Me alegra oírlo

-Pues yo creo que te has excedido, mira le has sacado un diente -Hange saco un pañuelo donde estaba envuelto el diente de Eren.

\- ¿porque lo has recogido? que desagradable -dijo tratando de parecer calmado.

-Es una muestra importante para mí.

-Eren suerte que no van a diseccionarte unos bichos raros como ella.

-No me compares, yo nunca mataría a Eren sin ningún motivo.

Ya habían comenzado a pelear nuevamente, solo que trataban de mantener la calma ya que estaban frente a Eren y no querían asustar más al muchacho.

Levi estaba empacando para ir al lugar designado para cuidar de Eren.

-Te veré en unos días para la expedición -le dijo Hange a Levi mientras le observaba como una y otra vez hacia su maleta asegurándose de no olvidar nada.

-En realidad me gustaría que vinieras conmigo -le dijo y se acercó para besarla -si prometes no fraternizar con Eren.

-Otra vez lo mismo -se quejó-, pero pese a todo te agrada el chico -se burló.

\- ¿A qué te refieres?

-No lo llamas mocoso, escoria o cualquier otro apodo ofensivo, le llamas por su nombre, eso significa que le tienes aprecio -concluyo.

-No es aprecio -negó.

-Lo que digas.

-Me recuerda un poco a ti -dijo tras meditar un momento.

-Que gracioso a mí me recuerda a ti.

\- ¿Pero qué estupideces dices cuatro ojos? yo no me parezco en nada a ese mocoso -Levi termino de empacar-. Aun así, me gustaría que vinieras -dijo lamentando tener que irse y estar separado de Hange, nunca antes lo habían hecho, jamás se habían alejado.

-No puedo, tengo que iniciar ya los experimentos con los titanes capturados, pero prometo darme una vuelta luego -ella entonces lo beso.

-Será una tortura estar sin ti todos esos días -le volvió a besar.

-No serán tantos días, lo prometo -fue el turno de ella de besarlo.

-Capitán -interrumpió Petra y cuando vio la escena se tornó roja de la vergüenza y se giró-. Lo siento, quería informarle que estamos listos para partir.

-Me tengo que ir -se lamentó y abrazo a Hange-. Te amo -le susurro en el oído y luego se separaron.

Levi se fue y Hange lo vio partir desde la ventana, Levi giro para ver a Hange una última vez. Si, esos días serian una tortura para ambos.

Eren miraba a Levi, el parecía calmado y sereno, se preguntaba en que estaría pensando, seguramente en la forma de matarlo, desde aquella paliza el capitán Levi le daba miedo.

Pero Levi solo pensaba en que había dejado a Hange junto con Erwin y Moblit quien para colmo había dejado a Nifa ¿o Nifa a el? bah que importaba el punto era que estaba soltero y juraba que seguía obsesionado con Hange y con Erwin no confiaba más que en las misiones, ya que en más de una ocasión le había atrapado mirándola. Si no fuera su superior ya le había dado una gran paliza como a Moblit.

Pero solo podía culpar de sus desgracias a Eren, si no fuera por el mocoso, no tendría que hacerle de niñera y no tendría que mudarse a un castillo abandonado y lleno de polvo. Bueno el polvo se podía solucionar poniendo a todos a limpiar hasta que reluciera.

-Ya he terminado con el piso de arriba -le informo Eren- ¿Podría indicarme cual será mi habitación?

-Tu dormiras en el sótano.

-¿Otra ves en el sótano señor?

-Por supuesto aun no eres capaz de controlarte y si te conviertes en titan mientras duermes podremos contenerte bajo tierra, esa fue una de las condiciones que aceptamos para obtener tu custodia. Hay que seguir las reglas -entonces comenzó a caminar para alejarse de Eren-. Tengo cosas que hacer ocúpate de esta sala.

Eren miraba extrañado a Levi y Petra se había dado cuenta.

-Por tu cara diría que estas decepcionado -le dijo alegre.

\- ¿perdón?

-Me parece que te llamare Eren igual que lo hace el capitán Levi y lo que él dice es la ley.

-Claro a mí no me importa -se quedó pensando- ¿De verdad tengo cara de lucir decepcionado? -pregunto.

-Claro, aunque es una reacción normal, después de todo dista mucho de ser el héroe invulnerable que todos piensan que es -ella giro para ver que no la escuchara -el verdadero capitán Levi es bajito, irritable, violento, de carácter sumamente difícil, posesivo y celoso … -comenzó a enlistar.

A Eren le llamo la atención la palabra celoso, ¿celoso? ¿de quién? ¿Acaso el capitán Levi tenía una pareja sentimental o estaba enamorado de alguien?

-No es eso, me ha sorprendido lo disciplinado que es a la hora de obedecer las órdenes de los superiores.

\- ¿Pensabas que como ostenta tanto poder se saltaría cuando quisiera la cadena de mando?

-Si, pensaba que no obedecería ordenes de nadie.

-Desconozco los detalles de su historia, pero he oído que al principio era como tú dices, mucho antes de unirse al cuerpo de exploración he oído que era un famoso ladrón en la ciudad subterránea.

\- ¿Entonces?

-Ni idea -Petra se encogió de hombros- Se unió al cuerpo de exploración bajo órdenes directas del comandante Erwin y fue cuando conoció a…

-Oye Eren -apareció de repente Levi furioso y Petra fingió estar ocupada barriendo -vengo del piso de arriba vuelve a limpiarlo.

Eren salió corriendo de la habitación y Levi entonces se quedó solo con Petra.

-Petra limítate a no contarle mi vida personal al novato por favor -le dijo, pero no en forma de regaño, Levi apreciaba demasiado a Petra.

-Si capitán lo siento -dijo arrepentida.

Levi miro su mano donde estaba si anillo de bodas, quizás era momento de ocultar nuevamente su matrimonio, después de todo desde ahora se estarían cuidando la espalda de enemigos humanos y no solo de titanes

-Y consígueme una cadena o un listón -solicito.

-Si capitán -Petra dio unos pasos hacia él y se quitó la cadena que llevaba -le regalo la mía capitán.

Ella le entrego la cadena en la mano y sintió estremecerse al tocarlo.

-Gracias -él se quitó el anillo y lo coloco en la cadena, luego se la puso y oculto debajo de su ropa.

Petra se quedó estática, Levi se fue y ella seguía sumergida en sus pensamientos, estaba avergonzada de su conducta, después de todo Levi era su superior y para colmo estaba casado, para agregar más ella conocía a su esposa y su esposa confiaba en ella, no solo estaba traicionando sus valores, también había traicionado a Hange con aquel pensamiento.

El día había sido largo y cansado por toda la limpieza, estaban descansando y tomando té mientras Eren explicaba lo que sabía respecto a su condición de titan. Por su parte Hange le había mandado una carta a Levi informándole que lo había meditado y que llegaría por la noche al castillo abandonado que había servido como cuartel general del cuerpo de exploración años atrás y en donde ahora estaban.

-Ya están al corriente, no es nada que no esté en los informes, pero ella no se va a conformar con eso -tomo de su té, era el momento para asustar al mocoso -Su eterna sed de conocimiento puede llegar a matarte.

\- ¿Ella? -pregunto eren sorprendido cuando escucho un gran golpe.

Se trataba de Hange quien había entrado emocionada por comenzar los estudios con Eren, tanto que se había dado un gran golpe en la cara con la puerta que estaba cerrada.

-Buenas noches chicos del escuadrón Levi -saludo.

-Llegas muy pronto -dijo fingiendo poca importancia.

-Me moría de ganas de verle -dijo emocionada.

-¿La mayor Hange? -Eren se quedo sorprendido.

-Siento el retraso Eren, estoy a cargo de la investigación de los dos titanes que capturamos y me gustaría que tú me ayudaras con los experimentos que tengo la intención de realizar mañana -dijo emocionada-. Necesito tu permiso.

\- ¿Como? ¿Experimentos? ¿Y qué tengo que hacer? -pregunto con miedo recordando las palabras del capitán.

-Algo de lo más alucinante -ella sonrió y se sonrojo.

-Bueno yo no puedo darte permiso, soy solo un cadete, no tengo la autoridad necesaria para dártelo.

-Levi -ella miro a su esposo- ¿qué va a hacer eren mañana?

-limpiar el jardín -dijo enfadado al ver a su esposa ruborizarse por otro hombre.

-Muy bien entonces decidido, nos vemos mañana -le tomo de la mano.

Todos miraban incrédulos aquel hecho, esperaban que el cápita se lanzara sobre Eren y le diera unos buenos golpes.

-Si, pero ¿En qué consistirán esos experimentos? -pregunto nervioso Eren

Él estaba también incrédulo de que aquella mujer no le hubiera importado lo que el capitán Levi había dicho y ahora que lo veía desde el otro extremo de la mesa, este lucia furioso.

-Deja no preguntes -dijo Auruo aburrido de no haber presenciado una matanza.

\- ¡Lo sabía! tienes cara de querer saberlo -dijo acercándose más al rostro de Eren.

Levi no soporto más entonces se levantó y se fue furioso, todos desconcertados por lo que había pasado lo siguieron. Ya discutiría con ella cuando fuera a dormir, pero ella no llego. Se había quedado tola la noche hablando con Eren de sus teorías y mientras tanto Levi se había quedado en el cuarto esperándola preguntándose donde estaba.

Por la mañana Hange seguía hablando con Eren entonces Moblit entro rápidamente para comunicarle a Hange que habían matado a los titanes.

Cabalgaron rápidamente hasta donde hace unos días habían mantenido cautivos a los titanes.

\- ¡nooooo! -lloraba y gritaba Hange lamentando la muerte de sus titanes.

-La mayor Hange ha perdido un tornillo -dijo Auruo y Petra le dio un codazo en las costillas.

\- ¿Acaso quieres que el capitán te mate? -le regaño.

Levi estaba detrás de ellos, esperaba que hiciera una escena golpeándolo por insultar a Hange, pero no fue así, el solo hablo para dirigirse a Eren.

-Vámonos, ahora es asunto de la policía militar -dijo y se dio media vuelta.

Petra no entendía que le había picado al capitán, últimamente lucia distante de Hange y se había quitado el anillo. ¿Acaso estarían peleados?

Al regreso Hange seguía lamentándose. Ahora se encontraba a solas con Levi.

-Cuatro ojos deja de lamentarte de una buena vez -le regaño harto de escuchar sus lloriqueos.

-Tu regalo fue destruido y a ti no te importa -se quejó.

-Son titanes, ya te conseguiré otros, mientras puedes divertirte con el niño titan.

\- ¿Levi que te ha picado ahora? -dijo Hange extrañada de su actitud, el usualmente no era así de frio con ella cuando estaban a solas. Supuso que era debido a que llevaban varios días peleando por el mismo tema, Eren.

-Solo estoy harto de tus lloriqueos, por cierto, mientras realizas tus experimentos lo mejor sería que tú te quedaras en otra habitación, así no te molestia y tú tampoco a mí.

\- ¿Que? -Hange no podía creer lo que acababa de escuchar.

-Tu desorden me molesta -dijo dándole la espalda dispuesto a retirarse.

-Levi espera -ella lo tomo de la mano y entonces vio que no llevaba su anillo-. Tu anillo -dijo sorprendida.

-Lo he dejado olvidado en la habitación -dijo desviando la mirada.

Esa actitud jamás la había tenido Levi, Hange conocía todas sus expresiones, acciones y los significados de cada una de ellas, esta era nueva, Levi jamás le había mentido, por ende, no sabía cómo lucia cuando mentía y lo supo Levi le estaba mintiendo, ocultaba algo.

-No me mientas Levi -dijo en voz baja.

-No lo hago -contesto y nuevamente realizado la misma acción de desviar la mirada.

\- ¡maldito, me estas mintiendo! -le dijo furiosa- Levi tu jamás me habías mentido.

Hange necesitaba una explicación, pero Levi solo seguía estático.

\- ¿No vas a decirme nada?

-No tengo nada que decir -contesto y se retiró.

El resto de su escuadrón estaba afuera hablando con Eren de la posibilidad de nuevos reclutas, Levi quería alejarse de Hange lo más posible, haci que monto su caballo y cabalgo hasta donde se encontraban los miembros de su escuadrón.

-Haremos patrullaje de la zona -informo.

Unos minutos más tarde Hange salió al patio.

\- ¿Moblit dónde están los demás? -pregunto Hange.

-El capitán Levi y el resto han salido de patrullaje -informo.

-Haci que Levi hace lo que sea para estar lejos de mi -reflexiono en voz baja-. Moblit nos vamos.

Para cuando Levi regreso noto que todo estaba demasiado callado, entonces entro rápidamente al castillo. Por ningún lado encontró a Hange o al inútil de Berner, solo faltaba un lugar por revisar, su habitación, al entrar Levi vio un pedazo de papel en el escritorio y sobre este se encontraba el anillo de bodas de Hange, Levi lo tomo y miro triste, luego desdoblo el papel temiendo lo peor.

 _Levi,_

 _Me voy a la ceremonia de reclutamiento con Erwin, él me ha pedido que le acompañe y no he podido negarme, regresare después única y exclusivamente a continuar con los proyectos de investigación de Eren, guarda este anillo con el tuyo ya que al parecer prefieres que quede guardado. Atentamente Hange._

Levi sintió que el corazón se le partía en mil pedazos.

\- ¿Capitán? -le hablo Eren quien estaba en la puerta - ¿todo bien?

-sí, todo bien -dijo intentando mantener la compostura.

Eren se retiró, pero Petra que estaba detrás decidió quedarse.

\- ¿Capitán? -fue el tuno de Petra de preguntar, ella entro y cerró la puerta.

-Hange, ella me ha dejado -le dijo enseñándole el anillo de Hange y el ánimo de Petra también descendió, ella sabía lo que Hange significaba para Levi y por ello entendía el dolor por el que su capitán estaba pasando.

Petra amaba a Levi, sabia que no era posible, sabia que nunca estarían juntos, que era un amor no correspondido y cualquier otra chica en su lugar festejaría aquel rompimiento, pero ella era diferente, ella no quería ver sufrir a la persona que amaba, quería que fuera feliz, aunque no fuera a su lado.

 **Hasta aquí el cap. En el próximo capitulo mas drama y también accion, suspenso y todo lo que se requiere para que una historia sea genial, saludos a todos y nos leemos la próxima.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Capítulo 10**

 **Mientras te distraes de la guerra**

 **Hola a todos aquí les traigo un nuevo capítulo, nos ubicaremos en el arco del titan hembra, casi no tiene escenas LeviHan, pero no se preocupen que aquí le inventaremos algo. Nos hemos quedado en donde dejan al heichou (lagrimas) debo confesar que quería poner a Petra como la segunda en discordia, he leído algunos fics donde la ponen de malvada, pero la verdad yo no la veo así, ella solo era joven y como muchos en la juventud, no fue la excepción y se enamoró de su héroe, ella no merecía morir, así que en este fan fic la vamos a redimir.**

Lex les daba la bienvenida a los nevos reclutas junto con su caballo Charlotte, en lugar del entrenamiento los nuevos reclutas debían de memorizar el mapa que era la estrategia a seguir cuando salieran de exploración.

Mientras tanto, a Eren le explicaban los detalles de la expedición los del escuadrón de Levi.

El capitán por su parte seguía destrozado, Hange no había regresado después de todo, pero encontraba cualquier cosa para distraerse, Petra le veía a lo lejos, los demás no sabían nada sobe el rompimiento y posible divorcio y Levi se esforzaba por no darlo a conocer, pero Petra notaba que el capitán lucia más triste con el pasar de los días, incluso le había escrito una carta a Hange mientras recibía regaños de Auruo quien no sabía todos los detalles.

-No te metas en otras relaciones Petra -le regañaba.

-Tú no sabes porque le escribo a Hange, solo has sabido que le escribo porque has estado fisgoneando -le regaño.

Pero ella no sabía que escribirle ¿Hange regresa el capitán te llora todos los días? Bah eso no serviría. Así que estaba pensando en que decir para que ella decidiera darse una vuelta por el lugar.

-Oye Auruo ¿qué le dirías a una mujer para que regresara corriendo a tus brazos? -le pregunto mientras se daba golpecitos en la boca con la pluma intentando pensar algo.

-Pues solo le diría ven a mis brazos nena -dijo con aires de grandeza.

-Eres un tonto y yo soy más tonta por preguntarte -le dijo seria.

\- ¿Para qué quieres que la loca regrese? ¿Qué tramas Petra?

-Quiero animar al capitán, tu no lo entiendes, imagínate estar separado de la mujer que amas por tantos días -dijo pensativa.

Auruo entendió a qué se refería Petra, el solo imaginarse lejos de ella sería una vida miserable.

-Bueno has que se preocupe, que sienta la necesidad de venir corriendo a los brazos del capitán.

\- ¿Mentir? -dijo asustada.

-Así es -asintió.

Petra no quería hacerlo, pero no le quedaba otra opción ya luego lideraría con el enojo de aquellos dos locos.

 _Querida Hange_

 _te escribo para saber de ti e informarte de los avances aquí en el castillo…._

 _Los nuevos reclutas han llegado, ellos parecen prometedores, deberías verlos, Lex les da clases y nosotros cuidamos de Eren debido a que el capitán Levi no se ha sentido bien últimamente, de hecho no le hemos visto, el doctor está convencido de que puede ser una enfermedad infecciosa demasiado grave, me había prometido no decirte nada al respecto porque todos piensan que es solo una gripe pasajera, por lo que si hasta el momento no te has enterado es seguro porque no es nada grave, espero verte pronto antes de la expedición porque no sabemos si regresaremos con vida, saludos Petra._

Hange termino de leer la carta y entonces salió corriendo hasta los establos. En el trayecto se topó con Moblit

\- ¿Buntaichou a dónde va? -le pregunto confundido.

\- ¡Nos vamos al castillo Moblit! -le dijo montando su caballo.

-Pero no hemos empacado y esta cayendo una tormenta -señalo afuera donde la lluvia caía a cantaros.

-Es verdad… -dijo pensativa -tu quédate y empaca -Moblit iba a decirle que no podía el empacar su ropa por la cuestión de ciertas prendas íntimas y que salir a cabalgar con ese clima solo haría que se enfermara, pero Hange ya se había ido.

Hange llego, bajo de su caballo rápidamente y entro corriendo. La primera en verla fue Petra.

\- ¡Hange! -dijo sorprendida.

-Ahora no Petra tengo que ver a Levi -dijo mientras caminaba a paso firme mientras dejaba agua regada en el suelo, ella había terminado empapada.

-No, ¡Hange espera!, hay algo que quiero decirte -dijo poniéndose en su camino impidiéndole el paso.

-Levi él…yo…-Petra no sabía que decir-. Hange te he mentido, el capitán no está enfermo, nunca lo estuvo solo quería que regresaras.

\- ¿Que? -Hange no podía creer lo que había escuchado.

Petra estaba lista para los gritos y reproches, pero entonces intervinieron.

\- ¿Hange? -le llamo Levi.

-Hola -saludo apenada.

-Hola -Levi sonrió levemente y la examino de pies a cabeza, ella estaba toda empapada y había dejado un camino de lodo- Has venido.

A Levi no le interesaba el lodo, solo le importaba verla.

-Sí, única y exclusivamente a continuar las investigaciones con Eren -se apresuró a aclarar y le lanzo una mirada cómplice a Petra indicándole que su secreto estaba a salvo.

-Hange…

-Levi…

Hablaron al mismo tiempo

\- ¿Podríamos hablar? -pregunto Levi.

-No lo creo -dijo firme Hange.

Pero a Levi no le importo y la jalo hasta el interior de la habitación que servía como sala común, a esas alturas de la noche todos ya estaban en sus habitaciones y el lugar vacío, por lo que podrían platicar tranquilamente.

-Levi suéltame -dijo jalándose.

-No hasta que me escuches.

-Ya no hay nada que decir.

\- ¿Entonces eso es todo? -le pregunto triste- ¿Así termina lo nuestro?

\- ¿Qué quieres que te diga Levi? prácticamente tú me corriste -alego.

-No lo hice.

-Te quitaste el anillo, me dijiste que te molestaba, me mandaste a otro cuarto, estuviste tratando de evitarme, me mentiste -enlisto- ¿Quieres que continúe?

-Lo hice, pero lo hice debido a que no quería ponerte en peligro -confeso-, muchos quieren deshacerte de Eren, al estar con Eren he puesto la mirada de los enemigos sobre mí y no quería que te pasara nada a ti.

Por un momento todo quedo en silencio.

-Pues debiste haber hablado conmigo y no alejarme.

-Sí, no negare que mi plan fue muy malo.

-Pésimo diría yo -ella se acercó a el-. Pero te amo y no quiero perderte… -antes de que pudiera continuar Levi le robo un beso.

-Yo también te amo -la tomo del cabello mojado y sucio, Hange no esperaba que Levi se lo jalara-. Pero no vuelvas a dejarme nunca más cuatro ojos. Estos días sin ti fueron toda una mierda.

Comenzaron a besarse, Hange había esperado mucho tiempo por poder volver a estar en los brazos de Levi y Levi por poder besar a Hange.

Levi la cargo y coloco sobre una mesa, después le quito la chamarra, Hange se sentía derretir entre las caricias y besos mientras que Levi sentía que perdia la razón, solo sabia que deseaba a Hange.

-Levi espera -dijo mientras aún tenía cordura-. Aquí nos podría ver alguien -intentaba mantener la calma, pero su compañero no le dejaba las cosas fáciles, él le besaba el cuello y le había desabotonado los dos botones de arriba de la blusa.

-No me importa -dijo dejándose llevar por el frenesí de excitación.

-Levi hablo enserio -Hange lo aparto -deberíamos ir a una habitación.

-Es que yo ya no puedo esperar más -dijo y la volvió a tomar entre sus brazos.

-No, Levi para -Hange trato de zafarse y una vez más volvió a empujarlo- Levi también estoy feliz de estar nuevamente contigo, pero no por eso nos volveremos exhibicionistas.

-Bien, continuemos en la habitación -dijo y acto seguido la cargo.

La llevo hasta el cuarto donde la bajo y cerró la puerta, entonces Hange se abalanzo sobre él y comenzó a besarle desenfrenadamente.

-Te amo -le dijo mientras caminaban por inercia la cama y se besaban, Levi le quito la liga que sostenía una enmarañada cola de caballo y paso su mano por la castaña cabellera de Hange.

Al llegar a la cama Hange se posiciono encima de Levi, comenzó a desabotonar su camisa y entonces noto algo que colgaba de su cuello, la cadena y recordó que le pertenecía Petra y lo peor vio que en el cuello de la camisa se veía levemente una marca de brillo labial, justo del mismo tono que usaba Petra.

-La cadena -dijo tomándola entre sus dedos.

-Sí, ¿qué tiene? -le pregunto Levi quien acariciaba las caderas de Hange y le besaba en el cuello.

Entonces ella se levantó de la cama y Levi frunció el ceño.

-¿Ahora qué? -pregunto y se levantó para ir tras ella.

\- ¡¿Cómo qué ahora qué?! -le pregunto furiosa- ¡traidor! -acto seguido le soltó una cachetada- ¡pedazo de escoria! -continuaba gritándole mientras Levi se sobaba la mejilla.

\- Pero ¡¿qué te pasa?!

-La cadena es de Petra -le dijo conteniendo las lágrimas-. Estuviste con Petra ¡maldito cerdo! -le recrimino- Hipócrita, todos estos años celándome ¡cuando el infiel eres tú!

-Petra me dio la cadena para colgarme el anillo -le dijo furioso.

-si claro ¿y la marca de labial en la camisa? no nací ayer, ahora iré a matarla y luego cumpliré mi promesa y regresare y hare que te tragues esa maldita cadena con todo y anillo ¡maldito infiel! -le grito.

Hange estaba por salir cuando Levi la detuvo poniéndose frente a la puerta con los brazos extendidos.

-No iras a ningún lado a hacer tonterías -le dijo firme.

-No la podrás proteger siempre -dijo hecha una furia.

-Hange yo jamás te traicionaría, debes creerme, solo confía en mí.

\- ¿así como tu confías en mí? -le recrimino.

-Sí, lo acepto soy un tonto y un celopata compulsivo y prometo dejar de serlo o al menos intentarlo, pero Hange ¿cómo puedes creer que te traicionaría? Yo te amo a ti, eres la única a la que amo y amare siempre.

Hange respiro hondo tratando de calmarse.

-¿Pero la marca de labial?

-No lo sé, no tengo todas las respuestas, pero Hange yo jamás te traicionaría ¿para que querría a otra mujer si te tengo a ti?

-Creo que me precipite un poco.

\- ¿Un poco? me has dejado una marca en la mejilla -se señaló el rostro

-Auch, si eso se va a poner morado -dijo acercándose a él -te duele si te toco -dijo y le toco el área con su dedo índice.

-Auch si un poco, creo que con más fuerza me hubieras roto la muela -dijo quejándose del dolor.

-El hombre más fuerte de la humanidad quejándose del dolor -se burló Hange.

-Claro, búrlate todo lo que quieras, tú no te presentaras mañana ante tus subordinados con una marca en la mejilla

-Ya quiero ver que escusa darás -soltó una carcajada.

Pero Hange no dejaría pasar la marca de labial, ella necesitaba respuestas, sabía que Levi no la había traicionado ¿pero entonces que había pasado?

-Petra -le hablo Hange en cuanto la vio al dia siguiente, ella estaba sacudiendo unas repisas.

-Buenos días Hange -le sonrió, pero esa sonrisa se borró cundo vio la cara de pocos amigos que traía Hange.

\- ¿Las cosas no se han solucionado con el capitán Levi? -pregunto.

-Bueno mis planes de anoche terminaron demasiado dientes a como lo tenía planeado ¿podemos hablar de mujer a mujer? -Hange cerró la puerta del cuarto y se sentó en un sillón individual y le señalo a Petra el que estaba a un lado.

-si claro -Petra dejo el plumero y se sentó.

-Petra ayer vi una marca de labial en el cuello de la camisa de mi esposo, tu labial -Hange noto como Petra se ponía nerviosa.

-Hange yo lo siento tanto -solo pudo decir antes de que el pánico la inmovilizara, Hange se había levantado rápidamente y su aura estaba cargada de ira.

\- ¡Te acostaste con mi esposo, maldita zorra!

\- ¡No nada de eso Hange! -grito y Hange se apartó para calmarse.

-Pero ocurrió algo ¿no?

-No, Hange yo respeto mucho al capitán y sobre todo a ti, jamás me metería en un matrimonio. Si, no te mentiré negándote que me atrae demasiado, por más que quisiera eliminar esos pensamientos de mi cabeza no puedo -ella soltó a llorar- oh Hange perdóname, te he traicionado como amiga y como mujer, lo peor casi hecho a perder tu matrimonio, la culpa fue mía y solo mía. Estaba lavando la ropa y vi la camisa del capitán y me detuve un instante para olfatear su aroma y accidentalmente dejé esa marca, hice todo lo que pude para eliminarla, pero no se borró del todo, intenten de incluso deshacerme de ella, pero Eren se llevó la ropa limpia y el capitán no se dio cuenta ¡oh Hange lo siento tanto! no merezco tu perdón.

-Calma Petra no es para tanto, puedo entenderte -Hange le estiro la mano y le ofreció un pañuelo.

-Puede que en el proceso te amputemos un miembro, pero no importa, después de todo te puede volver a crecer como una lagartija, que desagradable -dijo Levi terminando de explicar el plan - ¿Alguna pregunta?

Todos miraban a Levi desconcertados por el moretón en la mejilla, por lo que no dudaron en levantar la mano.

-De la clase -advirtió.

Entonces todos salvo Eren bajaron la mano.

-Bueno la verdad es que no sé cómo volver a hacer crecer mis extremidades -hablo nervioso ahora que lo pensaba con detenimiento y tras recibir un regaño de Levi sobre los sacrificios a Eren no le quedo de otra.

Las pruebas dieron inicio, la primera era controlar la transformación de eren. Pero la transformación había sido todo un fracaso.

Todos tomaban un descanso cuando involuntariamente Eren se transformó causando una explosión que casi hizo que Levi derramara su té y colocándolo en un momento de tensión mientras trataba de tranquilizar a su equipo.

\- ¿Qué ha pasado? -pregunto mientras corría en dirección de la explosión y al ver el brazo titan de Eren soltó un gran grito, Levi no podía estar más aliviado de que Hange rompiera ese momento tenso - ¡Ahhhhh! ¡¿Eren puedo tocar tu brazo?! -pregunto gritando emocionada y roja del rostro mientras empujaba a Erd y Gunter, ella babeaba y entonces puso sus manos en el brazo titan, todos sabían que era una pésima idea.

\- ¡Ahhh quema, es doloroso! -dijo tirándose al suelo.

\- ¡Buntaichou es una insensata! -regaño Moblit.

Enseguida Hange se recupero.

\- ¿Eren que sientes? -comenzó a bombardearle de más preguntas, todos miraban estupefactos.

Eren logro zafarse del brazo y este enseguida se comenzó a desintegrar

\- ¡Aguarda Eren todavía tenía cosas que investigar! -dijo alterada Hange.

Ya por la noche en su habitación, ella platicaba entusiasmada del descubrimiento que había hecho respecto de los poderes titan de Eren mientras Levi le curaba las manos quemadas.

-Moblit tiene razón, has sido una insensata -le regaño mientras continuaba centrado en las manos de Hange.

Aplico una crema especial para quemaduras que la misma Hange había desarrollado tiempo atrás y comenzó a vendar.

-Ha valido la pena cada quemadura -dijo contenta.

-Ya está -dijo terminando de vendarla.

-Ahora iré a trabajar, tengo que armar un plan para capturar a un titan inteligente.

Erwin le había encargado a Hange que diseñara un plan para capturar a un titan que tuviera la misma habilidad que Eren, las redes no funcionarían ya que eran muy obvias y ahora lidiaban con titanes inteligentes.

-No puedes trabajar, debes descansar o las quemaduras se pondrán peor -le regaño.

-No puedo no hacerlo, Erwin confía en mí y la humanidad depende de eso.

-Siempre puedo volver a intentar dejarte exhausta -dijo levantándose y atrajo a Hange a su cuerpo.

\- ¿Te recuerdo quien gano ese día? -le dijo con una sonrisa pícara -mejor deberías aprender acupuntura, he sabido que si das en ciertos puntos nerviosos incluso te puedes quedar inmovilizado -entonces se quedó pensando- ¡Eso es! flechas, flechas que den en ciertas partes al titan para dejarlo inmóvil -dijo celebrando su idea.

Era el día de la quincuagésima expedición, todos estaban nerviosos, incluso Hange.

-30 segundos para la apertura -anunciaron y las puertas se abrieron.

\- ¡En marcha! -grito Erwin y todos cabalgaron rápidamente.

La expedición dio inicio, Hange y Levi cruzaron miradas por última vez y entonces cada uno agarro su rumbo de acuerdo a la posición que les habían asignado.

La expedición iba mal, veía mucho humo verde y no podía evitar pensar en Hange, aunque sabía que ella debía de estar bien según el plan.

Al llegar al bosque la orden era que solo la sección central y los carros de suministro entrarían mientras que los demás lo rodearían.

El titan hembra apareció, se les acercaba velozmente, un mal movimiento y terminarían todos muertos, lo cual era muy probable ya que su equipo estaba al borde de la histeria, entonces Levi lanzo una bengala de sonido advirtiéndoles que se taparan los oídos. Finalmente se sintió aliviado cuando cruzaron el lugar donde se suponía capturarían al titan y así sucedió, todos podían respirar tranquilos.

La habían inmovilizado con el invento de Hange. Pero sacar a la persona oculta dentro no sería algo fácil ya que descubrieron que podía endurecer ciertas partes de su piel para protegerse, el plan B era amputarle las muñecas. Hange y Levi obtendrían su venganza por todos sus amigos fallecidos, pero entonces paso algo inesperado, la titan hembra lanzo un grito y varios titanes aparecieron. La orden era proteger al titan hembra, pero eran demasiados como para lograr llevar esa orden con éxito, así que ordenaron la retirada lanzando la bengala azul. Parecía que el infierno había terminado, pero en realidad estaba lejos de acabar.

El titan hembra ataco al escuadrón de Levi y los mato a todos, el no pudo hacer nada, incluso había salido lastimado de la pierna al salvar a Mikasa.

No todo había sido perdida, habían recuperado a Eren quien ahora estaba descansando en la carreta mientras se dirigían a casa.

Hange noto la tristeza en el rostro de Levi por la pérdida de sus amigos.

-Uno nunca termina de acostumbrarse -le dijo detrás de él.

Levi se agacho y tomo el escudo de la chamarra de Petra.

-Me conformo con no ver tu cuerpo apilado -le dijo tratando de ocultar que su voz estaba a punto de quebrarse y luego se marchó cojeando.

Al regreso el cuerpo de exploración quedo desacreditado y se le solicito a Erwin su presencia en la capital

 **Con esto terminamos este capítulo, como sufrí en estos capítulos con la muerte del escuadrón Levi (mar de lágrimas) y que casi me matan a Jean, oh esperen ya recordé porque odio a Annie jaja. Saludos a todos y nos leemos en la próxima.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Capítulo 11**

 **Elige una estrella en el obscuro horizonte**

El cuerpo de exploración había regresado derrotado.

-Eren se está recuperando y Mikasa lo está cuidando -le informo Hange a Levi.

-Bien -dijo sin ánimos y dio unos pasos hasta que sintió el dolor de la pierna

-Déjame verte la pierna -dijo seria.

-Está bien, es solo un pequeño dolor -le restó importancia.

-Levi eso no es un simple dolor, Mikasa me ha contado lo que paso y se culpa porque salieras lastimado -ella lanzo un suspiro-. Déjame cuidar de ti como tú lo hacer por mi -le pidió.

Levi no objeto, estaba demasiado cansado como para pelear con Hange así que se recostó en la cama y se quitó la bota.

\- ¡Madre mía Levi mira eso! -grito Hange al ver la pierna de Levi morada e inflamada.

-No es para tanto cuatro ojos.

-Cállate, iré por algo para bajar la inflamación y tú te quedaras recostado en cama.

-Claro que no, tengo cosas que hacer -alego y medito un momento- Mierda ya hablo como tú.

-Siempre puedo intentar cansarte -le dijo en tono pícaro y se acercó con la intención de querer darle un beso- Eso o darte un golpe en esa cabezota tuya -dijo y le dio un pequeño golpe en la cabeza.

Ella salió deprisa para conseguir todo lo necesario para curar a Levi.

-Lamento mucho lo de tu escuadrón -dijo mientras terminaba de vendarle la pierna y la colocaba sobre una almohada con delicadeza.

-No es algo con lo que no lidiara antes -dijo en tono seco y el recuerdo de Farlan e Isabell regreso.

-Eso no evita que sea doloroso -ella le tomo de la mano y Levi la sujeto fuertemente, luego le quito las gafas.

-Hey sabes que no puedo ver nada sin ellas -se quejó.

-Es justo lo que necesito -coloco su cabeza en el hombro de Hange y sintió como una lagrima rozaba su piel.

(si chicos, nuestro heichou también llora)

Así estuvieron unos minutos hasta que le regreso sus gafas a Hange.

-Hange hay algo que quiero decirte -dijo indeciso mientras le tomaba un mecho de su cabello-. Cuando nos casamos sé que hicimos un pacto, pero sabes … bueno, ya no somos los jóvenes insensatos que éramos hace cinco años y ahora me pongo a pensar en el futuro y veo algo diferente.

-Levi hablas como si fuéramos unos ancianos -bromeo Hange.

-Quiero una familia, quiero un lugar al cual llamar hogar y quiero…

-¿Quieres que renuncie al cuerpo de exploración verdad? -le interrumpió-. Quieres que sea la típica esposa abnegada.

-Como estamos casados puedes solicitar tu deserción y te la otorgarían.

-Yo no soy así Levi -Hange le tomo la mano-. No voy a dejar el cuerpo de exploracion solo porque tienes miedo de perderme.

-Tu no lo entiendes Hange -negó con la cabeza -no lo entenderías.

\- ¿Qué crees que no puedo entender? -ella le veía extrañada, ¿acaso Levi tenía miedo?

\- ¡Yo no podría vivir si tu murieras! -soltó de golpe.

-Que egoísta eres Levi -dijo sorprendida por lo que acababa de escuchar-. Teníamos un plan y ahora tú lo quieres cambiar y me dices esto, la verdad me sentiría decepcionada de ti si cometieras algún acto suicida solo porque yo muriera en cumplimiento del deber, porque déjame recordarte, esta es la vida que elegimos.

\- ¿Y qué quieres que haga entonces? ¿qué vague como alma en pena el resto de mi vida?

\- ¿Qué te hace pensar que no serás tú el que muera primero? -reprocho - ¿o ya me odias tanto que quieres matarme?

-No digas tonterías, te digo que moriría si tu murieras y me preguntas si te odio y si te quiero matar.

-Levi no sabemos que nos depara el futuro y además yo jamás te pediría o haría algo que te afectara, la decisión de tener hijos es de ambos y si uno no está de acuerdo…

-Lanzarte como una loca suicida hacia los titanes y decirme que no quieres tener hijos me afecta.

-Tú no puedes cambiar algo que ya habíamos acordado -dijo furiosa.

-Los planes cambian, si no fuera así seguiríamos siendo solo amigos que tienen sexo ocasionalmente.

La pelea estaba subiendo de nivel, Levi sabía que pronto comenzarían a gritonearse.

-Bien -dijo tranquila.

\- ¿Espera que? -pregunto desconcertado.

-Demuéstrame que puedes cambiar y yo tendré todos los hijos que quieras y me quedare en casa y usare un ridículo vestido y …-comenzó a decir divertida.

\- ¿Qué es lo que quieres? -cualquier cosa que le pidiera no sería tan malo si en recompensa Hange se quedaba dentro de los muros a salvo.

-No más celos Levi, no más reclamos tontos.

-Bien, prometo no más celos.

\- ¿Empezando desde hoy? -pregunto.

-Te refieres a intentar tener hijos o a los celos? -pregunto divertido.

-A los celos -aclaro.

-Bien juro solemnemente ya no celarte más.

-Perfecto -entonces ella se levantó y camino hacia el closet.

\- ¿Qué haces? -pregunto intrigado.

-Buso algo que ponerme -dijo mientras examinaba la ropa.

\- ¿De qué hablas? -pregunto aun sin entender nada.

-Esta noche saldré con Erwin -Hange miro discretamente la reacción de Levi, como lo esperaba él estaba furioso.

-Ah claro ve a salir con el idiota de Erwin en nuestra noche, la cual prometimos que la pasaríamos juntos cada regreso de una expedición.

-Los planes cambian Levi -utilizo las mismas palabras de él.

-Estoy lastimado de la pierna -le dijo señalándola.

-Pensé que no era para tanto.

-Dijimos que en la salud y en la enfermedad -alego.

-Levi no empieces, además ya te conseguí niñera -dijo y en ese momento apareció Armin.

-Capitán, líder de escuadrón -saludo.

-Hola Armin -saludo-. Levi, Armin te cuidara -dijo divertida mientras tomaba un vestido del armario.

-No necesito que me cuiden -reclamo enojado.

Pero Hange no le hizo caso y salió para cambiarse.

-Entonces capitán -Armin temblaba- ¿se le ofrece algo?

-Si tienes instinto de conservación te vas a retirar -amenazo.

-Lo que pasa es que la mayor Hange ya me ha amenazado primero y -Armin trago saliva- le tengo más miedo a ella.

\- ¿Que?

-Es que a un agresivo loco se le debe tener más miedo que a un agresivo cuerdo señor -dijo temblando de miedo.

Levi no podía argumentar nada al respecto. Entonces Hange entro ya cambiada.

\- ¿Como luzco? -pregunto

Levi la miro, llevaba puesto el vestido rojo que había usado el día de su primer aniversario, su cabello estaba suelto y desenredado, ella lucia hermosa.

-Tan bella como el día de nuestra boda -se le escapo decir y luego deseo haberse mordido la lengua.

\- ¿Boda? -pregunto Armin, pero no obtuvo repuesta.

-Es el único vestido que tengo -dijo sintiéndose mal por tener que usarlo -Levi…-ella camino hacia el aludido y le tomo de la mano- Te prometo que te lo compensare.

-No lo hagas solo porque te sientes mal de ir a una cita con el estúpido de Smith y justamente en ese vestido.

-No empieces, esta reunión es la única esperanza de salvar a Eren y dijiste que ya no serias celoso -Hange le dio un beso en la mejilla a Levi y entonces se fue.

-Entonces ¿boda? -pregunto nuevamente Armin.

Hange salió del lugar y vio en la entrada a Erwin quien estaba aguardando frente a un carruaje, llevaba puesto un traje negro y lucia atractivo.

-Ah ese vestido lo recuerdo -dijo sonriendo al ver a Hange tan linda, recordó que había ayudado con los preparativos del festejo de aniversario y que el vestido lo había elegido Nanaba

-No tenía otro vestido -volvió a decir mientras subía al carruaje.

Erwin subió detrás de ella y se sentó en el asiento de enfrente.

-Entonces Levi…

-No quiero hablar de eso -dijo mirando por la ventana.

El resto del camino la pasaron en silencio hasta que llegaron a la casa del comandante Pixis.

El lugar era enorme y hermoso, miles de velas iluminaban la casa. Tanto la música como las risas de los invitados se escuchaban hasta afuera. El carruaje se detuvo y Erwin bajo, luego le dio la mano a Hange para ayudarla a bajar.

\- ¡Ah comandante Erwin Smith nos reunimos nuevamente! -le dijo lleno de júbilo Pixis-. ¿y quién es esta bella dama? -pregunto al ver a Hange.

-Comandante Pixis le presento a la líder de escuadrón y mi acompañante esta noche, la señorita Hange Zoe.

-Ah señorita Zoe encantado -dijo tomando su mano y dándole un beso-. He leído mucho de ti, jamás pensé que fueras tan hermosa como inteligente.

-Erwin -saludo a lo lejos el comandante Nile quien apenas llegaba, él también estaba en compañía de una dama.

-Nile, Marie -saludo cortésmente Pixis y también Erwin.

Marie era una mujer alta y delgada, su larga cabellera castaña la llevaba sujeta en un chongo y de este solo caía libre un rizo, a decir verdad, era muy parecida a Hange.

-Permítanme presentarles a la señorita Hange Zoe mi acompañante en esta noche -les presento y Hange inclino la cabeza a modo de saludo respetuoso, Marie hizo lo mismo.

-Un placer conocerla señorita Zoe.

-Bueno entremos, tengo una mesa reservada para nosotros -dijo alegre Pixis.

Erwin le ofreció el brazo a Hange y ella lo tomo, entraron juntos y al llegar a la mesa él le arrimo la silla

-Todo un caballero Smith, señorita Zoe usted debería de sentirse afortunada -dijo Pixis mientras tomaba de su vaso que contenía ron.

-Apenas inicia la velada y ya estas tomando -dijo una voz femenina detrás de Pixis.

Se trataba de una mujer que lucía un vestido plateado lleno de perlas que brillaban por la luz de las velas.

-Caballeros les presento a mi esposa Tiana -presento y se levantó para ayudarla con su silla.

Los mesaron sirvieron el primer plato, Hange no tuvo problemas con saber cuál copa o cubierto agarrar, Erwin se limitó a imitarla.

-Comandante quizás estando todos aquí reunidos podríamos discutir respecto de la situación de Eren…

-No Erwin, no discutiré nada del trabajo antes del postre -sentencio y entonces se sirvió más ron en el vaso.

-Erwin, deberías de atraer la atención de Dot, de lo contrario terminara tan borracho que ya no podrás presentar tu caso -le susurro la mujer a Erwin.

\- ¿Que tanto susurran? -pregunto Pixis.

-Lo fabuloso que es el vestido de Marie -dijo la esposa del comandante y fingió una sonrisa.

-Oh muchas gracias, pero debo decir que el vestido de Hange también es hermoso, jamás creí que las mujeres del cuerpo de exploración tuvieran tan buen gusto -dijo burlona-. Siempre creí que todas eran unas marimachas.

-Yo pienso que una mujer no tiene lugar en ninguna división, todas son un montón de emociones y es por ello que no sirven para tomar buenas decisiones -dijo arrogante Nile-. Erwin, la mayoría de tus tropas está compuesta por mujeres ¿no es así?

-Es un numero par -contesto.

-Hai lo tienen, sin ofender señoritas, pero es quizás la razón del porque el cuerpo de exploración no ha rendido frutos.

-Quizás existen más mujeres en el cuerpo de exploración que en otra división porque somos más valientes que los hombres -hablo Hange-. Pero ya veo que es el típico tonto que piensa que las mujeres tendríamos que quedarnos en casa cuidando de los niños y haciendo labores domésticas -lanzo un suspiro- Que decepción, como siempre pensamiento absurdo de hombres aburridos.

El ambiente se tornó tenso en la mesa, Hange noto como Nile hervía de coraje.

-Erwin ¿porque no sacas a bailar a esta bella dama? -sugirió Pixis.

-No gracias yo no bailo.

-No me sorprende -dijo arrogante Marie -la danza es un arte que solo una fina dama puede llevar a cabo a la perfección.

-Pensándolo bien -Hange se levantó -me apetece bailar, quiero estar lejos de personas poco civilizadas -lanzo una mirada furiosa a la pareja.

-Te toco una brava Erwin -se burló Nile.

-Si no fuera así no sería divertido -sonrió mostrando su perfecta dentadura y camino detrás de Hange.

Ella camino decidida en dirección de los músicos.

\- ¿Que vamos a bailar? -pregunto intrigado Erwin.

-Algo que hacía poner rojo del coraje a mi papa -dijo sonriendo -dime algo, ¿qué tan bueno eres bailando? -pregunto deteniéndose.

-Me han dicho que soy un buen bailarín.

Hange se acercó y le susurro algo al maestro, este al inicio lucia sorprendido y después asintió alegre, Hange se giró para ver a Erwin satisfecha de su elección.

-Damas y caballeros, esta noche tenemos una petición especial, por lo que el ritmo de la música cambiara y ahora sin más que decir, la orquesta y su servidor tocaremos black princes.

La música cambio de lenta a un tango, Hange tomo a Erwin de las manos y comenzaron a bailar como unos profesionales (para que se lo imaginen el baile que sale en la película el zorro protagonizado por Antonio Banderas y Katherin Zeta Johns).

Todos miraban perplejos, los pasos eran complicados, se necesitaba ser un buen bailarin y además eran algo un poco subidos de tono.

Erwin termino haciendo que Hange diera varias vueltas velozmente para terminar en sus brazos.

Al final todos aplaudieron excepto Nile y Marie, Nile debido a que no podía creer que su ex amigo bailara de esa forma y Marie debido a los celos que la invadían.

\- ¡Bravo! -dijo eufórico Pixis mientras aplaudía -comandante Erwin jamás volveré a pensar que es un estirado.

-Yo tampoco -dijo Zackly quien lucía contento- A eso llamo bailar, comandante Erwin, Madame, comandante Pixis ¿qué tal si me acompañan a hablar sobre la situación actual a la que nos enfrentamos? eso si de manera extra oficial.

La velada no había sido tan mala, habían logrado hablar con Pixis y Zackly para llegar a un acuerdo, todo gracias al baile improvisado de Hange, pero necesitaban pruebas, necesitaban capturar al titan hembra.

Erwin y Hange se encontraban dentro del carruaje y de regreso al cuartel.

-Haci que ¿cuál es tu historia con Marie? -pregunto Hange cuando paro de reír.

-Nile y yo éramos amigos, ambos enamorados de la misma mujer, pero yo elegí las alas y ella quería algo más estable, así que eligió a Nile, prefirió dinero que amor.

-No te merecía Erwin -le dijo dulcemente y le tomo de la mano para darle animo a su amigo.

-Hange, tú y Levi…-comenzó, pero no sabía cómo formular la pregunta, Erwin había notado que Hange no llevaba puesto su anillo de bodas en el dedo.

-Levi y yo peleamos, él quiere formar una familia, yo no soy la indicada para eso -ella miro por la ventana y vio a una pareja que llevaba de la mano a un niño pequeño.

-Estar en el cuerpo de exploración no significa que no puedas tener algo estable -dijo y luego suspiro- Aunque sé que no es fácil, la mayoría de nosotros es algo que simplemente jamás podremos alcanzar.

-Dejemos este tema ¿si Erwin? -le pidió.

Por su parte Levi estaba aburrido leyendo un libro mientras esperaba a Hange, aunque por otro lado el silencio era agradable.

-Aquí tiene capitán -entro rompiendo su tranquilidad Armin quien le llevaba un té, pero se tropezó y el té le cayó encima de la pierna a Levi.

\- ¡Ahhh tu pedazo de…! -dijo furioso.

-Tranquilo capitán, no pasa nada -dijo nervioso mientras colocaba un trapo tratando de secar al capitán, pero en su apuro hizo que la almohada resbalara y eso provocó que Levi sintiera más dolor.

-Ya fue suficiente tu… tonto…. -Levi medito- ¿Como dices que te llamas?

-Armin Alert señor -dijo adoptando una posición firme y llevándose el puño al pecho.

\- ¿Arlert has dicho? -pregunto incrédulo.

-Si, así es señor -contesto firme.

-Dime ¿tienes algún parentesco con Edgar Arlert? -pregunto intrigado.

-Si señor era mi abuelo -contesto- ¿usted lo conoció?

-Si, me ayudo en mi matrimonio.

-Usted está casado, con la mayor Hange -dijo no como pregunta si no más bien como afirmación.

-Así es, me case un día antes de que la muralla Rose callera, ¿presagio quizás? -se preguntó- El primer año de matrimonio es difícil, pleitos y acostumbrarse al otro.

-Capitán si me permite decirle creo que la parte de los pleitos no la han superado -dijo temblando de miedo al pensar que el capitán podría enfurecer.

-Si es verdad, pero tu abuelo nos dio un montón de consejos, entre ellos jamás irnos a la cama enojados.

-Es por eso que a pesar de ser tan tarde usted sigue esperando a la mayor Hange -pensó en voz alta.

-Si, como dije tu abuelo fue un hombre muy sabio.

Armin no sabía que decir o que pensar, hacía mucho tiempo que no pensaba en su abuelo.

-Señor, mi abuelo murió en combate con los titanes usted…

-Yo lo vi morir Armin, otra persona que no pude salvar -dijo lleno de pesar-. Murió salvando una vida, vida que se unió al cuerpo de exploración para ayudar a la humanidad.

-Entonces mi abuelo… -dijo con voz temblorosa-. Al menos, su sacrificio…

-Su sacrificio sirvió a la causa.

Armin derramo unas lágrimas.

Edgar Arlert… quizás no había logrado salvarlo, pero entonces Levi se prometio que a cambio mantendría con vida a su nieto. Armin trataba de dejar de llorar y entonces escucharon el relinchar de los caballos.

-Hey mire la mayor Hange ha regresado -dijo contento.

Hange bajo corriendo del carruaje y se escucharon sus tacones por todo el pasillo de los dormitorios, ella corría hacia la habitación y luego disminuyo el paso, se asomó para cerciorarse de no haber despertado a Levi, pero sonrió al verlo despierto.

-Miren la cenicienta regresa ya muy tarde del baile -le dijo Levi, pero no en tono de reproche.

-Si bueno, intenta evitar que Pixis no se ponga borracho -dijo sentándose en el borde de la cama y tomo su mano -gracias Armin por cuidarlo.

-No ha sido nada -dijo contento y luego se fue cerrando la puerta detrás de él.

-Hey he descubierto que Armin es nieto de…

-Edgar Arlert -le interrumpió- Ya sabía, por ello lo deje de encargado de tus cuidados.

-Hange luces contenta -dijo extrañado Levi.

-Estoy contenta. Levi yo lo pensé -dijo acariciándole la mejilla-. Quiero ser madre, quiero que seas el padre de mis hijos y quiero tener un hogar, quiero que seamos felices y que nuestras lapidas no solo digan fue un gran soldado.

Levi soltó un suspiro.

-Hange yo también lo pensé y no me siento listo para ser padre, jamás tuve uno y si llegáramos a morir no quiero que Erwin cuide de mis hijos, en definitiva.

Hange sonrió pensando que Erwin era capaz de enlistarlos al cuerpo de exploración en cuanto aprendieran a caminar.

-Así que ahora hemos cambiado de papeles.

-No necesariamente, podríamos dejar de no intentar tener hijos.

-¿Qué te parece si iniciamos de una vez? -le hablo dulcemente y luego lo beso

Luego se giro y se levanto el cabello dándole la indicación a Levi de que le bajara el cierre del vestido. Levi lo hizo y entonces beso la espalda desnuda de Hange hasta llegar al hombro, Hange olía como siempre, a lavanda y de inmediato recordó la primera vez que la vio, la primera cita, el primer beso, la boda y entonces se detuvo.

\- ¿Levi que pasa? -pregunto Hange al notar que Levi se había quedado estático.

-Quiero que tengamos una cita, ya sabes la típica cursilería de una cena romántica con velas y una hermosa vista, quiero bailar contigo un vals, besarnos toda la noche…

\- ¿Solo besarnos? -le pregunto y soltó una risita.

-Sabes a lo que me refiero.

-Levi, pero ¿porque esa idea tan repentina?

-Nunca tuvimos nuestro primer vals -medito- o una luna de miel decente, ni si quiera te propuse matrimonio de una forma romántica.

-Nosotros no somos así Levi -le interrumpió-. No necesito que seas romántico para darme cuenta de cuánto me amas y no necesito tampoco serlo yo para que sepas lo mucho que te amo.

 **Y hasta aquí el capitulo, en el siguiente cap ya sabemos que capturan a Annie, pero muchas otras cosas mas sucederán.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Capítulo 12**

 **Sigue la luz**

 **Hola amados lectores en este capítulo regresa el pastor Nick ¿Qué pasara? ¿La parejita quedara expuesta ante los nuevos reclutas?**

El plan de captura en Stonhess había iniciado. La ciudad era un caos, las casas eran dañadas por la pelea que estaban librando con Annie la portadora del poder del titan femenino, muchos soldados morían y también ciudadanos inocentes.

-Buntaichou tiene esa mirada demoniaca -dijo con miedo Moblit.

Hange vengaría al escuadrón de Levi, ya podía imaginarse haciendola sufrir.

El titan cayo en la trampa nuevamente.

-Ahora se buena chica y pórtate bien -dijo Hange con su mirada asesina mientras caminaba hacia el titan-. Ahora no podrás llamar a otros titanes para que vengan a comerte -Hange saco una de sus cuchillas y la coloco cerca del ojo del titan-. Pero no te preocupes, esta vez seré yo quien te devorara hasta la última pisca de información que tengas.

Pero Annie logro soltarse, entonces Eren apareció transformado en titan.

El pastor Nick daba un sermón sobre las murallas a sus fieles creyentes hasta que Annie cayó sobre ellos matándolos.

\- ¡Mis muros! -grito el pastor Nick al ver que se dirigían a la muralla.

Mientras tanto los miembros del cuerpo de exploración miraban asustados la escena de la batalla entre Eren y Annie.

-Buntaichou si continúan así van a destruir toda la ciudad -Moblit temblaba.

-No interesa, son órdenes del comandante Erwin -dijo seria.

Ella deseaba tener en sus manos a Annie, había lastimado física y emocionalmente a Levi y pagaría por eso.

Eren había perdido el control, Annie trepo el muro, pero Mikasa la logro derribar amputándole los dedos.

\- ¡Eren no! –grito cuando Eren estaba por devorarse a Annie.

Hange no quería que Eren matara a Annie, ella debía pagar con lágrimas y sangre, mucha, pero mucha sangre.

Todos miraban aterrados y entonces algo comenzó a pasar, nadie entendía que sucedía.

\- ¡Se están fusionando! -grito Armin.

Levi llego justo a tiempo para sacar a Eren del cuerpo del titan.

-No te comas al único testigo, serás idiota.

Todo el caos y las incontables muertes de personas inocentes había terminado, Annie quedo encerrada en una especie de cristal que ella había creado y Eren estaba inconsciente.

\- ¡Levi! -grito Hange al verlo ahí, se suponía que debía de haberse quedado fuera de la batalla-. ¿Qué haces? Tu… ¡no tenías que intervenir! -le comenzó a reclamar-. El doctor te dijo que tenías que guardar reposo o si no la pierna no sanaría del todo… -Hange regañaba a Levi, el solo fingía no escucharla.

\- ¿Ves lo fastidioso que llega a ser? -le dijo. Ahora se habían intercambiado los papeles, generalmente Levi era quien estaba detrás de Hange procurando que descansara y se cuidara.

Hange entonces se centró en el problema de Annie.

-Usen los cables para formar una red, lo llevaremos bajo tierra -ordeno Hange.

-Si señora -contestaron todos y se pusieron a realizar la tarea asignada.

Hange ahora se preocupaba también por lo que pasaría después, ¿Cómo justificarían tantas muertes?

Por la tarde Erwin fue llamado a una junta para discutir la situación, afortunadamente todo salió conforme a lo planeado, esto no hubiera sido posible si no hubieran hablado antes con Zackly y Pixis

Hange verificaba que todo saliera bien mientras se llevaban a Annie y entonces lo vio, una parte de la cara de un titan se asomaba por la grieta que Annie había provocado al tratar de escapar, estaba dentro de la muralla, ella no podía creerlo, después de todo, su desconfianza desde joven por la creación de las murallas no estaba tan errado.

El pastor Nick la tomo del hombro, estaba sin aire de tanto correr.

\- ¿Pastor Nick? -dijo Hange recordando al hombre que los había casado.

-Que no le de el sol a ese titan -logro hablar.

Hange no entendía el motivo, pero sin preguntas ella ordeno que lo cubrieran con las capas. Luego envió a Nifa para que le comunicara a Erwin lo que había pasado.

Una vez realizada la labor era momento de tener una conversación con un viejo conocido.

-Bien, es hora de que hable -dijo seria, el pastor estaba agachado confirmando que todo estuviera bien-. ¿Qué hacia un titan dentro de la muralla?

\- ¡Todo es su culpa! Causaron daño en mi iglesia y mataron a mis feligreses, demandare una restitución -decía furioso-. Bájenme de aquí.

Hange estaba teniendo un pésimo día, no solo no había podido vengarse de Annie, si no que ahora le negaban las respuestas que necesitaba.

-Como quiera -le dijo y tomo del cuello, luego dejo volando parte del cuerpo del pastor- ¿Le parece bien que lo baje desde aquí? -pregunto enojada, el pastor aferraba las puntas de sus zapatos al suelo para no caer.

-Buntaichou -intervino Moblit tratando de calmarla.

\- ¡No se metan! -advirtió Hange lanzando una mirada asesina a los que estaban ahí reunidos, todos le tenían miedo así que se quedaron estáticos- ¿Sabe porque derrama sangre el cuerpo de exploración? ¡Para recuperar la libertad que nos arrebataron los titanes! Por eso nos jugamos la vida -ella hizo una pausa para admirar la cara de miedo del pastor-. No te lo pedí, te ordene que hablaras, si no lo haces tú lo hará otro, al fin y al cabo, tu vida no sería suficiente.

\- ¡Buntaichou! -volvió a gritarle Moblit, estaba seguro de su líder ya había perdido la cabeza, estaba por matar a un humano.

-Mátame y aprende, nosotros cumplimos con nuestra misión -el pastor extendió los brazos-. Así que ¡suéltame ahora mismo!

Hange se quedó pensando un momento, estaba harta de secretos y mentiras, pero el pastor prefería morir que hablar y por eso le respetaba, no era un cobarde y después de todo la había unido al amor de su vida, no podía matarlo así porque si, se maldijo, ¿Por qué tenía que ser el pastor Nick justamente? Entonces lo soltó, el pastor Nick estaba en el suelo temblando de miedo y Hange se sentó en la orilla dejando colgadas sus piernas.

-Era broma, dígame ¿todas las murallas están hechas de titanes? -pregunto más calmada.

-Buntaichou -hablo Moblit quien continuaba temblando, a decir verdad, todos lo hacían, Hange podía llegar a dar mucho miedo, más que el capitán Levi o Erwin enfadados.

-No sé cuándo olvide esta sensación -dijo reflexiva-. No me sentía así desde que salí de la muralla por primera vez…tengo miedo. -Hange se levantó y ordeno a Moblit vigilar de cerca al pastor Nick mientras ella iba a investigar sobre el material en el que Annie se había quedado encerrada, pero no pudo dar ni un solo paso cuando escucho las campanas y la piel se le puso de gallina, el miedo aumento cuando el mensajero le dijo que la muralla Rose había caído.

-Malditos titanes no me dejan descansar -se quejó Levi al entrar a la oficina donde estaba Erwin.

\- ¿Puedes hacerlo? -pregunto Erwin, después de todo Levi no llevaba mucho desde que su pierna se había lastimado.

\- ¿Acaso tengo opción? -le pregunto y luego se dio la vuelta para retirarse-. Pero si Hange me mata por andar brincando de un lado a otro matando titanes en lugar de descansar será tu culpa Erwin, así que mi fantasma te acosará por siempre.

-No te preocupes por eso Levi, a mi será el primero que Hange mate por enviarte a combatir titanes.

La noche llego y todos seguían corriendo de un lado a otro preparando cosas para el viaje. Moblit llevaba documentos y preparaba todo lo de su líder de escuadrón quien estaba analizando un fragmento de cristal en el microscopio.

\- ¡Buntaichou ya no tenemos tiempo, partimos en cinco minutos! -dijo agobiado por todo lo que tenía que hacer.

-Si, solo quiero comprobar una cosa -dijo tranquilamente mientras continuaba con su investigación.

-Oye date prisa o me iré sin ti -dijo Levi recargado en el marco de la puerta.

-Lo siento ya voy -dijo y tomo el fragmento del cristal-. Levi deberías de quedarte -hablo más que como comentario a modo de súplica.

-Eso jamás -se apresuró a hablar.

-Levi, piénsalo, estas lastimado, no creo que puedas contra los titanes, por favor si te quedaras…

Levi se detuvo y se acercó a Hange dejándola acorralada contra la pared.

-No seas sobreprotectora cuatro ojos, no soy un completo inútil y puesto que no lo soy voy a ir -Levi le robo un beso y luego se apartó rápidamente-. ¿Ves lo frustrante que puede llegar a ser? -le sonrió- apresúrate, el pastor Nick nos está esperando.

Hange lanzo un suspiro, quizás no podía lograr que Levi se quedara, pero era su turno de protegerlo.

Ellos se encontraron con el pastor a la salida, aun lucia asustado, quizás no se recuperaba del susto que le había dado Hange en la muralla hace unas horas.

-Ya lo recuerdo -dijo triunfante.

\- ¿He? -Hange no entendía a qué se refería el pastor.

-La pareja rara que case hace cinco años, veo que no traen sus anillos, ¿acaso se separaron?

Intercambiaron miradas cómplices y entonces cada uno mostro su cadena donde colgaba su anillo.

-A ya veo, entonces no me equivoque al creer que eran el uno para el otro -sonrió satisfecho- y aquí estamos cinco años después y continúan fieles a sus planes, continúan en el cuerpo de exploración.

-Por mucho que nos gustaría hablar sobre nuestro matrimonio con té y galletas tenemos cosas que hacer -dijo serio Levi y lo empujó hacia donde todos estaban esperando.

\- ¿Dónde está mi caballo? -pregunto furioso.

-Ah ordene a Moblit que no lo alistara, tu iras en la carreta de los enfermos -ella señalo la carreta donde Eren, Mikasa y Armin aguardaban- y para asegurarme que te comportes iré contigo.

Levi frunció el ceño y murmuro algo como maldita cuatro ojos.

-Hola, lamento el retraso, tarde más de lo que esperaba en prepararme -dijo Hange en tono alegre.

Todos subieron y Armin noto la presencia del pastor Nick

\- ¿Qué hace aquí un miembro del culto?

-Ah Nick es un amigo mío ¿verdad? -le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda.

Las puertas se abrieron y Moblit puso en marcha la carreta.

Se dirigían a una muerte segura, la noche se sentía fría y llena de incertidumbre, incluso se veía el miedo en los rostros de todos.

\- ¿Lo sabía? ¿savia que existían titanes dentro de las murallas? -recrimino Eren.

-Si, pero lo mantuvo en secreto todo este tiempo, nos acompañara para presenciar la realidad, ya veremos si tras observarla con sus propios ojos sus principios le permiten seguir con la boca cerrada.

\- ¡Es una locura! -grito Eren perdiendo la calma- ¿Qué hay más importante que evitar la extinción de la humanidad? -entonces sintió un dolor en la cabeza.

-Calma Eren todavía sufres los efectos de la transformación -le dijo dulcemente Mikasa.

-Hay muchas formas de preguntar -dijo Levi sacando una pistola-. Puede que este herido y sirva poco, pero aun puedo vigilarlo, esperemos que no acabes con un agujero por el bien de ambos.

-Las amenazas no funcionan Levi ya lo intenté -interrumpió Hange -pero creo que el pastor es una persona razonable eso me hace pensar que la razón por la que no habla es peor que la extinción de la humanidad.

El pastor solo se preguntaba cómo había llegado a estar en esa situación, rodeado de puros locos con problemas de ira.

-Estamos en Ehrmich -anunciaron.

Al llegar todos bajaron de sus caballos, el pastor Nick quedo perturbado al ver a la multitud de refugiados, entonces Levi lo pateo por detrás.

-No te detengas o te perderás.

-Esto es…

-Que esperabas la muralla cayó

Los rostros de la multitud reflejaban miedo, una niña lloraba en busca de sus padres, tanto Levi como el pastor la vieron y el pastor quiso ir a consolarla.

-Oye ¿Qué estás haciendo? -Levi le detuvo del hombro-. Desde aquí se ven bien los rostros de los que no tienen hogar, son los rostros de los que intentan deshacerse si se cumplen sus deseos y esto se llena de titanes, todo el mundo morirá en las asquerosas mandíbulas de los titanes, toda la humanidad como buenos amigos -termino de hablar y contemplo a la pequeña.

Entonces Levi entendió que si quería una familia y si quería ser padre debía deshacerse de los titanes o si no en unos años esa podría ser su hija llorando asustada y buscando a unos padres que posiblemente pudieran estar muertos.

El pastor ya había tenido suficiente de la cruda realidad, era momento de irse, de lo contrario no llegaría a tiempo para despedirse de Hange.

Ellos estaban por partir. Hange miro una vez más en dirección a la puerta para asegurarse de ver a Levi una última vez, pero al parecer Levi no llegaría a tiempo, Hange soltó un suspiro resignada.

\- ¿Planeabas irte sin despedirte cuatro ojos?

-Rápido líder de escuadrón -apresuro Moblit.

-Dame un segundo Moblit -le pidió y camino hacia Levi.

Moblit y Eren se adelantaron. Hange beso a Levi.

-Oye cuatro ojos no mueras afuera ¿de acuerdo?

-Te lo prometo.

El pastor Nick desvió la mirada mientras ellos dos compartían un momento especial.

\- ¿Cambio de parecer? -miro al pastor Nick mientras Levi continuaba abrazándola-. ¡No hay tiempo y lo sabe! Por favor dinos si hablaras o no.

-No puedo, los demás tampoco lo harán -bajo el rostro avergonzado.

-Genial muchas gracias por tu colaboración -dijo zafándose del abrazo de Levi y dispuesta a retirarse.

-Es un tema demasiado serio para decirlo por mí mismo, el culto del muro obedece a una voluntad superior.

-La voluntad de quien ¿de dios?

-No puedo habar, pero si puedo decirles el nombre de la persona que se nos ordenó vigilar, esa persona entro en la legión de reconocimiento este año.

Hange entonces mando a llamar a Eren, Mikasa y Armin, ellos debían de estar al tanto de todo. El pastor Nick explico nuevamente todo lo que le había dicho a Hange y les dio el nombre.

-Historia Reiss

Sasha irrumpió en la habitación, llevaba un mensaje para Hange.

-Tráiganla aquí, ella puede llegar a verdades que nosotros desconocemos, eso es todo lo que puedo decirles, dejo el resto en sus manos.

-Si es de la tropa 104 estará en primera línea -dijo aterrada de pensar que su oportunidad de saber la verdad pudiera haber muerto ya.

-Vamos hay que darse prisa -dijo Eren y hecho a correr golpeándose con Sasha.

-Traigo este mensaje para la líder de escuadrón Hange Zoe -informo Sasha y entrego el pergamino.

Hange había recibido la información que había solicitado sobre Annie Leonhart, al parecer Reiner y Berthold pertenecían al mismo lugar que Annie, entonces comenzaron a pensar que también eran traidores.

-Aquí nos separamos, dejo el resto en sus manos -dijo lamentándose Levi de no poder ayudar, por primera vez se sentía como un inútil- Son un escuadrón improvisado por Erwin, pero dependemos de ustedes -entonces vio a Armin-. Eres consciente de ello Armin. Usa tu cerebro y ayuda a Hange -aunque lo que Levi quería decir era protege a Hange.

-Sí señor -dijo recordando que sabía el secreto que el capitán y la líder de escuadrón guardaban.

-Mikasa no sé porque te aferras tanto a Eren, pero usa tus habilidades para protegerlo.

-Por supuesto.

-Y tu Eren…no lo arruines.

Y entonces partieron hacia el castillo Urgard. Levi la miro alejarse y solo deseaba que regresara a salvo.

Mientras ellos se ponían en marcha Historia y los otros luchaban contra los titanes, ellos permanecían atrapados en una torre y sin escapatoria.

Para cuando Hange llego con los demás ya era de mañana, la torre había sido destruida y había muchos titanes.

Cuando exterminaron a los titanes Hange solo busco entre los reclutas un rostro familiar.

\- ¿Dónde está el escuadrón de Mike? -pregunto Hange.

Mike y Nanaba se habían quedado a cuidar de la tropa 104 cuando los titanes habían aparecido.

-Todos ellos murieron -contesto Connie.

Hange no podía darse el lujo de llorarle a su amiga, pero no sabía que le diría a Mike en cuanto lo viera, no quería pensar en eso. Últimamente había tenido un sinfín de cosas que hacer y no había podido estar con su mejor amiga, ahora estaba muerta y nunca más la vería.

\- ¿Dónde se encuentra el líder de escuadrón Mike Zacharius?

-Él se quedó atrás para darnos tiempo, posiblemente este muerto.

 **Hasta aquí este capítulo, todos ya saben lo que sigue, pero también tendremos una conversación de Levi con el pastor Nick, una que otra escena graciosa y el gran final de la segunda temporada y poco a poco nos acercamos a la par del anime saludos y nos leemos pronto.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Capítulo 13**

 **Regresando al inicio**

Levi se había quedado solo con el pastor Nick, intercambiaron miradas y entonces el pastor rompió el silencio.

-Así que cinco años ya casados, ¿cómo va todo? ¿Todo bien?

-Eso no le incumbe -contesto secamente.

-Por el contrario, si me incumbe, después de todo yo fui quien los caso, me gusta que las parejas que junto sean estables y plenas y la suya me llamo la atención desde la primera vez, dos personalidades tan diferentes unidas y coexistiendo en las aguas del amor, veo que las pláticas prematrimoniales sirven.

-En realidad no, creo que no hemos terminado matándonos porque deshacerse del cadáver seria tedioso.

Mientras Levi lidiaba con el padre Nick, Hange se encontraba en la muralla con todos los reclutas y escuchaba a Historia una y otra vez abogar por su amiga Ymir quien había resultado ser también un titan.

Había algo que preocupaba a Hange y era que habían ido a tapar el muro, pero no había ningún agujero, ¿entonces como habían entrado los titanes? Últimamente carecía de respuestas y eso no le agradaba. En eso apareció Hannes, el de seguro había visto donde estaba el agujero.

Hannes trepo el muro y le informo lo que temía.

-No hay ningún agujero, buscamos durante toda la noche y la muralla no tiene nada raro desde Trost hasta Klorva.

\- ¿Como dices?

Hange decidió que lo mejor era regresar a Trost y así pensar en el camino para encontrar la respuesta al enigma en el que se encontraban.

-Si apareció un titan capas de excavar se complicaría todo -dijo una de sus teorías a Moblit quien la seguía de cerca, ella solo esperaba que esa teoría no fuera real o sería difícil capturarlo.

Entonces el caos estallo, tras una ráfaga de aire caliente, apareció ante sus ojos el titan colosal.

\- ¡Aléjense de la muralla! -grito y lograron saltar aferrándose a un costado del muro antes de que fuera aplastados por la mano del titan.

Hange estaba en un predicamento, ella daba las ordenes, tenía que decidir si escapar o pelear. Escapar no era lo más razonable, si hacían eso sería más factible que se llevaran a Eren nuevamente, ella no podía darse el lujo de perderlo, pero ya habían perdido demasiados compañeros al enfrentar al titan hembra, ella cerro los ojos y pensó en Levi, quizás después de todo no cumpliría su promesa de regresar con vida.

-prepárense para el ataque -informo a los miembros del cuerpo de exploración quienes lucían asustados-. Acabaremos con el titan colosal, es el enemigo de la humanidad -desenvaino sus cuchillas y se preparó para el ataque.

Hange voló por los aires sujetando sus cuchillas, cerro los ojos y la imagen de Levi se materializo.

-Perdóname Levi -dijo en voz baja, ella estaba dispuesta a morir por el bien de la humanidad

Todos atacaron, el titan se defendía, la ventaja que tenían era que era lento. Hange estaba por atacar en la nuca cuando el vapor caliente hizo que ordenara la retirada, si no salían de esa nube de humo todos terminarían cocinados.

\- ¿Va a desaparecer? -se preguntó Hange

-No, la última vez desapareció al instante, pero esta vez mantiene su físico y desprende calor como una vela y sigue protegiéndose con el vapor, no podremos ni acercarnos ¿Qué hacemos? -pregunto Armin.

-Nada, esperaremos -hablo tras meditar la situación rápidamente -escuadrones tres y cuatro esperen detrás del objetivo, estarán en manos de Rashad, el escuadrón dos esperara aquí, Lauder quedara de encargado.

-Entendido -gritaron todos y se movilizaron.

-Me encantaría ver cuánto tiempo aguanta quemando su cuerpo, pero acabara saliendo, esperaremos a que suceda, ¿entendido? Ya no podemos capturarlo, mátenlo sin dudar -ella miro a Armin.

Entendía su dolor, después de todo sabía que ellos dos habían sido amigos y ella también sentía que no era lo correcto, pero el destino de la humanidad estaba en juego, no había vuelta atrás, había ordenado matar a unos niños.

-Armin y el escuadrón uno, vengan conmigo -ordeno -enfrentaremos al titan acorazado.

Eren en su forma titan luchaba contra el titan acorazado y estaba perdiendo, ni sus golpes o las navajas de Mikasa servían.

-Escucha eren -dijo Hange posicionándose en su hombro- para que puedas escapar necesitamos ganar tiempo frenando a Reiner ¿puedes destruir la armadura de sus piernas con otra llave? Nuestras hojas son inútiles, pero pensamos en todo lo que podemos hacer -Eren asintió y Hange se ruborizo, jamás había estado tan cerca de un titan- Cuento contigo -dijo despidiéndose y trepando la muralla.

Eren continúo peleando y entonces se le vino a la cabeza una idea a Hange

-Si realmente todo su cuerpo fuera de piedra no podría moverse así, las armaduras de las guerras de antaño tampoco podían cubrir todo el cuerpo humano con hierro como por ejemplo las axilas, la ingle y atrás de las rodillas.

Mikasa siguió en consejo de Hange y ataco tras las rodillas debilitando a Reiner mientras eren le aplicaba una llave.

Todos miraban y animaban, entonces Reiner lanzo un grito, haciendo que se pusieran alerta por si llegan titanes como había pasado con el titan hembra, pero no pasó nada, aun así, Hange no quería bajar la guardia.

\- ¡Arriba, esquívenlo! -les grito un miembro del cuerpo de exploración y todos miraron como el titan colosal caía en dirección a ellos.

El vapor los envolvió a todos, estaba demasiado caliente, Hange pensó en ese momento que moriría, pero para su fortuna no fue así, Reiner y Berthold escaparon con Eren.

Levi había pasado la noche en vela, esperando escuchar noticias de Hange y los otros o verla regresar, habían sido las horas más terriblemente largas, el sol se asomaba y daba inicio un nuevo día. Todo era un caos, nadie savia que pasaba, incluso la policía militar había acudido.

-Vinimos porque se suponía era una emergencia -dijo uno de la policía militar a sus amigos que estaban en círculo.

-Lo sé, pero todo está muy callado -hablo otro miembro de la policía militar.

-Oye Levi ¿dónde están nuestras presas? -se burló el otro hombre.

Levi no estaba de humor para lidiar con aquellos tontos

-Valla lucen muy decepcionados, siento no poder presentarles a ningún titan, esta vez quizás no tengan la oportunidad, pero conocerán alguno fuera de las murallas, a partir de ahora lucharemos juntos contra ellos.

-Bueno nosotros tenemos trabajo aquí dentro -dijo uno de ellos.

\- ¡Regreso el escuadrón de avanzada, informen al comandante Pixis! -grito un mensajero.

Finalmente traían noticias, fueran buenas o malas

Todos se reunieron para escuchar la noticia de que no había ningún agujero

-Sin embargo, existe otro problema, de camino a Trost nos topamos con la líder de escuadrón Hange y su equipo…

Levi al escuchar la mención de Hange fue empujando a todos hasta poder estar en frente y escuchar que decían sobre ella.

-Había varios reclutas de la 104 sin equipo, tres de ellos eran titanes.

3 titanes igual al titan hembra, Hange sola cuidando a un puñado de mocosos sin equipo y sin experiencia, pero después de todo ella era fuerte y capas

Jean perdió la cordura, comenzó a gritar para saber que más había pasado, Erwin lo calmo.

-La legión se enfrentó al titan colosal y al acorazado -el hombre comenzó a llorar -pero el combate termino poco después que nos uniéramos a ellos.

No podía ser… ¿acaso Hange había muerto?

Erwin busco a Levi entre la multitud, él también estaba preocupado por Hange,

-Rápido debemos movernos a la muralla -ordeno y todos se movilizaron.

-Yo voy contigo Erwin -dijo Levi.

-No Levi tu no iras -dijo firme.

-Erwin mi esposa está ahí -dijo furioso.

-Levi entiendo el porque me lo pides, pero si ella…si ella -ni siquiera Erwin podía pronunciar la palabra- si Hange está muerta no sé si lo soportarías -concluyo.

Levi lleno de furia decidió dejar el lugar deprisa, el pastor Nick lo siguió, el comenzó a patear y arrojar lo que tenía a su mano en el almacén donde se había ido a sacar su frustración. Levi soltó un grito con todas sus fuerzas, sentía que el alma se le desgarraba, que el corazón se le rompía en mil pedazos, entonces al patear un costal sintió un gran dolor en su pierna lastimada.

\- ¡Maldita sea! -grito y se dejó caer, odiaba estar lastimado, odiaba sentirse impotente y no haber estado al lado de Hange y pensó en Hange hasta hace unas horas le había visto marchar. Habían compartido su último beso y ya jamás volvería a ver esos ojos que le cautivaban, jamás volvería escuchar sus manías con los titanes, su risa, sus reproches…

-Podría sugerirte otras técnicas para descargar la ira -dijo el pastor Nick

Levi se levantó del suelo.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Ni yo mismo se, supongo que a pesar de tu mal genio no eres un mal hombre, de hecho, me agradas Levi.

-Pues no estoy de humor para hablar.

-Te adelantas a los hechos, jamás han dicho que ella este muerta.

-Jamás se ha enfrentado a esa clase de titanes -replico -la última vez la mitad del regimiento murió.

-Y dime algo, ¿tu esposa no es capaz de salir viva? ¿Acaso le consideras débil?

-Por supuesto que no, ella es la persona más capas que conozco, ella es una sobreviviente, siempre lo ha sido.

-Entonces piensa que quizás este viva y que le veras muy pronto cuando este infierno acabe.

Levi no sabía porque, pero las palabras del pastor le habían dado ánimos.

Erwin cabalgo apresurado, necesitaba llegar, ver con sus propios ojos, quizás Hange no estaba muerta, después de todo ella era fuerte, pero ya habían pasado cinco horas desde el enfrentamiento con el titan colosal y acorazado.

Al llegar el corazón casi se le detuvo, había muy poco de pies, entre ellos Moblit quien estaba de rodillas junto a un cuerpo y que sostenía su mano, también logro ver que había muchos que estaban recostados en fila, no parecían despiertos, sus ropas tenían quemaduras así como su cuerpo ¿acaso estaban muertos? ¿acaso Hange estaba muerta? Bajo de su caballo rápidamente y entonces Moblit se le acercó depositando la mano de Hange suavemente en el suelo.

-Llego a tiempo -dijo animado y eso lo relajo, no había forma de que Moblit luciera tan contento si Hange hubiera muerto. Ahora podía concentrarse en la misión y no en un discurso de pésame para Levi.

\- ¡Buntaichou! -grito Moblit al ver a Hange despierta y quien se las había arreglado para arrastrarse hasta los pies de Moblit.

-Moblit trae un mapa -ordeno tratando de ocultar su dolor.

Esa era la Hange que conocían.

-Pero su condición…

\- ¡Que lo traigas te he dicho! -le grito, Moblit trago saliva y salió corriendo a buscar el mapa.

-Hange -Erwin se agacho.

-No hay tiempo que perder -ella temblaba y respiraba agitadamente, ni siquiera podía estar de pie.

Moblit regreso con el mapa y Hange rápidamente les dio indicaciones, todos se acercaron para escuchar.

-Aquí hay un pequeño bosque de árboles gigantes, deberían ir ahí -indico -imagino que no podrán ocultar las pisadas del titan acorazado, pero aun así creo que irán ahí.

\- ¿por qué? -pregunto Erwin.

-Es una apuesta, pero aun con sus poderes seguirán expuestos a los demás titanes, hubo una gran pelea así que estarán agotados, aunque puede que no tanto como Eren, supongamos que se dirigen al otro lado de la muralla María y que no tienen la energía suficiente para recorrer la distancia necesaria, querrán descansar en un lugar donde los titanes no los alcancen hasta que dejen de moverse por la noche.

-Buen trabajo, pero por ahora descansa -pidió Erwin- ¿Dónde está el medico?

Entre la multitud apareció una mujer alta y pelirroja que llevaba un maletín blanco.

-Carol Lynne a sus órdenes -hablo.

-Pedí que nos mandaran al médico más experimentado -se quejó al ver lo joven que era.

-Créame a pesar de mi físico soy la que más tiene experiencia en todo Stonhess -dijo determinada y se agacho al lado de Hange para revisarla.

-Muy bien, señorita Lynne -dijo subiendo a su caballo -que la líder de escudaron llegue viva a Stonhees o si no le hare personalmente responsable y no volverá a acercarse a ningún paciente el resto de su vida -advirtió.

La joven doctora se preguntó si aquella mujer tenía información valiosa o era una persona importante como para que el comandante le diera la máxima prioridad.

Cuando partieron a la batalla el equipo médico se encargó de los heridos, algunos tenían lesiones graves, otros presentaban también un gran riesgo debido a la alta temperatura, como el caso de Hange, quien comenzaba a presentar problemas para respirar.

-Rápido tráiganme compresas -ordeno-. Oye no te mueras o me matara don comandante atractivo -le dijo mientras le tomaba el pulso.

Hange sentía dolor en todo su cuerpo, le hacía falta el aire y comenzaba a ver borroso, su cabeza le estaba doliendo terriblemente.

-Le…lev…i -intento hablar comenzaba a sentirse somnolienta, ella se llevó la mano al pecho para tomar el anillo que colgaba de la cadena y lo apretó con la poca fuerza que le quedaba.

La doctora tenia de bajar la temperatura o su paciente comenzaría a convulsionarse.

-Buntaichou usted estará bien -dijo Moblit preocupado.

\- ¿Usted es el esposo? -pregunto al notar la preocupación del rubio y el anillo que colgaba de la cadena de Hange.

-No, yo no -bajo la mirada

-Vamos -ella miro su bitácora para buscar el nombre de su paciente - Hange no falta mucho para llegar y querrás estar despierta para cuando don atractivo regrese -le ánimo, ahora lo entendía, el comandante Erwin debía ser su esposo, todo encajaba, el anillo, su preocupación, pero ella seguía balbuceando algo ¿lev? ¿Quién o qué era lev?

-Levi -logro decir.

Levi miraba la muralla esperando que regresaran con los heridos.

-La paciencia es una virtud mi joven amigo -le dijo el pastor Nick, Levi no quería escuchar más al pastor, estaba a una frase más de golpearlo y entonces vio aparecer las carretas y caballos que traían a los heridos. Los bajaban por el elevador y la gente comenzó a juntarse en busca de sus seres queridos, entre ellos Levi, el problema era que había demasiada gente y todo era un caos, Levi buscaba entre el gentío a Hange.

-Rápido llevémoslos a la tienda instalada -ordeno la doctora.

\- ¡Hange! -grito el pastor al ver a Hange en la camilla.

-Por favor no se acerque -le pidió la doctora apartándolo.

\- ¡Levi! -grito el pastor y dio unos brincos para llamar la atención del capitán, Levi le miro y vio que señalaba a un lugar, el pastor Nick debía de haber encontrado a Hange así que a empujones se encamino al lugar indicado.

\- ¿Qué pasa? -le pregunto y el pastor le giro para que viera a Hange.

\- ¡Hange! -grito y corrió hacia ella.

-No puede acercarse -le dijo una enfermera quien estaba en la entrada de la tienda instalada para recibir a los heridos y donde habían ingresado segundos atrás a Hange.

\- ¿Y quién me lo va a impedir? ¿Usted? -le grito y empujo para lograr entrar.

Ahí estaba Hange y a su lado estaba una doctora cuya bata estaba manchada de sangre. El corrió hasta estar a su lado.

-Hange -le dijo dulcemente tomándole su mano- ¿dónde está herida? -pregunto alterado mientras buscaba la herida de donde había salido tanta sangre.

-Ah tu eres Levi -hablo la doctora, Levi se giró y le sujeto de la bata.

\- ¡¿Dígame donde está herida?! ¿Es grave? -le grito mientras la sacudía.

-No, la sangre no es de ella -le dijo aparentando estar calmada, aunque estaba un poco asustada.

-Entonces ella…-Levi soltó a la doctora.

-Ella estará bien mientras le bajemos la temperatura -concluyo.

-Doctora llamare a la guardia para que lo saquen -dijo la enfermera a la cual Levi había empujado.

-No es necesario -dijo tranquila mientras se arreglaba la bata– el señor Levi esperara pacientemente ¿verdad? -le lanzo una mirada seria-. Esperará sentado ahí junto con el pastor -dirigió su mirada al pastor quien también había entrado furtivamente.

Levi resignado se sentó en la silla y la doctora corrió la cortina.

El pastor se sentó a un lado y entonces abrió la boca dispuesto a decirle algo, pero Levi no estaba de humor.

-Yo mejor no abriría la boca -le dijo serio y se cruzó de brazos.

Los minutos pasaron y finalmente le permitieron entrar a verla

-Esta dormida y fuera de peligro -le informo la doctora.

Levi entro y se sentó junto a la cama donde estaba dormida Hange, la tomo de la mano y le acaricio la cabeza, luego le deposito un beso en la frente

-Hange, pensé que te había perdido.

-Levi… -hablo entre abriendo los ojos.

-Calma cuatro ojos, debes de descansar.

-Levi perdóname ellos…ellos se llevaron a Eren.

-Estas mal de la cabeza si crees que me interesa eso ahora, me conformo con que regresaras viva.

-Pero Levi, Eren es la única esperanza de salvar a la humanidad, sellar el muro María…

-Ya veremos que hacer, además Erwin fue tras los titanes y recuperara a Eren

-No solo él, también fueron los de la tropa 104 -dijo tristemente -son muy jóvenes Levi.

-Erwin los eligió por algo, así como nos eligió a nosotros, debemos creer que son muy capases y que la misión saldrá bien.

-Levi, Nanaba y Mike murieron -Levi trato de lucir tranquilo, pero su mirada lo decía todo, había perdido a otros dos buenos amigos -Si no recuperan a Eren la humanidad estará perdida.

-No mientras yo viva -dijo determinado y miro directamente a Hange -me he prometido que exterminare a los titanes

-Ya hablas como Eren -se burlo

-Calla cuatro ojos, él lo hace por odio y venganza, yo lo hare por ver un futuro a tu lado -guardo silencio un momento y continuo-. Anoche pude ver el caos y dentro de ese caos a un niño solitario…yo no quiero que mi hijo crezca en un mundo así, quiero que viva libre para ir a donde quiera y libre del miedo.

-Tenemos mucho por hacer.

Hange volvió a quedarse dormida y entonces entro el pastor Nick.

\- ¿Como sigue? -pregunto.

-Estará bien, ella es toda una luchadora.

-Esperanza -dijo y Levi no entendió a lo que se refería-. Su hijo, será la esperanza de la humanidad -aclaro- He escuchado su conversación y bueno yo espero poder estar presente el día del nacimiento de su hijo, será cuando los titanes finalmente ya no estén, mientras tanto esa será al menos mi esperanza

Levi sonrió, su hijo seria la gran esperanza de un futuro, le gustaba como sonaba, Hope, así se llamaría, no solo el pastor aguardaría impaciente el día del nacimiento de Hope, si no que el también esperaría y haría lo que fuera porque ese día llegara pronto.

Levi salió, había mucho escandalo afuera, quizás se trataba de Erwin quien había regresado, así era, solo que, sin brazo y se desangraba.

\- ¡Rápido un médico! -grito un miembro del cuerpo de exploración.

La doctora Lynne salió inmediatamente.

\- ¡Tenemos que detener la hemorragia! -ordeno mientras hacía presión en la herida.

Eren iba agarrado de Mikasa y de Armin, tenía la energía suficiente como para poder caminar.

Levi decidió regresar a la tienda para avisarle a Hange del regreso de todos, pero al regresar noto que ella ya estaba de pie y que Moblit le trataba de detener.

Moblit, se maldijo, ¿cuándo esa cucaracha había ingresado?, era como una maldición de la cual no se podía deshacer.

\- ¿Oye cuatro ojos que haces? -regaño Levi

-Mi caballo -ordeno a Moblit mientras se ponía la segunda bota- Debo de ir a Ragako, el pueblo donde capturaron al titan que no podía caminar, tengo que verlo con mis propios ojos.

\- ¡No digas tonterías! -le gritaron al mismo tiempo.

-No puede montar a caballo en su estado -añadió Moblit

-Hay algo que no encaja, tenemos que investigarlo

Hange sintió que el cuerpo no le respondía y estuvo a punto de dar al suelo si no fuera por Moblit.

-De acuerdo, iré yo, usted quédese y desmáyese tranquilamente -le dijo y Hange perdió el conocimiento entre sus brazos.

-Berner -un aura negra cubría a Levi quien le miraba con ojos de psicópata, Moblit trago saliva.

Pasaron los días, todos habían asistido al funeral de los héroes fallecidos durante el ataque titan. Hange y Levi se quedaron parados frente a la tumba de Nanaba y de Mike, habían pedido los enterraran juntos. Levi abrazo a Hange y ella escondió su rostro en su hombro. Ellos dos habían significado mucho en la vida de la pareja, habían sido sus testigos, sus amigos con los que salían de fiesta y con los que no paraban de reír, también habían sido consejeros en su matrimonio e intervenido en sus peleas, Levi sabía que a partir de ahora todo sería muy diferente. Hange le soltó y dejo unas rosas blancas en la tumba de cada uno.

-Nanaba no solo era mi amiga, era como una hermana -Hange se giró y vio a Erwin y a Levi, solo quedaban ellos dos, pues la pareja había brindado su amistad a los tres-. Ella me consiguió mi vestido de novia y muchas veces me aconsejo no enojarme contigo -Hange reprimía las ganas de llorar.

-Mike era todo un fastidio, siempre molestándome y ni hablar de Nanaba y sus bromas, pero siempre podía habla con ella sobre ti, me aconsejaban…eran los mejores -hablo Levi y sujeto la mano de Hange.

Hange había partido a la aldea de Ragako para continuar con las investigaciones mientras Levi cuidaba de Erwin, el comandante Pixis de vez en cuando también se daba sus vueltas para ir a verle y no perdía la oportunidad de ofrecerle alcohol.

Y ahí estaban los tres sin nada que decir, el ánimo de Erwin había decaído por la pérdida de su brazo y de sus dos amigos.

-Buenos días ¿cómo está el paciente el día de hoy? -pregunto la doctora Carol.

\- ¡Ah mira quien vino a verte Erwin!, un ángel -dijo el comandante Pixis ruborizado.

-Nada de ángel, el milagro de la medicina -hablo mientras verificaba los signos vitales de Erwin.

-Deberías agradecerle por salvarte la vida Erwin -continúo animando Pixis-. Quizás con una cena.

-Es mi trabajo comandante -dijo con una gran sonrisa-. Me han dicho que planean cerrar el muro María -ella miro a Erwin y se ruborizo-. Si lo logran entonces yo le deberé una cena a mi héroe -dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla y salió.

-Tsk que fastidiosa -se quejó Levi.

\- ¿Qué tiene que hacer un hombre para recibir el beso de una hermosa dama? -intervino Pixis

\- ¿Cómo esta su esposa por cierto? -pregunto Levi

Erwin no dijo nada y Pixis prefirió callar, hasta que tocaron a la puerta.

-Es Hange -dijo Levi recordando su forma peculiar de tocar.

Hange entro y los otros dos no supieron como Levi había sabido que se trataba de ella.

-Con permiso Erwin -entro, en cuanto vio al comandante Pixis hizo el saludo formal- comandante Pixis -Connie entro detrás de ella -él es...

-Connie Springer de la tropa 104 -se presentó con el saludo formal.

-Connie proviene de Ragako -aclaro Hange.

-El pueblo donde se sospecha provenían los titanes -dijo Pixis.

-Así es, tras corroborar los resultados de la inspección del pueblo nuestra teoría se volvió más verosímil…los titanes que aparecieron eran los habitantes de Ragako -concluyo.

-Eso significa que los titanes son humanos -dijo incrédulo Erwin.

Entonces Hange vio como el rostro de Levi cambiaba.

-Todavía no podemos estar seguros…

\- ¿Que me estás diciendo? que todo este tiempo he estado matando personas.

Hange sabía que la noticia le caería como un balde de agua fría a Levi, pero no podía ocultárselo, de hacerlo, tarde o temprano lo descubriría y el dolor sería peor.

-Dije que no podemos estar seguros -reafirmo triste, aunque existía un 80% de probabilidad de que su teoría fuera cierta.

Hange decidió retirarse con Connie y Levi la miro desde la ventana, valla que las cosas se habían complicado, desde hacía dos semanas que no la veía, ese pequeño momento no había bastado, pero si querían un futuro tenían que hacer sacrificios y trabajar arduamente.

-Erwin -Levi le miro y vio que sonreía ¿acaso había perdido la cabeza? - ¿Se puede saber de qué te ríes?

-Nada, estamos un paso más cerca de la verdad.

\- ¿Solo un paso? Teniendo en cuenta a los titanes y humanos sacrificados no valió la pena.

-Pero es un paso adelante sin duda, algún día haremos que se desmorone la muralla que oculta la verdad.

 **Llegamos al final de la segunda temporada y de este capítulo, a modo de regalo de cumpleaños he incluido un nuevo personaje la doc. Carol Lynne** **al fanfic basado en una gran amiga, quien en otros capítulos regresara, ¡feliz cumpleaños Char! 17/11/2018 sigue salvando vidas como tu personaje Carol y no te preocupes que no te matare y prometo darte una escena romántica con tu querido comandante. Saludos a todos y nos leemos en el próximo capitulo donde iniciaremos con la tercera temporada.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Capítulo 14**

 **El sentimiento que nadie sabe**

Las investigaciones de Hange habían terminado, así que ella y Connie regresarían con los otros.

Poco a poco todo regresaba a la normalidad, el gobierno había decretado que el muro Rose era seguro. Con el alboroto de la gente regresando era momento de ocultar a Eren. Hange había conseguido una cabaña donde podrían ocultarse y ahora se encontraban de camino

\- ¡Que aburrido! ¿Ya llegamos? -Se quejo Connie.

-No Connie, aún falta mucho para llegar a nuestro destino -informo Hange quien iba a caballo a un lado de la carreta.

Connie dejo colgar medio cuerpo fuera de la carreta mientras trataba de borrar su cara de aburrimiento.

\- ¡Ahhh! -grito Sasha y todos se pusieron alerta sacando sus cuchillas-. Tengo hambre -se quejó.

-Chica papa ¿cómo puedes hacernos esto? ¡casi morimos de un susto! -le grito Jean.

-Hey no le digas chica papa -comenzó a reclamarle Connie.

-No me digas que hacer ¡no eres mi madre!

-No, si lo fuera ya te hubiera dado un buen golpe -dijo Connie.

\- ¡Atrévete!

Jean y Connie peleaban mientras tanto Armin trataba de leer y concentrarse.

-Eren deberías taparte está haciendo aire -dijo Mikasa tapando a Eren con una capa.

-No tengo frio Mikasa -dijo groseramente apartándola.

\- ¡Hey tu no le hables así a Mikasa! -intervino Jean.

\- ¡No te metas Jean! -le grito Eren.

Levi se sobaba la cien tratando de eliminar el dolor de cabeza que insistía desde hace una hora cuando el viaje había iniciado y el pastor Nick seguía preguntándose que había hecho para merecer terminar con ellos.

Levi estaba por gritarles que se callaran cuando vio que Sasha se guardaba una papa proveniente de las previsiones que llevaban.

-Sasha ¿qué te has guardado? -pregunto furioso.

-Chica papa ataca de nuevo -se burló Jean y Connie se lanzó sobre él.

-Ahora veras -le dijo y comenzaron a rodar por el suelo de la carreta.

-Chicos no pelen -dijo Historia asustada.

\- ¡Vamos Connie! -animaba Eren.

\- ¡Ya basta! -grito Levi - ¡Moblit detén la carreta! -ordeno y el detuvo de golpe haciendo que el libro de Armin saliera volando hacia un charco.

-Mi libro -se quejó.

\- ¡No más pleitos, no más tonterías! -les regaño -ahora son mi escuadrón y exijo que se comporten como soldados y quien me saque de mis casillas terminara cortado en trocitos -les lanzo una mirada asesina- ¡¿me he explicado malditos mocosos?!

Todos miraban asustados.

-Chicos lo que Levi quiso decir es que todos estamos tensos y que lo mejor sería evitar conflictos y trabajar juntos en armonía -hablo Hange.

Moblit inicio la marcha nuevamente y al cabo de un rato en silencio finalmente llegaron a la cabaña.

-Hemos llegado -anuncio Hange y todos bajaron deprisa.

-Yo quiero escoger habitación primero -dijo Sasha corriendo adentro de la cabaña.

-Hey Sasha no es justo -se quejó Historia.

Ella bajo e ingreso rápidamente siguiendo a Sasha.

-Hey Mikasa ¿que te parece si elegimos recamara al lado del otro? -propuso Jean, pero Mikasa ni siquiera lo voltio a ver, ella estaba atenta a Eren quien caminaba rumbo al interior de la cabaña.

-Eren espérame -dijo y lo siguió.

-Ya deberías olvidarlo Jean -se burló Connie.

\- ¡Tú no te metas! -le grito.

Armin ayudaba a Moblit a bajar las cosas. Levi seguía furioso.

-Vamos Levi, ¿no es lo que esperabas? -pregunto Hange divertida.

-Viéndolo de este punto esto será una práctica para ti -intervino el pastor Nick-. Tú querías un hogar y tener hijos, aquí está el hogar y esos adolescentes que actúan como niños.

Levi vio a su alrededor, en la ventana del piso de abajo se veía a Eren discutir con Mikasa, en la parte de arriba se escuchaban los gritos de Sasha e Historia Y Jean peleaba con Connie mientras Armin le hacía de intermediario.

-Creo que prefiero los titanes -se quejó y soltó un suspiro.

-Bueno pues suerte con los niños honney -le dijo Hange sonriente.

\- ¿A qué te refieres? -pregunto Levi-. Y nunca en tu vida me vuelvas a llamar honney.

-El pastor Nick, Moblit y yo regresaremos a la capital a rendir un informe.

-Hange no me puedes dejar aquí con estos mocosos -se quejó.

-Sera solo unas horas -Hange volteo para ver que todos siguieran ocupados en lo suyo y le robo un beso rápido a Levi.

\- ¿Pero ¿qué? -dijo Connie al ver el beso y Jean también lo vio, estaban por gritar cuando Armin les tapo la boca.

-Ustedes no vieron nada -les advirtió.

Hange se fue cabalgando junto con Moblit y el pastor Nick, entonces volvió a ver en dirección a la cabaña y lanzo otro suspiro, sería un duro trabajo lograr que ese fuera un escuadrón de elite.

\- ¡No Sasha aléjate! -grito Historia saliendo corriendo de la cabaña y Sasha la perseguía con un insecto en la mano.

Eren y Mikasa salieron para ver de qué se trataba todo ese escándalo.

\- ¡Escuchen bien mocosos! -grito y todos pusieron atención-. Iniciaran limpiando todo. -Todos se quedaron estupefactos a excepción de Eren quien ya conocía las manías del capitán-. Jean, Connie, Armin y Eren compartirán habitación y las chicas en otra, el resto de las habitaciones son para el escuadrón de Hange -todos asintieron -Armin tú te encargaras de dejar en los cuartos respectivos el equipaje – le ordeno.

Armin entendió porque el capitán Levi le había dejado esa tarea, se suponía era el único que sabía del matrimonio de ese par, quedaban tres habitaciones disponibles, por lógica Nifa que era la única mujer dentro del escuadrón de Hange se quedaría sola, mientras que Moblit y los otros dos quedarían en la otra, la última habitación seria para el capitán y Hange. Su deber consistiría principalmente en asegurarse que nadie viera que metía las maletas de la líder de escuadrón en el cuarto del capitán.

-Yo podría ayudar a Armin -dijo Sasha en un intento de evitar la limpieza.

-Armin lo hará solo -dijo firmemente.

Levi repartió tareas y partido para hacer una inspección de terreno o eso era lo que les había dicho, la verdad era que necesitaba alejarse de esos mocosos antes de que colmaran su paciencia.

Sasha y Jean fueron enviados a comprar comida mientras que el resto se quedó limpiando.

Para cuando Jean y Sasha regresaron Armin ya había terminado con las maletas, así que les ayudo a meter las provisiones.

Levi regreso justo a tiempo cuando Hange volvía.

\- ¿Levi has dejado a los niños solos? -le pregunto conteniendo la risa.

-Era eso o matarlos -dijo serio.

-Dile a Eren que lo espero para iniciar con los experimentos -dijo y cabalgo junto con su escuadrón rumbo al establo.

Levi entro y ahí estaban de nuevo peleando, todos rodeaban a la chica papa y le reclamaban algo. Camino y palpo por debajo de la mesa, se examinó la mano y vio que estaba llena de polvo.

-Tuvieron tiempo de sobra -miro a todos quienes lucían asustados-. No importa hablaremos luego de sus métodos de limpieza -saco un pañuelo y se limpió la mano- Eren, Hange te está esperando afuera para experimentar contigo.

-Entendido -contesto.

Los experimentos habían iniciado y hasta el momento no había avances.

La cena había sido todo un circo. Jean se había sentado junto a Mikasa en su intento de ligarla, ella no le había hecho caso y Eren le reclamaba que la dejara en paz, por su parte, Connie había descubierto a Sasha guardándose la comida y le regañaba, Historia miraba al suelo sin siquiera haber probado un bocado y Armin como siempre tenía que interferir en las peleas entre Eren vs Jean o Connie vs Jean.

-Oye cuatro ojos ¿Crees que podríamos intercambiar escuadrones? -pregunto a Hange quien soltó una risa.

-No lo creo.

Al término de la cena todos se fueron a dormir o al menos eso intentaban.

-Jean te he dicho que levantes tu lado del cuarto -se escuchó gritar a Eren por el pasillo.

El cuarto de los chicos seguía con la luz prendida al igual que el cuarto de las chicas a pesar de que Levi les habia enviado a dormir desde hace dos horas.

-Oi mocosos apaguen las velas -ordeno en cuanto entro al cuarto.

Armin y Eren estaban ya en sus camas, pero al parecer estaban platicando.

-Si capitán -contesto asustado Armin y la apago.

Levi cerró la puerta y entonces llamo a la puerta de enfrente del cuarto de Eren y Armin.

-Apaguen la luz ahora mismo -les ordeno a las chicas, escucho unos pasos dentro y la luz se apagó.

Levi entonces pudo ir a su habitación. Hange había ingresado a la habitación que supuestamente compartía con Nifa y con la ayuda del equipo de maniobras se había salido por la ventana para trasladarse a la habitación con Levi.

-Esos mocosos terminaran sacándome de mis casillas -dijo Levi al entrar al cuarto.

Hange estaba acostada leyendo un libro el cual cerro para prestarle atención a Levi.

-Son solo jóvenes -defendió.

-A su edad éramos más disciplinados -Levi se acercó dispuesto a darle un beso a Hange cuando escucho un gran golpe-. Los voy a asesinar -frunció el ceño.

-Recuerda lo que dijo el pastor -le dijo burlonamente mientras Levi salía al pasillo, Hange tomo su libro y comenzó a leer, entonces escucho los gritos.

\- ¡¿Que están haciendo?! -grito Levi.

-Yo no fui, fue Jean -escucho que Connie se quejaba.

Después se escuchó como una puerta de otra habitación se abría.

-Ustedes, a la cama inmediatamente -volvía a regañar Levi.

Escucho las voces de las chicas que reclamaban algo seguido de más voces, más gritos de Levi, portazos y tras unos minutos todo volvió a estar en silencio.

Levi entro enojado y se acostó en la cama.

-Honestamente cuatro ojos espero que los titanes no coman a todos.

Hange soltó una risita, beso a Levi en la mejilla y apago la vela.

Los experimentos continuaron por días, y ahí estaban nuevamente, tras unas horas Eren había caído desmayado.

-Eren levántate el futuro de la humanidad depende de ti ¡levántate! -le grito Hange.

-Cuatro ojos esta vez es diferente -le dijo calmado Levi.

\- ¿Eren aun puedes moverte? ¡danos una señal! -le grito Hange frustrada.

\- ¡Eren! -grito Mikasa bajando de su caballo y corriendo hacia el titan.

\- ¡Mikasa! -grito Jean detrás de ella.

-Esa mocosa vuelve a actuar por su cuenta. ¿Pienso en un castigo?

-No, no dio ninguna señal, se acabó -dijo desilusionada Hange y luego se dirigió hacia Eren - ¡Eren! -grito.

\- ¡Buntaichou! -grito Moblit detrás de ella.

-Moblit -murmuro furioso Levi, en definitiva, era esa maldición de la cual no se había podido deshacer en todos esos largos años.

-Quema, ¡está hirviendo! -se quejó Hange tratando de sacar a Eren del cuerpo del titan y entonces vio la cara desecha de este-. ¡Mira Moblit! dibuja el rostro de Eren.

\- ¡¿Es que no tiene corazón buntaichou?! -le regaño Moblit.

Levi miraba todo el alboroto desde arriba, en definitiva, tenían mucho camino por recorrer. Armin estaba detrás de él, se había convertido en su único aliado, después de todo era el más cuerdo de ese grupo de locos.

-Sabía que había pocas posibilidades -se lamentó Armin.

-No es una mala estrategia, se sustituye una gran cantidad de materiales por Eren. Las posibilidades de que tengamos éxito dependen de Eren.

\- ¡Terminamos el experimento! -grito Hange a su escuadrón.

-Entendido -ellos se dispersaron para asegurarse de que nadie los hubiera visto.

Todos se disponían a regresar, Levi miro a Historia.

-Regresa en el mismo carro que Eren, yo regresare a Trost con Hange -le ordeno, ella no hablo solo asintió.

Esos mocosos, comenzaba a darle ganas de matarlos, valla que tenían problemas, Mikasa no obedecía órdenes, Historia pasaba por una faceta antipática donde casi no comía y no hablaba, Sasha comía de más así que había que vigilarla constantemente, Connie también necesitaba de supervisión ya que si no lo vigilaban se metía en problemas ya fuera por pelear con Jean o por retar a cualquiera a hacer retos extremos y peligrosos, Jean pasaba por la faceta de chico problemático y Eren se excedía en sus deberes, ya sin mencionar los problemas que tenía por la simple presencia de Moblit.

Horas antes habían estado desayunando…

Levi, Hange y Moblit eran los únicos que se habían levantado, tenían que planear las actividades de ese día.

-Moblit había pensado en que quizás si tomamos la …

-Se refiere a la otra ruta desde…

-Si esa…

-Tiene razón es la mejor opción -concluyo, Levi no entendía de que se trataba lo que habían hablado esos dos.

\- ¿Donde está el azúcar? -pregunto mirando por todos lados Hange.

-Arriba en la despensa -señalo Moblit la despensa que estaba a sus espaldas-. Pero no debería.

-Oh Moblit tu siempre cuidándome -dijo alegre y se paró por el azúcar, abrió las puertas de la despensa y busco.

-No la veo.

-Justo arriba de usted buntaichou -indico.

Levi entonces miro a Hange y luego a Moblit ¿acaso Moblit le estaba viendo el trasero a su esposa? Pero en realidad Moblit estaba viendo hacia arriba, aunque Levi lo mal interpreto, solo que no podía armar ninguna escena de celos, lo había prometido.

-Hange -le llamo furioso-, sería mejor que no comieras azúcar.

\- ¿Tú también Levi? -se quejó-. Espera un momento ¿me dijiste gorda?

-Jamás, si quisiera decirlo lo diría.

Hange no entendía que había pasado en esos segundos que habían puesto de malas a Levi, miro a Moblit, pero el también lucia confundido.

Así que Levi ya había tenido bastante con aquellos mocosos problemáticos, Moblit merodeando a Hange y para colmo no gozaban de un solo momento de intimidad. Hange se había dado cuenta que necesitaba sacar a Levi de esa casa o terminaría matando a alguien y por ello le había propuesto ir a Trost.

Cuando se pusieron en marcha Hange podía ver como Levi se quitaba un peso de encima.

-Ah si eso era lo que necesitábamos -dijo alegre.

\- ¿De qué hablas cuatro ojos? -pregunto Levi.

-Salir solo nosotros dos, despejarnos y estar juntos. Ir a Trost a visitar a Erwin fue una gran escusa ¿No lo crees?

-Si, todo es perfecto a excepción de un par de problemas -dijo Levi serio y giro su vista para ver a Nifa y Moblit quienes cabalgaban detrás suyo- ¿ellos también tenían que venir?

Al llegar a Trost se separaron momentáneamente, pero acordaron reunirse para cenar, Levi fue a visitar a Erwin mientras Hange visitaba al pastor Nick.

-Ya veo otro error más, si funcionara solo necesitaríamos un día para cerrar el agujero de Shiganshina.

-Nos falta información, sería distinto si tuviéramos una guía sobre el endurecimiento, tendremos que depender de Historia, quizás tenga información sobre la muralla.

Mientras tanto Hange se encaminaba a visitar al pastor Nick ella llamo a su puerta y el pastor la recibió feliz.

-Ah Hange -saludo- pasa ¿Como le va a Levi con el entrenamiento paternal?

-Lidia con 7 adolescentes con problemas emocionales, ¿cómo cree que le va? -dijo burlona.

El pastor y Hange se quedaron hablando, Hange le pregunto si lo cuidaban bien en el cuartel y él dijo que no se podía quejar, más avanzada la noche ella se retiró prometiéndole al pastor que regresaría a despedirse por la mañana.

-Esto era lo que necesitábamos -dijo Hange recargando su cabeza en el hombro de Levi.

-Tiempo juntos, sin lidiar con mocosos -bromeo.

-Si, justo eso y que se aproxima mi cumpleaños así que deberíamos aprovechar ahora para celebrar.

Levi soltó a Hange y tomo dos copas de la mesa que estaba detrás de él, ya se había adelantado a eso.

-Brindo por la mejor decisión que tome hace años.

\- ¿A qué decisión te refieres? ¿A casarte conmigo o a tener sexo con tu mejor amiga? -se burló.

-A casarme con mi mejor amiga -Levi le tomo un mechón de su cabello, Hange lo llevaba suelto como a Levi le gustaba y lo más importante lo llevaba limpio.

-Bueno yo brindo por un año más de estar vivos -dijo y choco la copa con la de Levi, después ambos bebieron. Levi volvió a tomar las copas para dejarlas nuevamente en la mesa, se acercó a Hange y la tomo entre sus brazos.

-Te he extrañado tanto -le dijo y luego la beso en el cuello.

Pasaron la noche juntos sabiendo que posiblemente pasaría mucho tiempo hasta que volvieran a tener una oportunidad así.

Por la mañana siguiente Levi y Hange se encontraban dormidos acurrucados cuando de repente entro Moblit azotando la puerta.

\- ¡Buntaichou! -grito y la pareja se despertó de golpe, Hange pego un gran grito y Moblit al ver la ropa tirada supo que había interrumpido algo.

-Berner -un aura negra cubrió a Levi, este lucia furioso.

-Yo lo siento tanto, no pensé… la espero afuera -dijo saliendo inmediatamente presa del pánico.

Hange se levantó enseguida, se puso un pantalón, blusa y pantuflas.

-Sera mejor que Berner visite al pastor Nick antes de que lo mande a conocer a su creador -dijo Levi furioso.

-Levi, debió haber pasado algo grave, Moblit jamás entraría así de no ser así -dijo Hange mientras se colocaba la chamarra distintiva del cuerpo de exploración-. Iré a ver que sucedió y entonces regresare para empacar -dijo y salió inmediatamente del cuarto.

-Buntaichou perdone lo de hace un momento -dijo Moblit en cuanto vio a Hange salir, estaba apenado.

-No pasa nada Moblit, ¿qué sucede? -pregunto.

-El pastor Nick…

-No se acerquen.

-Es otra víctima de los robos recientes.

-Ni hablar ¡le arrancaron las uñas! -grito Hange y entonces el guardia le tomo de la ropa cuando ella intentaba colarse dentro de la habitación del pastor Nick.

\- ¿A qué unidad perteneces? -Hange estaba por golpearlo, pero Moblit intervino.

-Es la líder de escuadrón Hange Zoe, yo el sublíder Moblit Berner -dijo firmemente tomándolo de la muñeca y apretándosela para que soltara a Hange.

Nadie le haría daño a Hange mientras estuviera presente.

-Su rango importa poco si representan a una rama mediocre, ningún titan mato a este hombre, lo hizo un humano, no tienen nada que hacer aquí.

\- ¿Que hace la policía militar en Trost? -pregunto Hange.

\- ¿Tanto les importa? A diferencia de los payasos como ustedes los buenos soldados estamos ocupados.

-¡Claro eso es! será porque soy una inútil, me asuste al ver a alguien tan importante, deje que le tome la mano -Hange estaba interpretando el papel de mujer tonta, valla los de la guardia sí que eran unos misóginos-. Ya veo, con que un ladrón mato a Nick -se lamentó y sujeto con más fuerza la mano del hombre-. Pobre, pero ¿tenía algo que valiera la pena robar? -ella comenzó a acariciar la mano.

-Todo el mundo sabe que las baratijas del culto son de hierro.

\- ¿Nick era pastor del culto de la muralla? -fingió demencia- Éramos amigos, pero me dijo que era un artesano que fabricaba sillas, es lo que escribí en la solicitud, parece que no lo sabía todo sobre Nick -entonces Hange lo soltó-. Lo siento lo hice sin pensar, encárguense de la investigación y cuando encuentren al ladrón díganle "quizás perpetraste esto porque pensabas que hacías justicia, pero eso a mí no me importa, cualquier villano sufrirá en vida mucho más de lo que sufrió mi amigo, me compadezco de él" -Hange les lanzo una mirada asesina-. Transmítanselo por favor, con permiso -Hange se retiró con Moblit siguiéndola.

-Líder ¿cree que de verdad? -hablo Moblit.

-Si, Sanes, primer escuadrón interno, tenía rasgada la piel del puño, la policía militar interior torturo a Nick y lo asesino.

Ella no quiso decirle nada a Levi hasta que llegaran y entonces se lo conto a todos, ella sabía que el culto no ignoraría que había cooperado con los del cuerpo de exploración, pero al menos Nick no había hablado, de haberlo hecho no le hubieran quitado las 10 uñas, así que tenían la ventaja, ellos desconocían que el cuerpo de exploración sabia sobre Historia Reiss.

Entonces Levi recibió una carta traída por Nifa de parte de Erwin, los habían descubierto, tenían que irse inmediatamente. Ahora el gobierno estaba en su contra y exigían que entregaran a Historia y a Eren. Nifa les comunico que justo cuando se retiro habían ido a buscar al comandante Erwin.

Levi y Hange acordaron separarse, ella dejo a su equipo con excepción de Moblit a cargo de Levi.

-Bien, yo iré con Erwin, ven conmigo Moblit, el resto obedezcan a Levi -ordeno, ella estaba por irse cuando Eren le entrego un papel.

-Recordé algo que mencionaron Ymir y Berthold.

-Entendido, lo leeré más tarde.

Hange se fue y Levi se quedó mirándola, nuevamente el destino parecía separarlos y lo que más rabia le daba era que se iba con…

-Berner -dijo Levi en voz baja pero furioso, afortunadamente nadie lo escucho.

Levi y los demás caminaban en las calles de Trost hasta que una carreta los intercepto secuestrando a Jean vestido de Eren y Armin vestido de Historia. Siguieron a los secuestradores hasta un almacén donde si no se daban prisa descubrirían a Armin.

\- ¿Como tienes la pierna? -le pregunto Mikasa a Levi Mientras aguardaban sobre un tejado.

La pierna le seguía doliendo y lo haría para siempre, pero al menos no había quedado del todo mal.

-Puedo moverla bastante, no está mal -dijo sin darle importancia-. La cuestión es que los secuestradores son aficionados ¿porque los usaron a ellos? -medito y una idea le hizo darle escalofríos- ¿Podrán encargarse solos? yo voy con Eren, reúnanse conmigo cuando los aplaquen -Levi se levantó para retirarse.

-Entendido.

-Otra cosa, a partir de hoy estaremos luchando contra humanos no solo a titanes.

Levi no estaba seguro que ocurría, pero si sentía que no todo iba bien, la policía militar jamás usaría novatos debido a su orgullo.

Esperaba en compañía de Nifa en el tejado mientras seguía meditando sobre el que creía podía estar detrás de todo, entonces se dio cuenta de su error.

\- ¡Nifa! -grito para advertirle, pero era tarde, ella había recibido un balazo en la cabeza.

-Hola Levi, ya creciste algo -dijo burlonamente.

\- ¡Kenny!

Estaban rodeados, había caído en la trampa de Kenny, aquel quien le había criado cuando era solo un niño debilucho y patético, pero ahora podría demostrar quién era el mejor.

 **Y hasta aquí el capítulo queridos lectores, como dije en capítulos anteriores incluí una escena de la película tres son multitud, pobre Moblit un día lo terminaran matando… no, espera ya lo mataron (llanto descontrolado) espero que les gustara la parte de la familia no tan feliz, prometo más escenas de esta familia disfuncional.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Capítulo 15**

 **Ellos no pueden sentirlo también**

Levi escapaba de la emboscada de Kenny, fuera a donde fuera sus hombres le perseguían, debía moverse rápido.

Entonces le vino una idea a la cabeza y entro de golpe a un bar donde todos se quedaron boquiabiertos.

-Este local huele a rata, a una rata enana -Kenny pateo la puerta de la cantina y entro de golpe-. ¡Te encontré! La policía militar viene a acabar con los malos bang.

El cantinero temblaba, Levi se había ocultado detrás de la barra y aguardaba el momento ideal.

\- ¿Dónde está?

-Estoy aquí, cuanto tiempo Kenny, no esperaba que siguieras vivo ¿te uniste a la policía militar después de matarlos?

-Los mocosos no entienden lo que piensan los adultos, perdona eres enano, pero ya tienes una edad, esperaba mucho de ti ¿Quién iba a pensar que usarías así los trucos que te enseñe? ¿nunca te hable de los ratones acorralados? Salgas por donde salgas te volaran los sesos. Oye Levi -Kenny arrojo una silla azotándola contra las botellas que se estrellaron dejando miles de cristales y alcohol en el suelo-Creo que se porque te uniste a la legión de reconocimiento vivir entre desechos era nuestra única opción, solo pensábamos en sobrevivir ese día, es normal que nos doliera saber que el mundo era más amplio.

Kenny parlaba demasiado, siempre había sido así, ese era su defecto, Levi tomo su tiempo, aunque tuviera que escuchar sus tonterías, no sabía porque se había unido a la legión, no sabía nada de su vida, entonces Levi se llevó la mano al pecho para confirmar que su anillo siguiera ahí, así era, el viviría, no podía morir, tenía que regresar con Hange.

-Pero existía la salvación yo encontré lo que quiero hacer, es simple, pero una afición es lo que alegra la vida.

\- ¿Le volaste la cabeza a mi subordinada por afición?

-Sí, puedo matar cuanto quiera por una buena causa, tú también matas por tu propio bien ¿no? -Kenny se disponía a lanza otra silla.

-Si -contesto y disparo, Kenny salió volando fuera del establecimiento, Levi le regreso su escopeta al cantinero, lanzo una silla por la ventana y aprovecho ese descuido para poder salir.

Kenny había subestimado a Levi, no lo volvería a hacer entonces miro a su alrededor y vio algo que brillaba a unos metros de él, se levantó y camino hasta el objeto, era una cadena con un anillo.

\- ¿Sabes qué es esto? -le pregunto a su subordinada y le enseño la cadena que se balanceaba grácilmente.

-No -contesto seria.

-Es debilidad -sonrió.

La simple idea de haber perdido el anillo le estaba matando, ¿dónde? ¿Cuándo? No era el hecho de perder el anillo, era en las manos en que podía caer, si lo había perdido mientras perseguía la carreta intentando salvar a Eren entonces su secreto estaría salvo, pero si lo había perdió afuera de la cantina… Levi sacudió la cabeza, no quería pensar en las consecuencias que sucederían si Kenny se enteraba que estaba casado, no descansaría hasta saber con quién y si llegaba a Hange y le pasaba algo jamás se lo perdonaría.

Para colmo tenía que hacerle de terapeuta ya que Armin estaba pasando por un problema existencial desde que había matado a ese soldado para salvar la vida de Jean.

En cuanto todos quedaron dormidos Levi decidió escribirle una carta a Hange para informarle de la situación, también quería decirle del anillo, de Kenny y cuanto la amaba, pero debía de omitir eso, no sabía en qué manos podía caer la carta en caso de que no llegara a su destinatario.

Levi junto con los demás habían convencido a Reeves de cooperar con ellos y decidieron tenderles una trampa a los miembros de la guardia, aquellos que habían torturado al pastor Nick.

Quizás esa sería su forma de pedir disculpas a Hange por perder el anillo.

\- ¡Ya estoy aquí! -entro gritando y azotando la puerta del sótano-. Dime que no has terminado.

-No, no estoy acostumbrado a esto -dijo Levi quien llevaba guantes y un mandil para no ensuciarse de sangre o cualquier otra sustancia del cuerpo de la persona a la que iban a torturar.

-Yo tampoco he torturado a humanos antes Sanes -dijo furiosa Hange y camino hasta donde estaba amarrado a una silla y tomo las pinzas de la mesa de junto-, pero aprenderé contigo.

\- ¡Esperen! díganme lo que quieren, ¿quién tortura antes de pedir nada?

-Tienes razón, tenemos varias preguntas.

\- ¿Donde esta Eren e Historia? -pregunto Levi- ¿Porque quieren a Historia? ¿Que planea la familia Reiss?

-Muy lento, ¡tenemos prisa! -grito frustrada Hange y comenzó a quitarle las uñas a Sanes.

El gritaba de dolor y todos los demás se sentían enfermos, de algún modo los gritos eran más fuertes y llenos de dolor que cuando Levi había estado solo.

-Lo siento no se arrancar uñas tan bien como tu -dijo contenta Hange de ser ella quien infundiera todo ese dolor- ¿Cuantas tengo que arrancar para dominarlo?

Levi ahora lo había pensado mejor y lo más sensato era no decirle nada del anillo, aun podía recordar la bofetada por un simple mal entendido.

-Bastantes -contesto- ¿Saben porque no han existido guerras en estos muros tan estrechos? porque el primer escuadrón interno se ensucio las manos por todos, el profesor demasiado inteligente, la pareja de idiotas que intento volar, la prostituta de una granja de pueblo, la humanidad sobrevivió porque los eliminamos, deberían agradecernos. Nunca vi a nadie disfrutar tanto torturando como ustedes, son monstruos, pero no me dan miedo yo tengo al rey, confió en el rey y la paz entre las murallas todo lo que hicimos no es un error, ahora se lo mucho que dolía, pueden matarme es el final perfecto para una vida sangrienta como la mía.

-Tomemos un descanso -pidió Levi.

Tenían que cambiar de estrategia, era claro que no hablaría, así que lo engañarían, decidieron ir con su otro compañero, Ralph, un par de golpes para simular todo y entonces lo sacaron al pasillo para que Sanes lo escuchara.

-Es patético que nos lo contaras todo después de solo una uña, a Sanes no le queda ni una sola, no se parecen en nada.

\- ¿Y qué? eso es decisión suya, no deja de hablar del rey y la paz, estábamos artos de él, nos harán un favor matándolo.

-No hasta que confirmemos lo que nos contaste -hablo Levi.

-Les dije la verdad ya basta por favor.

Dejaron pasar unos minutos y luego regresaron con Sanes.

-Volvamos al trabajo Sanes -dijo sonriendo Hange-. Me duele hacerlo, pero te torturare.

-Los Reiss son la auténtica familia real -hablo.

Tras el interrogatorio Hange encerró a ambos en el sótano.

\- ¿Sanes estas bien? -pregunto su compañero-. No me digas que les contaste algo

Nuestra lealtad al rey…

Sanes no lo soporto más y se abalanzo contra su compañero.

-No quiero volver a oír tu voz ¿cómo pudiste traicionarme todo este tiempo? confiaba en ti -decía mientras lo estrangulaba.

-Sanes él no nos contó nada, ni siquiera le preguntamos, le amenazamos con un cuchillo para que leyera lo que yo escribí, eso es todo -Hange le mostro la hoja con el dialogo escrito.

-Entonces -Sanes se dejó caer al suelo- ¿Fui yo quien traiciono al rey?

Hange ya había tenido suficiente de ambos, así que decidió era hora de irse.

\- ¡Monstruo! -alcanzo a decir Ralph.

-No lo niego -dijo y sonrió-, pero Nick debió pensar lo mismo que ustedes, ¿ya les dije que me compadecía de ustedes? es patético ver a unos viejos llorando -Hange regreso y sujeto los barrotes- ¡Se lo merecen idiotas! -grito con furia-. A ver si les gusta pasar el resto de su vida defecando en una celda -luego se calmó-. Adiós.

-Va en orden -hizo una pausa y continuo-. Ese papel pasa de persona en persona cuando te retiras alguien toma tu lugar, con razón nuca desaparece, animo Hange.

Hange estaba por subir cuando nuevamente le hablo Sanes

-Debiste haber muerto el día que te encerraron. Si, la chica rebelde que se moría por investigar las murallas, pero Erwin llego a ti antes que la policía militar, lamento ese día, de no ser así estarías muerta, tu padre lo entendía, estaba dispuesto a sacrificarte para mantener la paz.

Hange subió las escaleras, estaba destrozada, Moblit lo noto así que decidió no seguirla, ella necesitaba estar sola. Ya arriba patio la mesa y las sillas para sacar su frustración, entonces Levi apareció bajando del piso de arriba.

-Siento haberlo desordenado todo, había una cucaracha.

-Ya veo, tu golpe la habrá hecho pedazos -Levi camino hacia Hange y la abrazo- ¿Qué fue lo que paso abajo?

-Mi padre, iban a matarme y no le importo -Hange sentía un nudo en la garganta.

-Kenny intento matarme así que todo esto es una mierda.

-Gracias Levi ahora me siento mejor.

-Recuerda contarles a ellos también -dijo y volvió a subir las escaleras.

-Es verdad, casi lo olvido.

Hange subió para reunirse con el resto del equipo y contarles el nuevo descubrimiento, después cabalgo hasta el cuartel donde estaba Erwin en compañía de Pixis. Se acercó y le susurro algo al oído.

-Parece que gane la apuesta comandante -Le dijo Erwin a Pixis.

Erwin prosiguió a contarle lo de la familia Reiss, Pixis decidió apoyarlos. En cuanto se fue apareció un miembro de la legión.

-comandante Erwin, la policía interior está aquí y pide que se entregue dicen que se acusa a la legión de un asesinato en plena calle.

-El enemigo no espera de brazos cruzados, Hange aléjate de aquí.

\- ¿Que vas a hacer? -pregunto alterada.

-Ser el rostro de la legión, tu actúa como veas mejor, serás la siguiente comandante Hange Zoe -camino hacia ella y le tomo de la mano-. Lo dejo en tus manos.

Después se fue, pensando seria quizás la última vez que viera a Hange, pero ¿Qué se suponía podía decirle? No podía simplemente decirle "he estado enamorado de ti desde el primer momento que te conocí a pesar de que eres la esposa de mi mejor amigo", decidió mejor callar.

Todos los miembros de la legión fueron arrestados y Kenny miraba desde lo alto complacido por sus acciones.

-Solo nos queda Levi y compañía -dijo su subordinada.

-Ya dije que nos perseguirá, lo aplastaremos entonces ¿Hiciste lo que te pedí?

-Si señor, pero ninguna mujer del cuerpo de exploración tenía el otro par.

\- ¿Falta alguna?

-La mujer que mato llamada Nifa, Hange Zoe, Sasha Blouse y Mikasa Ackerman

-Hange Zoe, quisiera conocerla en persona -sonrió maliciosamente.

-Con el debido respeto ¿Qué le hace pensar que es ella?

-Las últimas dos son muy jóvenes y si hubiera matado a su pichoncito ese día jamás me hubiera dejado vivo.

\- ¿Y qué hará cuando la encuentre?

-Simple, la torturare lenta y dolorosamente y cuando haya terminado con ella entonces dejare su cadáver para que Levi lo contemple horrorizado y entonces yo amablemente lo matare -Kenny se acercó a la mujer invadiendo su espacio vital- El amor es una debilidad ¿no lo crees dulzura? -le tomo de la barbilla.

Valla que lo era, ella había cometido el grave error de enamorarse de aquel sádico, mientras que él solo disfrutaba de esos momentos de aventura por las noches, si, en efecto, el amor era una gran debilidad, debilidad que Kenny Ackerman no estaba dispuesto a tener, no por ella y mucho menos por Levi a pesar de haberlo criado.

 **Y hasta aquí este capítulo chicos, ya se viene la pelea con Kenny y muchas otras cosas más ¿Qué más les puedo decir? solo que nos leemos pronto, saludos a todos.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Capitulo 16**

 **No significa que tengas que olvidar**

Hange se había enfocado en buscar al hijo del señor Reeves, el seria crucial para liberar a Erwin y salvarlo de morir, como él lo había hecho por ella hace años.

Al chico lo perseguían por las calles los miembros de la policía militar, se había metido a un callejón sin salida, estaban por atraparlo cuando Hange descendió con su equipo de maniobras y lo salvo.

-Tu eres el hijo de Reeves ¿Cómo te llamas?

-Flegel.

-Encantada Flegel, mi nombre es Hange Zoe, deduzco que si te perdigue la policía militar es porque sabes lo que le paso a tu papa -dijo sin rodeos- Cuéntame lo que sucedió.

-La policía militar mato a mi padre, un hombre alto con un abrigo negro lo asesino.

-Me alegro de que estés vivo, ¡revelemos la verdad!

-Lo que yo declare no importa ya saben que estaba presente, no tengo sitio al cual ir, tendré que pasarme la vida huyendo dentro de estas murallas, maldita sea -comenzó a llorar.

Fabuloso, le había tocado lidiar con un cobarde.

-Puede ser, pero a mí no me gustaría vivir así ¿Qué opinas Flegel? en lugar de vivir huyendo y escondiéndote como una rata ¿no prefieres enfrentar al enemigo, aunque debas arriesgar la vida?

-No, no todo el mundo desprecia su vida como ustedes, además no tienes derecho a criticarme.

\- ¿No quieres que la compañía y la familia sepa la verdad?

-Eso es lo que les interesa a ustedes.

Hange había perdido la calma así que lo tomo del cuello de su camisa.

\- ¡Claro que sí! tú también deberías hacer lo que te interesa -le grito.

Lo cual no fue buena idea ya que alguien los había escuchado, así que lo arrastro en contra de su voluntad.

Hange había llegado a la agencia de noticias de Belk, su misión era convencer a la prensa de publicar la verdad, pero eso no sería fácil, desde siempre esta había estado del lado de la monarquía, ya fuera por dinero o por miedo, lo que decía la policía militar era la verdad, pero los tiempos estaban cambiando y estaba segura de que encontraría a una mente individual que la apoyaría.

Ella no estaba tan errada, un nuevo chico de nombre Beaure se había dado cuenta de lo corrompida que estaba la prensa, pero su jefe parecía no importarle,

Hange logro colarse al interior por una ventana con la ayuda de su equipo de maniobras y se sentó sin hacer ruido en el escritorio.

Entonces el joven periodista la noto.

-Perdone que los moleste, yo soy Hange Zoe, líder del escuadrón de reconocimiento, yo soy uno de los miembros buscados por la ley -ambos hombres se quedaron viendo sin habla-. Parece que mis subordinados fueron asesinados por la poderosa policía militar central cuando intentaron atacar a los civiles.

En ese momento Moblit entro por la puerta.

-Mis hombres no solo murieron, si no que también sus nombres fueron avergonzados -Hange se puso de pie-. Estoy tentada a exprimir sus manos hasta el punto de que ni siquiera puedan sostener una pluma, pero parece que ustedes también tienen sus problemas con los cuales lidiar, los dejare por hoy.

-Con respecto a la muerte de tus hombres, lo lamento, sé que la legión de reconocimiento ha sido acusada injustamente de muchos crímenes, pero…

Hange ya sabía que había dos opciones por las cuales obedecer a la monarquía, la primera era por miedo, para proteger a sus seres queridos y la segunda por dinero, puro y simple interés.

-Le haces caso a la monarquía para proteger a tu familia y seres queridos… es difícil rechazar ordenes de ellos, si yo estuviera en tus zapatos también seguiría sus órdenes, así que creo que tus acciones no son malas, sin embargo si ustedes siguen obedeciendo a la monarquía no será capases de proteger a sus seres queridos.

\- ¿A qué te refieres? -pregunto el jefe Roy.

-Síganos en un informe de investigación solo por un día. -invito.

Ambos periodistas estuvieron de acuerdo y Hange regreso con Flegel.

-Entonces ese es el plan -termino de explicarle Hange a Flegel.

\- ¿Estas loca? -miraba incrédulo- ¡Me mataran!

\- ¡Escúchame bien! -ella lo tomo del cuello de la camisa -tienes dos opciones, hacer lo que te digo y arriesgar tu pellejo o que te mate aquí y ahora, si no me ayudas no me sirves.

Flegel asintió asustado y Hange lo soltó dejándolo caer en el suelo.

-Escucha Flegel, antes dijiste que a mí no me importa morir, pero sabes -Hange saltó un suspiro y se sentó a su lado- Yo también tengo sueños y es por ello que lucho, quiero saber ¿Cómo era tu padre? ¿Era un buen padre?

-Era…pues él era… si, era enojón y se la pasaba fastidiándome, pero si, era buen padre.

-Lo que hacía era prepararte para que te encargaras de la compañía, confiaba en ti, además me alegro que fuera un buen padre, el mío era un desgraciado, pero aun así…

\- ¿Morirías por él?

-No, porque mataría a su asesino y no descansaría hasta hacer justicia.

Flegel medito.

\- ¿Dices que el pueblo nos apoya?

-Todos están de acuerdo en ir, levantarse contra la policía militar, ellos están hartos de sufrir amenazas y tu padre era querido en la sociedad, a tu pregunta, si irán, pero todo será inútil si tu no nos ayudas.

-Caray todo depende de mí, pero mírame yo soy…

-El hijo y heredero de tu padre -le dijo Hange y Flegel le miro.

Aquella mujer podía estar loca, pero había algo en ella que llamaba su atención, su determinación, valor e inteligencia, además viéndola bien no era fea, solo que no se arreglaba. Flegel no pudo evitar quedar fascinado con Hange, ella le había animado a ser valiente, veía algo en él y no solo el dinero de su padre como el resto de las mujeres interesadas, le hubiera gustado presentársela a su madre.

-Está bien cuenta conmigo.

-Y tu cuenta con que te protegeré -le tomo de la mano y sonrió.

Flegel se sintió extraño en cuanto Hange le sostuvo su mano, jamás había estado en esa situación con ninguna chica.

-Hange una cosa más ¿Cuál es tu sueño? -pregunto.

-Una familia a la cual proteger.

-Buntaichou -le llamo Moblit -El jefe Roy quiere afinar detalles con usted, la está esperando.

-Gracias Moblit -Hange se retiró dejando a Moblit con Flegel.

-Una mujer fuerte, inteligente y hermosa -dijo Flegel-. Ella no lo sabe aún, pero va a ser mi esposa.

El plan estaba en marcha, había fingido quedar acorralado, los tres miembros de la policía interior estaban felices de capturarlo, apuntaron en dirección a Flegel y él hablo.

-Tengo una pregunta ¿la policía interior mato a mi papa? -Flegel lucia asustado.

\- ¿Y qué importa eso?

Sin siquiera imaginar lo que estaba a punto de pasar, ellos comenzaron a afirmar que habían contratado a su padre para secuestrar a Eren e Historia, que lo habían matado por saber demasiado y ayudar a los de la legión de reconocimiento y entonces llego la hora, Flegel vio la señal.

\- ¡Mira al cielo idiota! -Hange junto con Moblit descendieron del techo derribando de una patada a los dos soldados de un costado, Hange rápidamente se puso de pie y se dirigió al líder quien le apunto y disparo, pero Hange esquivo el disparo y le metió un gran puñetazo en el rostro derribándolo.

Ella sintió dolor en la mano y saltó un grito.

\- ¡Buntaichou usted es muy salvaje! -le regaño Moblit.

-Lo logramos, ¿oyeron todos? -se dirigió a la gente oculta en las ruinas de lo que había sido un complejo habitacional.

Era una multitud enorme y lucia enfadada.

La adrenalina le había hecho actuar, pero ahora que ya no la tenía y miraba la escopeta, no podía evitar pensar que podía haber muerto con una bala en la cabeza, en definitiva, era algo que omitiría contarle a Levi.

\- ¿Qué? es el rey quien decide que es verdad -dijo un miembro de la guardia.

Flegel lo silencio colocándole un trapo en la boca y sentándose sobre él. Hange no pudo estar más orgullosa, había dejado de ser un llorón para convertirse en el líder que necesitaba la ciudad.

Levi interrogaba a golpes al miembro de la policía interior.

\- ¿Donde esta Eren e Historia?

Al inicio no quiso hablar, pero tras recibir otros golpes hablo

-No lo se, Kenny Ackerman es muy cauteloso.

\- ¿Ackerman?

Finalmente, Levi se enteraba del apellido de Kenny, Mikasa también estaba sorprendida.

\- ¡Estás loco! -dijo entre llantos el rehén.

-Puede ser.

\- ¡Viene alguien! -grito Sasha.

Todos se pusieron en sus posiciones, Levi miraba atento, estaba listo para atacar cuando finalmente vio a Hange y no pudo evitar sonreír levemente.

Hange les comunico lo que había pasado con Flegel, el golpe de estado con el plan de Erwin, que los de la imprenta se habían encargado de limpiar el nombre de la legión y de informar sobre el rey falso, en pocas palabras que eran libres, todos festejaron la victoria a excepción de Levi y Hange.

-Fue una apuesta arriesgada -se quejó Levi.

-Si, pero no fue solo gracias a Erwin, las decisiones de cada uno cambiaron el mundo -pensó en Flegel, los de la imprenta y en los dos reclutas jóvenes Hilch y Marlo.

-Los tres soldados que dejaste conmigo murieron, lo siento -esperaba ver decepción en la cara de Hange, pero ella le dedico una sonrisa, con esta sonrisa le indicaba que no debía culparse, que eran de la legión, vivan sus vidas arriesgándolo todo por el bien de la humanidad y que sus muertes no habían sido en vano.

Pero no había tiempo que perder, debían apurarse o se comerían a Eren, la pista que Erwin le había conseguido a Hange los guiaba a una capilla que había sido destruida cuando el muro María había caído, Hange les conto sobre como lord Reiss había perdido a su familia en un incendio que lucía demasiado sospechoso, ese había sido el motivo por el cual había acudido a buscar a Historia y por el cual la necesitaba ahora y entonces se pusieron en marcha.

Al llegar a la capilla comenzaron a buscar una compuerta secreta, Hange fue quien la encontró detrás del altar. Estaban listos para actuar, salvarían a Eren de ser devorado.

Lanzaron unos barriles que provocaron una gran explosión y con ella humo, así podrían ocultarse y derrotar a los aliados de Kenny. La batalla había dado inicio hasta el momento iban ganando hasta que Kenny apareció, Levi se enfrentó a Kenny lográndolo herir en un costado.

Por su parte Hange había eliminado a varios de la policía militar e iba por la que parecía ser la segunda al mando, pero al precipitarse al ataque no vio venir el movimiento de ella y esta le enterró el arpón del cable justo en el hombro derecho, la lanzo e hizo que se estrellara contra una columna dejándola inconsciente. Todos quedaron viendo horrorizados el cuerpo de Hange y la sangre que comenzaba a brotar.

\- ¡Hange! -grito Levi.

¿A con que esa era Hange? Se dijo contento Kenny y contemplo el rostro de horror de Levi.

-Bien hecho linda -felicito a su subordinada.

Todos los enemigos se retiraron al último punto de defensa para reagruparse. Levi tenía dos opciones, la primera era perseguir a Kenny y sus subordinados y la segunda era ir con Hange, ella no mostraba señales de moverse, no podía estar muerta, estaba seguro de que el arpón había dado en el brazo y que probablemente estaba solo inconsciente.

-Armin cuida de Hange -encargo Levi y continuo con la misión de rescate.

La cueva comenzaba a derrumbarse.

Treparon por un agujero y llegaron a Eren sin problemas, todos los subordinados de Kenny corrían para salir del lugar.

-Rápido las llaves -ordeno Levi.

\- ¡Capitan chicos déjenme, tiene que irse capitán! -lloraba Eren.

Ese niño llorón nuevamente diciendo incoherencias, Levi no lo dejaría atrás, Hange lo mataría si hacia eso y además él era la única esperanza de la humanidad.

El techo estaba por colapsarse, pero lograron quitar a Eren a tiempo antes de que una enorme roca los aplastara a todos.

No tenían escapatoria, morirían quemados o aplastados.

En esos momentos Eren pensó en transformarse en titan, pero si lo hacía podía o bien salvar a sus amigos de ser aplastados o por el calor de la transformación podía terminar matándolos.

Eren tomo una botella y se puso a una distancia prudente de todos, milagrosamente comenzó a llevar a cabo la técnica de endurecimiento.

Por su parte Armin y Moblit apenas habían logrado salir cuando del suelo comenzó a abrirse una enorme grieta. Lograron saltarla y ponerse a salvo, Hange comenzó a recobrar el conocimiento.

\- ¿Se encuentra bien buntaichou?

-Si, ¿Qué paso? -pregunto y entonces vieron aparecer de la tierra un titan más grande que el colosal que se arrastraba rumbo a la muralla.

Hange solo pudo pensar en Levi, no le veía por ningún lado.

Una vez pasada la crisis todos estaban a salvo, Connie y Sasha habían trepado para buscar una salida.

-Capitán tenemos una salida -hablo Sasha descolgándose del techo.

-Buen trabajo, vamos a perseguir a ese titan.

Al salir de la cueva fueron encontrados por un miembro de la legión.

-Capitán -saludo formalmente- Venimos con el comandante Erwin, intentamos detener el titan, pero debido al intenso calor que emana de su cuerpo no hemos podido tener éxito -informó.

Una carreta llego y Armin subió junto con Hange, pronto todos se reunieron con Erwin.

-Erwin -saludo Levi.

\- ¿Están todos bien? -pregunto el aludido

-Hange es la única herida -intervino Levi y Erwin miro a Hange quien estaba recostada en el suelo de la carreta, su herida sangraba bastante, Hange saludo.

-No es nada serio -afirmo ya que de lo contrario Levi no estaría tan calmado-. Hay miles de cosas que reportar, pero primero ¿Qué es ese titan?

-Rod Reiss, necesitamos su opinión comandante.

-Regresaremos a la muralla Shina -ordeno Erwin

\- ¿Dejaremos que avance tanto? -pregunto Levi indignado, pero aun así obedeció, confiaba en Erwin y lo seguiría siempre sin dudar.

Comenzaron a avanzar rumbo a la muralla Shina, Levi seguía la carreta de cerca y de vez en cuando miraba a Hange para asegurarse de que estuviera bien.

Eren había intentado detener al titan sin ningún éxito. Al final llegaron al distrito de Orvud donde se reunieron para determinar un plan, incluso asistió Hange, a Levi le hubiera gustado mandarla a descansar, pero no era el momento de montar una escena y sabía que ella no descansaría tan fácilmente, así eran ambos, eran tercos y obstinados además de que odiaban sentirse inútiles.

-Oye cuatro ojos deberías de irte a curar esa herida, estas manchando todo de sangre -dijo Levi para disimular su preocupación.

-Ya me vendaran en el camino.

Levi solo sacudió su cabeza, sabía que Hange nunca se perdería la oportunidad de estar cerca de un titan excéntrico.

Todos los soldados estaban listos en la muralla y a la espera del titan, entonces empezaron a sonar los cañones, pero ninguno detenía a Reiss, el plan era simple, introducir en la boca del titan toneladas de dinamita para que explotara su nuca. Con la ayuda de Eren el plan funciono, Historia dio el golpe final y todo había acabado sin ninguna perdida o daños severos.

Levi tenía otro problema del cual ocuparse, fue de nuevo a la capilla en busca del cadáver de Kenny, necesitaba saber que estaba muerto, pero no fue así, aunque debido a las heridas y quemaduras estaba a las puertas de la muerte. Entonces lo vio, el suero para transformarse en titan.

-Le robe un suero a Rod, por lo visto sirve para convertirse en titan, al menos podría alargar un poco más mi vida.

Pero Levi sabía que Kenny no lo haría, si lo fuera hacer lo hubiera hecho horas atrás.

-Creo que ahora entiendo por qué lo hizo -dijo Kenny y saltó a reír, Levi no entendía nada, quizás Kenny estaba perdiendo la cordura en ese momento al estar tan cerca del final-. Toda la gente que he conocido es igual, alcohol, mujeres, dios, familia, rey, sueños, un hijo, poder… todos necesitamos embriagarnos de algo para poder seguir adelante, todos éramos esclavos de algo incluso el -pensó en su amigo, el que le había perdonado la vida tiempo atrás, el anterior rey y entonces miro a Levi -que necesitas tú, ¿ser un héroe?

-Kenny dime todo lo que sepas -le exige Levi y comenzó a zangolotearlo- ¿Porque el rey no quiere que la humanidad sobreviva?

-Ni idea, pero esa fue la razón por la que los Ackerman se distanciaron.

-Por lo visto yo también soy un Ackerman, dime ¿Qué relación tenías con mi madre?

-Yo era su hermano mayor.

\- ¿Por qué me abandonaste aquel día?

-Porque yo no estoy hecho para ser el padre de nadie.

Kenny con su último aliento le entrego la caja y la cadena a Levi

-kenny…

Kenny había muerto, aquel quien le había enseñado a sobrevivir, a ser fuerte y de cierta forma llegar a donde estaba, pero ese era el problema, lo había criado y de algún modo él era igual a Kenny, si él no había sido hecho para ser padre, entonces ¿él podría serlo?

La coronación de historia fue ese mismo día por la tarde, todos aplaudían y cuando estuvieron a solas ella cumplido su reto, darle un golpe a Levi, demostrar que era la reina.

Todos gritaron en cuanto Levi recibió el golpe en el brazo.

\- ¿Qué te parece?, ¡ahora soy la reina! -dijo alegre Historia- Si tienes quejas…

-Gracias chicos -dijo sonriente y todos volvieron a gritar asustados, luego salieron corriendo.

\- ¿Qué les pasa? -pregunto Hange quien recién llegaba.

 **Debo decir que me encanto la parte en la que Eren le grita a Rod Reiss ¡viejo enano! y Levi se ofende, me puse a reír como loca durante varios minutos y también ame la parte en la que Historia golpea a Levi, pero él luce feliz, en el fondo está orgulloso de sus pollitos, bueno eso es todo, nos leemos en el próximo capitulo.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Capítulo 17**

 **Recuerdos que crecen**

Levi estaba en el cementerio, había enterrado a Kenny, no deseaba que nadie, ni siquiera Hange le acompañara, pero al darse la vuelta ahí estaba Hange parada detrás empapada por la lluvia, no se dijeron nada, Hange se limitó a sonreírle y caminaron en silencio hasta legar a su cuarto en el cuartel general.

Levi entonces noto que algo le pasaba a Hange, ella estaba sentada en la cama con la mirada perdida y distante.

-Oi Hange -le hablo Levi, pero no le hizo caso- ¡Cuatro ojos! -le grito y Hange solo le miro - ¿Qué pasa? -pregunto y se sentó a su lado.

-Nada, solo pensaba -fingió una sonrisa.

-Si, yo también he pensado mucho últimamente.

Se quedaron en silencio, luego llamaron a la puerta.

-Adelante -hablo Hange.

-Buntaichou, hay alguien que quiere verla -dijo Moblit al entrar.

Hange y Levi salieron y se dirigieron al patio donde estaba Flegel y llevaba un gran ramo de rosas, de hecho, a su alrededor había otros hombres cargando otros ramos.

-Flegel -sonrió al ver al joven.

-Hola Hange -dijo tímido -Te he traído esto y quería ver como sigue tu brazo.

-Muchas gracias, no debiste y mi brazo cada día está mejor -dijo amablemente y se acercó para tomar la nota del ramo-. 100 veces más linda que una rosa -leyó y giro para ver a Levi quien tenía cara de pocos amigos.

-Bueno yo…quería invitarte a ya sabes festejar, salir un rato…. si tu quisieras -dijo Flegel tartamudeando.

-Oh gracias, pero yo, sabes…eres un buen amigo -hablo nerviosa y luego le dio unas palmaditas en el hombro- Bueno me voy, tengo otro asunto que atender -Hange entonces salió corriendo lejos.

-Oye tonto -le hablo Levi quien estaba de brazos cruzados-. Para que lo sepas ella está en una relación y además ama las orquídeas -dijo y entonces se fue.

La cosa empeoro esa tarde cuando todos comían, llego Beaure con la excusa de entrevistar a Erwin, Eren, Hange y Levi.

-Entonces dime Hange, ¿algún motivante para luchar contra titanes? -pregunto sonriente - ¿Quizás una pareja sentimental? -inquirió.

-Pues mi motivante es la investigación, el conocimiento y el descubrir cosas nuevas…-comenzó a decir emocionada.

-Si, pero y ¿una pareja? -interrumpió.

-Oye ¿qué tiene que ver eso con la legión? -pregunto Levi furioso.

-Bueno yo…es para entender como es la vida diaria de un miembro de la legión -se escudó.

-Limítate a tus preguntas sobre la legión -le lanzo una mirada asesina.

Ya una vez solos Hange comenzó a reclamarle.

\- ¡Pero ¡qué te pasa Levi!

-Ese chico muere por ti.

-Claro que no, son solo ideas tuyas -comenzó a regañar y entonces Levi la tomo entre sus brazos y la beso, pero inmediatamente ella le aparto-. Levi, no creas que te libraras de esta charla -dijo logrando saberse-. Dijiste que ya no serias celoso…

\- ¿Cómo no quieres que este celoso? Te dejo unos días y aparece ese idiota de Revees y ese idiota del periódico.

-Baure -aclaro- y Flegel es solo un amigo, vamos Levi no seas celoso -Hange no deseaba pelear con Levi, haci que se le acercó y rodeo con sus brazos, él estaba de brazos cruzados.

-No me molestaría tanto si tú te dieras cuenta de lo que yo veo.

-Exageras de la misma forma que exageras lo de Moblit y lo de Erwin.

\- ¿Lo hago? Ellos te desean Hange, lo veo en sus ojos. A partir de hoy quiero que utilices tu anillo y que las personas te llamen señora Ackerman -le dijo mientras la miraba fijamente.

-Hay claro corazón ¿algo más? ¿quieres que también lama la suela de tus botas? -le dijo en tono irónico y soltó una gran carcajada- Además no puedo hacer eso, estaría traicionando a mi esposo, porque sabes yo estoy casada con Levi y no Levi Ackerman o al menos eso aparece en nuestra acta.

-Bueno es un error que tendré que solucionar después, maldito Kenny.

-Al único que debes culpar es a ti, ya deja los celos atrás, tú lo prometiste. Además, supongamos que de verdad están interesados en mí, pero yo también tendría que tener interés y no pienso estar con otra persona que no sea contigo haci seas un enano enojón, maniático de la limpieza … -comenzó a enlistar, pero entonces Levi la silencio con un beso.

-Ya cállate cuatro ojos hablas demasiado.

Levi besaba a Hange en los labios mientras se repetía una y otra vez que esos labios eran suyos solamente. Comenzó a descender hasta llegar a su cuello, Hange estaba tan distraída por los besos de Levi y a la vez cansada por todos los días de desvelo cuando eran perseguidos que solamente se dio cuenta al sentir dolor en su cuello.

-Auch Levi espera ¿que estás haciendo? -dijo apartándolo- Desgraciado me hiciste un chupetón -Hange se llevó la mano al cuello para cubrirse la marca.

-Lo hice sin pensar -desvió la mirada.

\- ¡Lo hiciste a propósito! -le grito.

Levi entrenaba a su nuevo escuadrón, Hange primero había pasado todo su tiempo con Eren practicando la técnica de endurecimiento y después se había encerrado perfeccionando la guillotina entre otras armas.

Había pasado apenas unos días desde la coronación de Historia y el ambiente entre Hange y Levi se sentía tenso, todos los del escuadrón Levi lo podían sentir, todos menos Eren.

El capitán apenas le había dirigido la palabra a Hange mientras revisaban los planos de un arma nueva, la cual estaría en la muralla y que Hange había bautizado como la guillotina.

\- ¿Chicos no creen que el ambiente entre el capitán y la líder esta tenso? -pregunto Connie.

-Si, la líder parece furiosa -medito Armin.

\- ¿Quien no lo estaría teniendo de compañero a ese enano? -dijo seria Mikasa.

-Quizás sea por la comida -sugirió Sasha -mama decía que la mejor forma de llegar al corazón de un hombre es por el estómago.

-Oye Sasha, Mikasa ¿ustedes como saben? -pregunto Armin.

-Connie nos dijo -hablo Sasha.

\- ¡Sasha!, era secreto -se quejó Connie.

\- ¿De qué hablan? -pregunto Eren quien no sabía nada.

Todos menearon la cabeza y Connie se acercó a su oído para susurrarle algo.

\- ¡Connie no! -grito Armin, pero era tarde.

\- ¡Que! -grito Eren - ¡¿casados?! -su rostro se puso pálido.

-Cállate Eren -silenciaba Armin.

-No lo puedo creer, ¿pero ellos…que no ellos se odian?

-Pues al parecer ahora sí.

-Pero siempre se estaban peleando, ¿Quién le dice a su esposa cuatro ojos de mierda? -pregunto Eren confundido y sorprendido.

-El capitán está furioso desde que la visitaron Flegel y ese sujeto del periódico -declaro Sasha y se quedó pensando - ¡ahh el capitán esta celoso! de seguro le armo una escena de celos.

\- ¿Quien no cambiaría a ese enano? -Mikasa no ocultaba el odio hacia el capitán.

-No imposible, el capitán es muy centrado y además es el mejor, no tendría por qué ponerse celoso, la mayor Hange jamás lo cambiaria…

-Eren no sabía que tenías esos sentimientos por el capitán -se burló Jean.

\- ¡Cállate Jean! no es así, solo le admiro.

-Oblígame.

Jean y Eren comenzaron a pelearse verbalmente, Connie y Sasha animaban mientras Armin y Mikasa solo suspiraban y meneaban la cabeza.

-Chicos ya basta -dijo Armin finalmente- ¿No lo entienden? Si nos peleamos entre nosotros el enemigo tendrá la ventaja. Por eso es importante que el capitán y la líder hagan las pases, de no ser así…bueno ¿cómo trabajaremos en equipo?

-Bien dicho Armin, pero errado a la vez -hablo a sus espaldas Hange.

\- ¡Líder de escuadrón! -Armin palideció.

-Mi relación con Levi no tiene nada que ver con lo que pasa en la legión, si, la mayor parte del tiempo es ese miserable enano que quisiera estrangular, pero fuera de lo que pase en nuestra relación es el capitán al cual por rango debo obedecer, así que no te preocupes, la operación recuperación del muro María no peligra por ese lado y ahora acompáñame Armin.

\- ¿Quién yo? ¡Yo no dije nada lo juro! -dijo alterado.

-No se trata de eso, como saben la misión es prácticamente suicida, si Erwin muere yo sería la nueva comandante, pero si muriera, entonces Armin tomara mi lugar, así que necesito prepararte para esa tarea.

Armin trago saliva y acompaño a Hange a la reunión de los altos mandos, como posible comandante debía de enterarse de todo.

-La misión estará lista dentro de un mes -anuncio Erwin.

Todos lucían felices y una vez terminada la reunión Pixis se unió con Erwin Hange, Armin y Levi en privado.

\- ¿Hange que tal la investigación del suero? -pregunto Pixis.

-No he podido averiguar mucho…. -Hange comenzó a explicar.

Levi la veía desde el otro extremo, con tantas cosas que hacer como ayudar a Eren, el suero, la guillotina, los preparativos de la misión, etc.… no habían tenido tiempo para hablar.

Y entonces Levi volvió a prestar atención a la conversación.

-Esta caja debe de estar en manos de la persona con más posibilidades de sobrevivir -dijo Erwin y entonces designo a Levi.

Genial, Levi ahora también tenía el peso no solo de lograr que su nuevo escuadrón regresara vivo, proteger a Hange y además a Erwin, si no que ahora también tenía la responsabilidad de decisión sobre quien tomaría el suero para transformarse en titan de ser necesario.

Levi camino hacia el dormitorio de Hange y llamo a la puerta.

-Adelante Levi -dijo seria, ella también reconocía la forma peculiar de Levi de llamar a la puerta.

Levi entro y ahí estaba Hange rodeada de documentos y del desastre.

\- ¿Qué quieres? estoy ocupada -dijo furiosa.

\- ¿Has comido en estos días que has trabajado? -comenzó demostrando que iba en son de paz.

-Si, Moblit se ha encargado de traerme comida y de vez en cuando me detengo a comer, bañarme, dormir, lo que sea para estar fuerte y sana, no me gustaría perderme la misión solo por ser una tonta y además incluso he estado asistiendo a terapias con Carol para recuperar la fuerza en el brazo -Hange medito un rato -tu pierna….

-Está bien, nada de qué preocuparse.

\- ¿Y los dolores?

-Dije que está bien -dijo serio.

-Lo siento, no debía meterme, no era de mi incumbencia -Hange volvió a pegar sus ojos al documento que había estado analizando segundos antes.

-No, es importante que sepas cuales son las deficiencias de cada miembro de la legión…-comenzó a decir.

-Hablando de eso, deberías de llenar tu hoja de datos, he estado revisando que todo esté completo y he notado que faltan muchos datos en tu hoja como tipo de sangre, alergias, lesiones y apellido.

-Tú sabes todo eso.

-Puede que yo no esté ahí para dar esos datos.

\- ¿Me dejarías morir por una pelea? -pregunto Levi.

-No, jamás lo haría, pero puede que yo muera y entonces nadie sabría tu tipo de sangre.

-Si tu murieras no me importaría morir desangrado.

-Pensé que eso ya lo habías descartado.

\- ¿Por nuestra pelea? -pregunto y dio unos pasos hacia Hange.

-No, más bien por nuestra anterior charla, no puedes darte el lujo de ser egoísta, la legión te va a necesitar…

-No me interesa, todos somos remplazables ¿no es eso lo que piensan tú y Erwin?

\- ¡Claro ahí está de nuevo!, el Levi que no siente, que no le importa….

\- ¡Claro que siento! y es por culpa de estos sentimientos que tengo un agujero enorme aquí en mi pecho que no puedo llenar -grito lleno de frustración y camino hasta estar separado unos centímetros de Hange- Odio que estemos separados, odio estar lejos de ti un solo día, pero lo que más odio es tu indiferencia.

-Levi yo…

-Basta, solo ¿podríamos dejar todo atrás y reconciliarnos?

Hange se levanto y se lanzo a sus brazos, continuaron besándose llenos de una pasión desenfrenada, Levi dejo sus labios para bajar hacia la clavícula de Hange, la cargo y llevo hasta la cama.

-Espera -dijo Hange deteniéndose y Levi no oculto su enojo-. No creas que todos nuestros problemas los puedes solucionar con sexo.

-Pero es un buen pretexto para pelear -dijo y continúo besándola.

-Hablo en serio ya no quiero que sigamos estancados en la misma situación de relación yoyo -dijo apartándolo nuevamente.

\- ¿Relación yoyo?

-Ya sabes, terminamos, regresamos, terminamos, regresamos…

-Ya entendí -Levi soltó a Hange y se sentó en el borde de la cama, Hange se levantó- ¿Qué sugieres entonces?

-No lo sé, tratar de solucionar nuestros problemas en vez de solo retirarnos furiosos. Además, tengo algo importante que decirte, los mocosos como los llamas ya se enteraron de lo nuestro -dijo entre risas Hange.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Cómo? ¡Arlert! -dijo furioso.

-No, no fue el, Jean y Connie nos vieron besarnos cuando iniciaba lo de la rebelión y Connie se lo conto a Sasha quien se lo conto a Mikasa y supongo que ella le conto a Eren -mintió para que no mataran a Connie.

-Se que en alguna parte de todo lo que me has dicho me estas mintiendo, te muerdes el labio cuando lo haces.

-Y tu desvías la mirada.

Ambos quedaron en silencio unos segundos hasta que Hange hablo.

-Bien terminada esta terapia de pareja es momento de ponerme a trabajar -dijo Hange y se levantó de la cama.

-Oye cuatro ojos ¿quién te dijo que podías ponerte a trabajar? -Levi el sujeto de la mano y la atrajo hacia su cuerpo, entonces le robo un beso.

Entre las memorias de su padre que Eren había recuperado al momento en que Historia lo toco había visto a Shadis, el conocía a su padre, debía de saber más sobre él, así que todos cabalgaron rumbo al campo de entrenamiento al día siguiente.

Shadis los recibió, muchos parecían felices de verlo, otros miedosos y Levi, bueno él estaba furioso, no olvidaba que se trataba del primer amor de Hange.

Shadis les conto como conoció a Grisha y un poco de su historia.

Al final solo dedujeron que el padre de Eren posiblemente venia de fuera de las murallas. Ese día Hange termino gritándole al antiguo comandante y salió furiosa, Levi salió contento.

De regreso tenían que asistir a una reunión con Erwin e informarle sobre lo que habían descubierto. Tras especular que podía contener el sótano que fuera de vital importancia Erwin anuncio firmemente.

-Los preparativos están listos, la misión para recuperar el muro María comienza dentro de dos días a partir de hoy.

En cuanto la reunión termino todos salieron y una chica hizo un comentario a Hange mientras salían.

-Y pensar que estabas enamorada de Shadis -dijo burlona.

Hange miro sobre su hombro, Levi había escuchado y no parecía contento, cerro la puerta y se quedó recargado unos segundos.

\- ¿Todo bien Levi? -pregunto Erwin.

-Esto podrá sonar raro, pero ¿qué haremos después de recuperar el muro María? -pregunto.

-Estaba pensando en un plan de defensa, pero después de eso… eliminar amenazas, ya pensaremos que hacer después de llegar al sótano.

-Sabes que te pregunto porque no se si tu seguirás con vida hasta entonces ¿verdad? No puedes moverte como antes, ya te veo, solo eres comida de titan, deja que Hange lidere las tropas, no quiero llevar equipaje extra, tu espera aquí a escuchar buenas noticias.

-No -dijo firme–. La cadena de mando seguirá como siempre, si no puedo Hange lo hará y si ella tampoco entonces será el turno de Armin -Erwin se detuvo al darse cuenta que había tocado un punto sumamente difícil para Levi, la posible muerte de Hange-. Si yo no voy es posible que la misión falle.

-y si tus mueres estaremos perdidos, deberías quedarte aquí y pensar, es así como le darás más problemas a los enemigos y poder hacer más por la humanidad.

-Eso no es verdad, lo mejor que puedo hacer es ir ….

-Si me das otra escusa te romperé las piernas -advirtió.

-Tienes razón, quizás lo mejor para este soldado herido sea dejar las líneas frontales, pero necesito saber que hay en ese sótano, verlo por mí mismo.

\- ¿Es más importante que tu vida o que tus piernas?

-Si.

\- ¿Mas que la humanidad?

-Si.

-Ya veo -dijo resignado.

-Supongo que iras a intentar también convencer a Hange de no ir.

-Es una discusión que no pretendo tener, si no puedo convencerte ¿crees que pueda con ella?

Erwin se limitó a sonreír, Levi tenía razón no había poder alguno que hiciera que Hange se quedara, así le rompiera las piernas.

-Hange, sé que lo que te diré te hará enfadar, pero solo promete que guardaras la calma.

-No Levi, no de nuevo -se quejó Hange, ya sabía que era lo que tenía que decirle, lo conocía muy bien.

-Falle en mi intento de convencer a Erwin, pero quizás tengo una oportunidad contigo…

-Levi no, no me perderé esta misión solo porque temes perderme, te prometo que hare lo que sea para regresar con vida si tú me prometes lo mismo

-Hasta que la muerte nos separe, valla broma.

Llego el día antes de la misión, todos bebían y comían del banquete que habían preparado para esa ocasión especial, Jean y Eren habían peleado, pero Levi les había calmado dándoles unos golpes a cada uno.

-Son muy ruidosos, vallan a dormir y limpien todo -ordeno

\- ¡Si señor!

Armin y Mikasa sacaron a Eren para tomar aire.

Levi pasaba por el lugar y no pudo evitar escuchar la conversación de Eren y sus amigos y recordó a Farlan e Isabelle, todos tenían sueños y esperanzas de volver incluso él, pero sabía que más de la mitad no lo logarían.

-Empecemos por ir a ver el océano -dijo Armin alegre.

Levi se levantó del suelo y camino hasta su cuarto donde Hange le esperaba.

-Ah me preguntaba cuando vendrías -le dijo alegre y corrió a sus brazos -durante la tarde he terminado los preparativos, todo listo para mañana -Hange lucia animada, Levi no tanto-. Levi no preguntare si todo está bien porque está claro que no es así, dime ¿qué pasa?

-Hange ¿Que sigue después del muro María? -pregunto.

-Pues continuar con lo que veníamos haciendo, explorar el exterior, conocer que hay más allá de los muros -Hange noto la seriedad de Levi-. ¿Qué pasa? -Hange le miraba sin entender que era lo que pasaba por la mente de Levi, ella jamás había sufrido de ese problema con Levi.

-Nada, solo pienso en mañana y lo difícil que será -meneo su cabeza y abrazo más fuerte a Hange-. Olvidemos eso esta noche y disfrutemos el ahora -le dedico una sonrisa.

Hange había decorado la habitación con varias velas para darle un tono romántico, incluso había comprado un ramo de rosas rojas y esparcido uno que otro pétalo por la habitación.

Levi comenzó a desabotonarle la blusa a Hange mientras la besaba. Ella le quito la chamarra y la dejo en el suelo.

Caminaron dirigiéndose a la cama sin dejar de besarse. Una vez desabotonada la blusa de Hange Levi comenzó a besarla mientras seguía su camino hacia su ombligo. Después le desabotono el pantalón y bajo la cremallera, se levantó, tomo la pierna izquierda de Hange y le quito la bota mientras acariciaba su pierna, continuo el mismo procedimiento con la otra, después le bajo el pantalón a Hange y lo arrojó al suelo.

Hange se incorporó y tomo el rostro de Levi entre sus manos y lo atrajo hacia ella, ella lo beso, sus manos dejaron el rostro de Levi y le rodearon el cuello.

Mientras Levi le besaba y acariciaba ella deslizo sus manos hacia su abdomen y desabotono su camisa, se la quito y dejo a un lado, luego bajo más sus manos para desabotonarle el pantalón.

Levi continuaba besándola, pero no de una manera desenfrenada o apasionada, más bien de una manera tierna y dulce, Levi podía llegar a ser muy romántico o lleno de pasión dependiendo de la situación, pero esa noche querían disfrutar cada momento y hacerlo especial, después de todo no sabían lo que el futuro les depararía.

A Levi le volvía loco sentir las caricias de Hange en su pecho, tomo la mano derecha de su compañera y la beso dulcemente en la muñeca.

-Te amo tanto Hange -le dijo en tono tierno y mirándola directamente a los ojos.

-Yo también te amo Levi -Hange volvió a adueñarse de los labios de Levi, los cuales continuaban sabiendo a té, ella nunca olvidaría el sabor de los labios de su amado.

Dejo sus labios para besarle el cuello, Levi soltó un gemido y se recostó, Hange se colocó sobre él.

Levi le acaricio los muslos mientras ella le besaba, volvió a dejar sus labios para bajarle el pantalón junto con el bóxer, una vez descubierta la virilidad de Levi Hange procedió a llevárselo a su boca, Levi volvió a soltar un gemido y Hange dejo su miembro ya erecto para volver a sus labios.

-Sabes cómo volverme loco -le dijo, luego se levantó para terminar de deshacerse de la ropa y las botas quedando completamente desnudo.

Hange le rodeo por detrás y beso en la mejilla, Levi se giró para poderla besar en los labios, con una mano le recorría la columna mientras que con la otra acariciaba sus cabellera castaña, agarro la liga que mantenía sujeta la coleta y la quito dejando que el cabello de Hange callera sobre sus hombros, este estaba limpio y sedoso pues en la mañana habían compartido un baño, dejo su cabello y la sujeto de la cadera, luego la cargo y ella le rodeo con las piernas.

Levi la recostó dulcemente en la cama y le bajo un tirante del bracier mientras acariciaba las caderas de Hange con la otra mano. Le beso el hombro y dejo un camino de besos hasta el cuello.

-Levi -pronuncio su nombre Hange con la respiración entrecortada.

Las manos de Levi dejaron su cadera para subir por su cintura, después le desabrocho el bracier dejando los pechos de Hange al descubierto, Levi tomo uno en su mano ¿era idea suya o los pechos de Hange habían crecido?

Hange sentía como se endurecían con cada caricia que Levi hacía, ella hecho la cabeza hacia atrás presa de la excitación que sentía.

-Por favor Levi te deseo tanto -dijo Hange en tono se suplica, ella ya no deseaba esperar más, deseaba que le hiciera suya.

Levi podía hacerla esperar un poco más, pero él tampoco lo deseaba, quería estar dentro de Hange, saber que todos los otros idiotas podían tener sentimientos por ella, pero al final ella solo le pertenecía a él.

Entonces le bajo las pantaletas, tomo las manos de Hange y entrelazo sus dedos con los de ella, después la penetro y comenzó haciendo movimientos suaves dentro y fuera de ella.

-Ah, más Levi -suplicaba Hange mientras sentía llegar al orgasmo.

Los movimientos suaves comenzaron a tomar velocidad, Levi se sentía estremecer mientras el cuerpo de Hange gemía y se arqueaba. Estaba por llegar al clímax, aunque deseaba que durara más.

Dio una última embestida y entonces ambos llegaron al orgasmo, Levi termino dentro de Hange y luego recostó su rostro sobre su pecho aun jadeando y dentro de ella.

Él escuchaba el corazón agitado de Hange mientras ella le acariciaba su negra cabellera.

\- ¿Te he dicho cuanto te amo? -le dijo Levi tratando de regular su respiración.

-Todos los días y yo también te amo.

-Hange miénteme una sola vez mas y dime que todo saldrá bien, dime que regresaras conmigo.

-No te diré ninguna mentira Levi, pero prometo que regresaremos y vamos a tener más noches como esta.

Levi se quedó dormido antes que Hange, ella seguía meditando un sinfín de cosas que se debían de hacer antes de la misión.

La mañana llego y el sol entro por la ventana, Levi se quejó con gran pesar, se levantó y admiro a Hange, ella estaba dormida, ocupaba la mayor parte de la cama y roncaba, pero a él no le importaba, la rodeo con sus brazos y le beso la mejilla.

-Ya casi es hora, debes ir preparándote -le susurro, Hange se quejó y se tapó la cara con las cobijas.

El deseaba quedarse en cama, quedarse al lado de Hange y lo más importante mantenerla a salvo. Levi se levantó, se vistió y ayudo a Hange a ajustar una de las correas del equipo de maniobras de su espalda.

-Amor yo… -comenzó a hablar, pero no sabía cómo sacar lo que quería decir.

-Levi, saldremos de esta como siempre -le dijo, se giró y lo beso-. No debes preocuparte, hemos estado en peores situaciones, yo cubro tu espalda, tu cubres la mía.

Era el momento, en cuanto cruzaran esa puerta dejarían de ser una pareja y pasarían a ser compañeros de legión, Levi soltó un suspiro y salieron.

La tarde era fría, el aire soplaba, la legión extrañamente lucia animada, se reunieron con Erwin y el comandante Pixis, junto con otros hombres de rango superior, asistieron a despedir a sus héroes.

Al salir la gente los victoreaba, ahí estaban rostros desconocidos y conocidos como Flegel.

\- ¡Recuperen el muro María! -gritaban.

\- ¡Capitán Levi! -victoreaban.

Levi lucia pálido y distante, Hange lo noto.

-Amor ya se lo que te preocupa -dijo burlona- deje la cama destendida y un montón de ropa tirada en el cuarto.

\- ¡Hange! -dijo furioso.

-Ya regresaremos a limpiar -le guiño el ojo.

-Son unos egoístas -dijo y miro a la gente.

-Bueno, después de que hiciéramos tanto escandalo era natural -medito Hange.

Los chicos nuevos de la legión junto con Eren y sus amigos gritaban también de emoción.

\- ¡Pueden contar con nosotros!

\- ¿Hace cuánto tiempo que la legión no recibía una despedida como esta? -se preguntó Hange.

-Quien sabe -contesto Levi - ¿alguna vez fue así? -pregunto a Erwin quien estaba a su lado

-Hasta donde yo sé es la primera vez -contesto-. Es hora, que inicie la operación final para la recuperación del muro María.

Los elevadores bajaron a la legión y salieron galopando heroicamente rumbo a Shigashina.

Habían esperado a que fuera de noche para salir de los muros, los titanes no se moverían y esa teoría se confirmó cuando se toparon con uno que dormía. Durante toda la noche siguieron adelante y justo cuando estaba por amanecer lograron llegar a Shiganshina, la ciudad estaba destruida y desolada, miles de recuerdos invadieron a Eren y sus dos amigos, principalmente recuerdos de la última vez que estuvieron ahí.

-Que empiece la operación, todos cambien al movimiento vertical -ordeno Erwin.

La idea era que varios soldados se dirigieran a la puerta al mismo tiempo con la capucha puesta, así para cuando el enemigo se diera cuenta quien era Eren sería demasiado tarde.

-Comandante, ellos están aquí muy cerca -dijo Armin al descubrir rastros de una fogata y lanzo la bengala para avisar a todos.

Levi cubrió la espalda de Hange y ella la de él, estaban listos para atacar si era necesario.

\- ¿Porque no hay ningún titan en el área? -se preguntó Hange y Levi la miro- algo extraño pasa aquí.

-Esto quiere decir que estamos donde el enemigo nos quiere -dedujo Levi- pero…

-Tenemos que hacerlo, la operación debe continuar conforme al plan -determino Hange.

 **Nota. (lloriqueo a cántaro) ¡Erwin! (más lloriqueo) ¡Moblit! ok ya lo superé, en realidad no, pero debo ser fuerte, esta parte del manga es triste y más porque Moblit murió protegiendo a la persona que amaba. Próximo cap. enfrentamiento con Reiner y Berthold, el misterio del sótano y mucho más.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Capítulo 18**

 **Hasta que estén frente a tus ojos**

 **Estamos llegando ya casi a la par del manga y al final de nuestra historia, pero prono subiré más fin de esta pareja que amo y de otras más, ahora a la Historia (y no me refiero a Historia Reiss jaja)**

 **La carga de la brigada ligera, de Tennyson**

"¡Adelante, Brigada Ligera!"  
"¡Cargad sobre los cañones!", dijo.  
En el valle de la Muerte  
cabalgaron los seiscientos.

"¡Adelante, Brigada Ligera!"  
¿Algún hombre desfallecido?  
No, aunque los soldados supieran  
que era un desatino.  
No estaban allí para replicar.  
No estaban allí para razonar.  
No estaban sino para vencer o morir.  
En el valle de la Muerte  
cabalgaron los seiscientos…

El muro había sido sellado exitosamente, la legión buscaba a los enemigos, pero no veían nada.

-Hasta que no matemos a nuestros enemigos la misión debe continuar -dijo serio Levi.

A pesar de los esfuerzos de búsqueda no había señales que fueran a atacar, entonces Armin tuvo una idea, buscar dentro de los muros, un lugar hueco.

-Aquí se escucha hueco -informo un soldado y entonces Reiner apareció dentro del muro y lo mato, Levi se lanzó directo a Reiner, debía matarlo rápidamente antes de que tuviera oportunidad de transformarse en el acorazado, pero fallo por muy poco y Reiner se transformó en titan. Para empeorar la situación el titan bestia apareció con otros titanes y les sello su vía de escape.

Todos miraban a Erwin esperando ordenes, los titanes se acercaban para atacar y muchos comenzaban a ponerse nerviosos.

\- ¿Ya vas a decir algo? Debí de haberme comido mi desayuno desde antes -dijo Levi fastidiado.

-Escuadrón Dick y Marlen protejan los caballos a toda costa -ordeno Erwin–, escuadrón Levi, escuadrón Hange derriben al acorazado. ¡Ahora en esta pelea el futuro de la humanidad está en juego, es momento de entregar nuestros corazones a la humanidad! -grito.

\- ¿Si señor!

Todos se movilizaron entusiasmados.

-Levi espera -ordeno Erwin-. Tu esperaras aquí, quiero que mates a ese cuando puedas -señalo al titan bestia-. Eres el único al que puedo encomendarle esa tarea.

Levi maldijo en su mente, Era una mala broma del destino, él debía de estar cuidando de Hange y no de unos caballos, por otro lado, Erwin tenía razón, él era el único que podría contra el titan bestia.

Eren se transformó en titan y comenzó a luchar contra Reiner. Los demás se preparaban para usar la nueva arma de Hange y mientras tanto Levi protegía a los nuevos reclutas de los titanes.

\- ¡Capitán Levi! -grito Marlo agradecido de que le salvaran de ser devorado

-Apresúrense y protejan a los nuevos antes de que el titan bestia se empiece a mover, no quiero tener ninguna perdida aquí, ninguno de ustedes tiene permitido morir.

\- ¡Si señor!

Por su parte Hange había dado órdenes para rodear a Reiner, esperaban el momento perfecto, entonces Eren lanzo un rugido y Hange junto con Mikasa utilizaron la lanza trueno para cegar a Reiner, después los demás le dieron en la nuca, la nueva arma funcionaba a la perfección.

Todos festejaban pensando habían matado a Reiner a excepción de Connie y Sasha quienes no podían creer que hubieran matado al que una vez fue su amigo.

Pero entonces el acorazado se movió y emitió un rugido,

Erwin y Levi también lo escucharon, todos sabían que significaba que pronto aparecería Berthold y entonces Armin vio un barril que caía del cielo.

\- ¡Todos aléjense de Reiner! -ordeno Hange.

Pero en vez de transformarse en el titan colosal Berthold salió del barril y utilizo su equipo tridimensional. Una vez comprobado que Reiner estaba vivo se dirigió hacia ellos dispuesto a todo. Armin entonces decidido enfrentarlo para distraerlo mientras el escuadrón de Hange se dirigía a terminar con el acorazado, pero al parecer la distracción no había funcionado pues Berthold los siguió, se alzó sobre ellos y Hange pudo adivinar lo que sucedería…

\- ¡Buntaichou! -grito Moblit y entonces una gran luz cegadora.

Lo único que pudo pensar fue en esperar a que Levi derrotara a Berthold, Reiner y el titan bestia, que vengaría su muerte y que ayudaría a los demás a salvar a la humanidad.

La explosión fue tan grande que Levi la vio a pesar de estar del otro lado de la muralla, pero no fue el único, Erwin presencio el momento en el que Hange se había dirigido a su muerte.

-Hange -solo pudo decir sorprendido, pero no había momento de llorar a los caídos, no era el momento de decirle a Levi que había quedado viudo, necesitaba de el para ganar esa batalla, para llegar al sótano, para cumplir sus sueños, por muy egoísta que resultara.

-Terminamos nuestra parte -indico uno de los soldados a Levi-. Pero ¿cómo se supone que vamos a derribar al titan bestia? -pregunto.

Había notado que no se movía, quizás después de todo solo era un cobarde aquel mono.

-Quédese aquí capitán y descanse, nosotros nos encargaremos de los titanes restantes -dijo el soldado y se alejaron.

-Vamos -alentó otro.

Levi se quedó solo y giro la vista hacia el muro donde se encontraban sus pensamientos.

\- ¿Maldición que estará pasando en el otro lado? Esa explosión, aquel barril que contenía a Berthold cayó sobre la zona, pero no exploto al instante…. ¿habrán podido salir de su rango Hange y los demás? En cualquier caso, necesito llegar ahí lo más rápido posible -pensó y entonces sintió que miles de fragmentos de algo se acercaban a él desde el aire, alcanzo a cubrirse, se trataban de rocas que había lanzado el titan bestia.

\- ¡Bombardeo frontal, todos a cubierto! -grito Erwin.

Levi vio como varios de los soldados caían, los nuevos estaban aterrados.

\- ¡Todos ustedes, tomen a los caballos y retienes al muro! -ordeno.

\- ¡Si señor!

Algunos parecían más aterrados que otros, tal era el caso de uno de los transferidos que se había tirado al suelo a llorar

-Oye arriba ¡¿o es que quieres morir?! -le grito y jalo del cuello de la capa.

La situación no podía estar peor, pronto no tendrían donde refugiarse y estarían acabados, no era posible escapar al otro lado del muro debido al titan colosal además de que significaría perder a los caballos. Esa era la situación que Erwin le había explicado a Levi.

\- ¿Que le paso al grupo de Hange? -pregunto Levi.

Era momento de la verdad, ¿Erwin seria capas de mentirle a su amigo? Y entonces se dio cuenta de que no podía, quizás la rabia de Levi seria su salvación, pero intentaría suavizar las cosas.

-Parece ser que varios de ellos fueron golpeados por la explosión…hemos tenido grandes bajas, hemos perdido también al escuadrón de Drik, Marlene y Kalus en el primer bombardeo -Erwin vio como la cara de Levi palidecía-. En otras palabras, los únicos que quedamos son los nuevos reclutas, el capitán Levi y yo

Todos comenzaron a gritar cosas como es el fin, estamos acabados y porque tenía que venir, no quiero morir, etc.…

-Erwin, ya todo se terminó ¿tienes un plan? -pregunto Levi.

Debía guardar la calma, debía de termina la misión, al diablo por la razón de salvar a la humanidad, se la debía a Hange, no era el momento de llorar, era el momento de actuar y de venganza, pero en eso… Eren cayó sobre el muro.

-Hey ¿ese no es Eren? -pregunto Levi- ¿está encima del muro?

-Debe haber sido arrojado.

La cosa no pintaba nada bien.

-Erwin si nos dices que no queda ninguna manera de atacar comenzare a prepararme para una derrota, Eren esta tirado allí ¿no es así? ve a hacer que se levante, tú y algunos de los otros súbanse a él y corran, de esa manera al menos tendremos algunos sobrevivientes.

\- ¿Y qué es lo que harás tu Levi?

-Me las arreglare con el titan bestia -Levi estaba dispuesto a morir, después de todo, una vida sin Hange no era vida.

-Ni siquiera puedes acercarte al él. -Lo que temía Erwin, Levi estaba tan destrozado que no servía para pensar ni para actuar.

-Probablemente no, pero si tú y Eren regresan con vida aún habrá esperanza, esta es una derrota, honestamente en este punto no creo que nadie regrese con vida.

-Si, si no encontramos una manera de pelear….

Entonces Levi vio una esperanza.

\- ¿Tienes una idea?

-Si.

\- ¿Porque no me lo dijiste? ¿Porque no cambiaste esa estúpida cara tuya y dijiste algo? -reclamo Levi.

-Porque si este plan funciona deberías ser capaz de enfrentarte al titan bestia, eso sí, sacrificaríamos las vidas de todos los reclutas que están aquí, así como la mía. Tienes toda la razón, no importa que hagamos la mayoría morirá. Eso significa que nuestra única oportunidad es idear un plan en que estemos preparados para morir desde un principio y para eso tenemos que pedirles a estos jóvenes que se dispongan a dar sus vidas, se necesita de una razón convincente, dudo que ninguno de ellos cargaría con eso a menos que yo esté al frente, lo que significa que seré el primero en morir, sin siquiera podre saber qué es lo que hay en ese sótano -Erwin tomo asiento-. Todo lo que he hecho hasta ahora fue pensando en que llegaría el día en que tendría todas las respuestas y ahora están justo ahí, pero, Levi, ¿puedes verlos? ¿a todos nuestros camaradas? Ellos merecen que su sacrificio no fuera en vano.

Levi miro a Erwin, jamás le había visto tan derrotado, ni siquiera cuando perdió el brazo, entonces miro su mano, su anillo, tenía razón, todas las vidas perdidas no podían ser en vano, no podía ser egoísta. Si, morir junto a Hange sería mejor que una vida sin ella, pero no podía morir, no hoy, se lo debía no solo a ella, si no a Mike, Nanaba, Petra, Auruo, Erd, Guntter, Farlan, Isabell…

-Has hecho una buena pelea, si hemos llegado aquí es gracias a ti -él se agacho-. Tomare una decisión -Levi agacho la cabeza y reunió el coraje necesario, luego la levanto-. Renuncia a tus sueños y muere por nosotros, dirige a los reclutas directo al infierno, yo iré por el titan bestia.

Erwin sonrió y entonces fue el turno de darles un discurso inspirador.

-No dejemos que la muerte de nuestros camaradas sea insignificante. Somos nosotros quienes le damos significado a esos soldados, esos valientes hombres y mujeres caídos, los únicos que podemos pensar en ellos somos nosotros, los que estamos vivos, moriremos aquí y confiaremos en nuestro propio significado para la próxima generación, esa es la única manera en que podemos oponernos a este cruel mundo, soldados dejen hervir su sangre, dejen escuchar sus voces -Erwin subió a su caballo - ¡soldados peleen!

Todos gritaron eufóricos, hicieron el saludo formal, treparon a sus caballos y se dirigieron directo a su muerte.

\- ¡A la carga! -grito Erwin y todos le seguían valientemente-. Ahora ¡fuego! -grito cuando estaban más cerca y todos lanzaron las bengalas para taparle la vista al titan bestia y darles más oportunidades de vivir.

Todos morían poco a poco, Levi exterminaba a los titanes, el ruido de la muerte de sus camaradas le infundía más odio para continuar, entonces cuando los gritos se apagaron y todos murieron Levi había terminado con su tarea, ahora iba por el titan bestia, para cuando se dio cuenta fue demasiado tarde, le rebano en trozos su brazo, lo cortaría en pedacitos y le haría pagar por aquellos chicos inocentes llevado a sus muertes, por Erwin que no había podido cumplir sus sueños, por los camaradas caídos y por Hange, mataría a todos y entonces logro sacar al portador del poder titan y le enterró la cuchilla en la boca, miro a su alrededor, sabía que no podía matarlo, debía de buscar a alguien que quedara con vida o apenas con vida, con el suero podría salvarle, al menos a uno…. Y entonces el otro titan inteligente que andaba en cuatro patas apareció tomándole por sorpresa y se llevó a su presa.

\- ¡Oye, a donde crees que vas aún no he terminado contigo! -dijo furioso.

\- ¡Todos ustedes maten a ese tipo! -grito Zeke muerto de miedo.

Los titanes que quedaban corrieron a atacar a Levi, usualmente él hubiera pensado que sería su final, que pronto se reuniría con Hange, pero no, el debía de matar a Reiner, Berthold, ese sujeto y todo titan que fuera una amenaza para la humanidad.

-yo le prometí… -dijo en voz baja - ¡yo se lo prometí! -grito y comenzó a eliminar los titanes.

Mientras tanto el escuadrón de Levi luchaba contra Reiner y Armin junto con Eren ponían en práctica su plan para derrotar a Berthold

El plan había fallado, la lanza no había dado en la mandíbula de Reiner dejándola semi abierta, aun así, Mikasa debía de intentarlo, pero entonces…

-Han hecho un buen trabajo -salió de la nada Hange lanzando su lanza trueno hacia la mandíbula dejándolo totalmente abierta para que Mikasa pudiera dar el golpe final- ¡Ahora Mikasa! -grito y ella obedeció.

Berthold también estaba derrotado, pero a un alto precio, Armin…

Entonces apareció el titan bestia y el titan que andaba en cuatro patas, Eren amenazó con matar a Berthold, pero pudo ver un parecido de su padre en aquel que era el portador del poder del titan bestia.

Zeke desvió la mirada hacia el muro y sintió que la sangre se le helaba, ahí cubierto de sangre estaba Levi.

\- ¿Que? ¡No es posible! me persiguió hasta aquí, ¡maldito monstruo! -grito Zeke.

Levi salto del muro.

-Bien, lo entiendo Levi, ambos estamos heridos así que llamare a esto un empate, Berthold lo lamento, pero parece que este es el fin para ti, Eren algún día vendré para salvarte.

Entonces el titan salió corriendo.

\- ¡Capitán! -exclamo Eren al ver el estado del capitán.

-Era lo último que tenia de gas, estoy persiguiéndolo, dame todo lo que te quede de gas y tus cuchillas -ordeno- ¡Rápido! -le grito, no tenía tiempo que perder.

-Reiner -Hange sonrió maliciosamente -ahora que te tenemos…llego mi hora de divertirme -Hange desenfundo una de sus cuchillas, sus ojos brillaron, disfrutaría lo que venía a continuación.

Primero le arranco las extremidades y luego los ojos, cada grito de dolor que soltó hizo en ella una gran satisfacción (nota: si, Hange da miedo, según Isayama más que Levi, no me puedo imaginar como seria su hijo…no esperen si me imagino porque a eso pronto llegaremos, el hijo del mal encarnado, si así lo describiría).

-Así que Reiner ¿qué es esta caja metálica que encontramos en el lado izquierdo de tu pecho? -pregunto sosteniendo el objeto-. Usaste toda la fuerza que te quedaba para alcanzarla antes de que te cortáramos todas las extremidades ¿pastillas para suicidarte? ¿una bomba?

-Una carta -dijo con voz débil.

-Una carta, ¿qué tipo de carta?

-Una de Ymir, por favor tienen que dársela a Crista -suplico.

-Después de examinarla -Hange se levantó- Bien hay un montón de cosas que me gustaría preguntarte, pero … no parece que vayas a abrir la boca, ¿tú nos dirás lo que necesitamos saber?

-No

-Gracias -ella sonrió-, eso hace este trabajo más fácil -estaba por degollarlo cuando Jean la detuvo.

\- ¡Espera por favor! -le grito- ¿Crees que este bien hacer esto? ¿no podría ser que tomemos sus poderes? -pregunto recordando la oportunidad que tenían gracias a la inyección que habían recuperado.

-No creo que las condiciones se estén dando -dijo, aunque en realidad su sed de venganza era lo que le nublaba el juicio-. No sabemos en qué situación se encuentran Levi y los demás y no creo que tengamos el tiempo o la posibilidad de averiguarlo, no hay forma de estimar cuanta fuerza les queda a estos chicos, podría volarle la cabeza y aun así no podría bajar la guardia -Hange enterraba más su cuchilla en la garganta de Reiner y disfrutaba ver como él se atragantaba con su propia sangre.

-Eso no suena como tú, si te conformas con dejar las cosas como están ¿como esperamos poder derrotar a los titanes si no sabemos nada? ¿Cuándo aprenderemos a medir a nuestros enemigos? -medito Jean.

-Mikasa -llamo.

-Si.

\- ¿Cuánto gas te queda?

-Muy poco, pero el suficiente para alcanzar a Eren y Armin -dijo.

-Tienes más que yo -medito -averigua como están los demás inmediatamente, repón tu gas una vez que llegues y pídele la inyección a Levi, si por alguna razón no puedes hacerlo dispara una véngala, esa será mi señal para terminar con Reiner.

-Entendido.

Mikasa salió volando inmediatamente.

-Hange yo…

-Fue mi decisión -dijo seria-, pero ¿que deberíamos hacer? si transformamos a alguien en titan, tenemos a Sasha que está herida, pero no de forma crítica, o ¿hay un mejor candidato?

Hange también se encontraba herida, sabía que su ojo izquierdo quedaría ciego para siempre, el dolor le molestaba, pero no quería transformarse en titan, ella no podía ser lo que Levi más odiaba, incluso si eso significaba quedar parcialmente ciega.

Mientras tanto con Levi, Armin había vuelto a respirar, estaba vivo.

-No dejes de respirar, vamos amigo, puedes hacerlo, ¡capitán la inyección! -gritaba Eren descontrolado.

-Bien -dijo dispuesto a salvar al chico, después de todo se lo debía a su abuelo.

Mikasa llego y contemplo la escena, ella lanzo una véngala.

Hange la vio y se distrajo, no pudo ver llegar al titan de cuatro patas que se acercaba, Jean la quito del camino y cayó al suelo agotado por las heridas, Hange se levantó inmediatamente y se puso en posición defensiva, sabía que no duraría mucho, pero al menos pelearía si era necesario, más sin embargo el titan no le intereso quedarse a pelear, este se llevó a Reiner. Connie estaba por perseguirle, pero Hange le detuvo.

\- ¡Connie espera! no puedes perseguirlo, apenas te queda gas y tendría una ventaja sobre ti.

-Maldición, fue mi culpa -se lamentaba Jean.

-Creí que ya te lo había dicho, fue mi decisión, agrupémonos con Eren y los demás.

Hange deseaba ver a Levi, saber que él estaba bien.

Mientras tanto Levi estaba por darle la inyección a Eren cuando apareció uno de los nuevos reclutas, había sobrevivido y cargaba a Erwin en su espalda.

-Capitán al fin puedo encontrarle, el comandante Erwin está gravemente herido, creí que la inyección podría ser de ayuda.

Todos se quedaron viendo estáticos, Levi apretó la caja.

\- ¿Capitán? -hablo Eren confundido.

Levi fue con Erwin a comprobar que respirara lo cual así era.

-El respira, sigue con vida -se levantó y miro firmemente a Eren -la inyección será para Erwin -declaro.

Los ojos de Eren se tornaron en furia.

\- ¡acabas de decir que era para Armin!

-Elijo mantener con vida al hombre que salvara a la humanidad -pero Eren parecía no dar marcha atrás y sujeto la caja-. No hay tiempo, ¡hasta a un lado, Eren! Ignora tus sentimientos -valla hipocresía que acababa de decir, la verdad era que él no quería lidiar con haber perdido a Hange y a Erwin también, al menos salvaría a uno.

Eren parecía no ceder así que Levi le soltó un gran golpe en la boca haciendo que perdiera el equilibrio y casi cayera del tejado. Entonces Mikasa se lanzó sobre el tumbándolo, ella le amenazo poniéndole una cuchilla en la garganta. Maldición, estaba tan débil que no podría luchar con ella.

\- ¡Tú también deberías entender que sin Erwin la humanidad perderá contra los titanes! -le grito.

\- ¡El capitán tiene razón, Mikasa no hagas nada drástico! -grito floch.

-Sin Armin las cosas terminaran de la misma forma -intervino Eren-. La humanidad perderá contra los titanes …esa es la realidad, sellamos la puerta de Trost, descubrimos la identidad del titan hembra, la operación de noche, fuimos capases de sacar a Reiner del muro y finalmente derrotar al titan colosal …fue Armin quien hizo que ocurriera todo eso, el salvador de la humanidad no soy yo o Erwin, es Armin -Eren comenzó a llorar.

-El único que salvara a la humanidad es el comandante, ¿crees que son los únicos heridos? ¿Sabías que no hay ni un solo sobreviviente en el otro lado del muro? Todos fueron asesinados por el titan bestia, pulverizados por rocas, todos y cada uno de ellos murieron, excepto el comandante Erwin quien a pesar de nuestra desesperación el ideo un plan para asesinar al titan bestia y fue efectivo , todos murieron pero antes no podíamos siquiera reunir orgullo para hacer nuestros sacrificios, cuando vi al comandante Erwin respirando quería acabar con su sufrimiento pero me di cuenta de que eso era problemático, no estábamos preparados para afrontarlo y entonces lo entendí, el único capaz de derrotar a los titanes es un demonio y resucitar a ese demonio es mi misión, por lo que no te permitiré interferir -hablo Floch.

Mikasa ya no estaba dispuesta a escuchar más sobre la discusión, ella le daría la inyección a Armin así tuviera que arráncale la dosis a Levi de su cadáver, entonces levanto la cuchilla…

\- ¡Detente! -le grito Eren, pero era tarde o tal vez no porque alguien la detuvo y quito de encima de Levi.

\- ¡Hange! -grito Levi, no podía creer que estuviera viva, pero no perdería tiempo, debía salvar a Erwin.

Mikasa gritaba e intentaba zafarse del agarre de Hange.

-Mikasa no podemos perder a Erwin, no quedara nadie en el regimiento de exploración si Erwin muere, perderemos al símbolo de la humanidad -le explico Hange mientras usaba todas sus fuerzas para detenerla.

-Pero Armin también puede hacer lo mismo -comenzó a llorar.

-Armin puede hacer lo mismo, pero no duraremos mucho en batallas por la habilidad de liderazgo y experiencia -Mikasa le comenzó a apretar la muñeca, estaba por rompérsela, pero Hange soportaría el dolor-. También quiero que los otros vuelvan con vida, varios cientos de nosotros -entonces pensó en Moblit y como la había salvado lanzándola al pozo antes de que se quemara viva-. Pero tú ya entendiste, no importa quién o como, siempre acabaremos separados por la vida y la muerte ninguno de nosotros puede aceptar esto fácilmente, apenas podemos seguir con nuestras mentes limpias, es doloroso, es muy doloroso, lo sé, pero aun así debemos seguir adelante.

Mikasa se relajó y Hange la abrazo, hubo un momento de silencio.

-Capitán -Eren tomo a Levi del tobillo- ¿Conoce el océano? es un lago gigante que se extiende hasta el horizonte y está lleno de agua salada, Armin me conto mucho de eso -el nuevo recluta le aparto-. Él dijo que dejaríamos las murallas juntos e iríamos a ver el océano, pero solo era un sueño infantil, olvide esto dos días después de que me lo conto, yo solo pensaba en vengarme por mi madre, eliminar a los titanes, estaba lleno de odio, pero él fue diferente, Armin no solo estaba aquí para luchar, el seguía persiguiendo ese sueño.

\- ¡Todos salgan de aquí ahora! -dijo tras meditar unos segundos- tengo que dejar que Erwin se coma a Berthold.

-Vamos Massa -dijo Hange jalándola y también se llevaron a Eren.

\- ¡Armin! -grito mientras estiraba su mano y lo alejaban de su amigo.

Levi entonces quedo solo, con una gran decisión, pensó en Armin y en Erwin, la decisión no era fácil. Hange podría desempeñar un gran papel como comandante y junto a Armin serian do mentes brillantes, pero a Erwin le debía todo, él lo había sacado de la ciudad subterránea, sin él no hubiera conocido a Hange, su vida entera se la desvía, pero entonces recordó las palabras de Kenny, cada persona es esclava de algo y Erwin no era la excepción, todo lo que había hecho era para llegar al sótano y ¿qué pasaría una vez cumplido ese sueño? Armin por su lado quería ver el océano, llevaría a la humanidad a la libertad de esas murallas. Si, el sueño de Armin todavía estaba por cumplirse y el de Erwin terminaba.

-Levi -hablo con la poca fuera que le quedaba.

-Erwin -se sobresaltó.

-Levi, gracias.

-Erwin, lo siento tanto -dijo Levi y dejo salir unas lágrimas.

-Levi, ve y termina lo que inicie y también cumple tu sueño, te he visto hacer cosas extraordinarias, derrotar titanes y enfrentarte a situaciones de vida o muerte, pero lo más extraordinario que te he visto hacer fue adoptar al cuerpo de exploración como tu familia, sé que Mike estaría también feliz…ahora ve ten una familia y salva la humanidad.

Erwin perdió el conocimiento y Levi inyecto a Armin alejándose con Erwin cargado en su espalda.

Amin se convirtió en titan y se comió a Berthold, todos observaron.

\- ¿porque lo eligió al? -pregunto el chico nuevo llamado Floch, pero Levi solo prestaba atención a Hange y su cara de decepción.

\- ¿Podrás perdonarme? -le pregunto a Hange, pero ella no le contesto, tenía la cabeza de Erwin recargada sobre sus piernas y le veía triste conteniendo las lágrimas-. El no tenía opción más que convertirse en un demonio, debemos dejarlo tener un buen descanso -Levi tomo la mano de Erwin-. Erwin, aunque prometí deshacerme del titan bestia parece que habrá un retraso -dijo lamentándose.

-Levi -hablo Erwin -se ha acabado, para mí, pero para ti no, vendrán otras batallas que luchar -dijo Erwin-. Hange, de lo único que me arrepiento fue de perderte -el tomo de la mano-. Eres una gran leona -paso su mano por su castaña cabellera -lo veo en tus ojos, no sabes cuantas veces anhele tu boca -tomo la mano de Levi y la unió a la de Hange y coloco entre ellos el lazo que llevaba al cuello símbolo de su rango- Cuídense ambos -alcanzo a decir.

-Lo prometo Erwin -luego le miro, acaso se había ido ya- ¿Erwin?

-él ya nos ha dejado -dijo Hange.

-Ya veo -Levi bajo la mirada- El espíritu del cuerpo de reconocimiento conserva su gloria porque su legado continúa siendo transmitido -dijo Levi recordando las palabras de Erwin y entonces vio como Mikasa y Eren sacaban a Armin de su cuerpo titan.

 **Chicos hasta aquí este capítulo, aunque les adelantare una mini escena así que sin más aquí una escena del futuro como algo extra**

Años después….

-Un rayo resonó en la tierra y luego todo quedo en silencio, el gran y osado comandante había muerto, su pueblo lo despidió como un héroe, personas de todos los rangos llegaron para dar su despedida a que gran hombre -Levi miro los ojos de su hijo-, pero no te preocupes mi querido Erwin, su legado sigue vivo, en mí, en ti y en todos los que aspiran a ser libres, todos los que entregan sus corazones a las alas de libertad, todos cabalgando, latiendo bajo un mismo corazón, saltando y derrotando a los de Mare -comenzó a subir la intensidad de su voz- ¡luchando como un demonio, luchando siempre!

-Anam -se aclaró la garganta Hange quien estaba de pie en la puerta de la habitación.

-Luchando, pero con la máxima seguridad posible.

\- ¿Esta es tu idea de dormir al bebe? -le dijo conteniendo la risa.

-Duérmete hijo mío -dijo dejándolo en la cuna-. No lo sabes aun, pero portas el nombre de un gran hombre, tu no estarías aquí de no ser por él y tu madre y yo tampoco -le dio un beso en la frente.

Hange camino hacia Levi.

-Así que ya le has perdonado -lo tomo de la las manos.

-Bueno, puede que él te amara, pero no tanto como yo -le beso, pero el beso se vio interrumpido por una niña pequeña de aproximadamente 3 años, tenía larga cabellera negra y unos ojos grises adormilados.

-Papi, tuve una pesadilla -dijo somnolienta arrugándose sus ojos.

-Ven aquí Hope -Levi la cargo-. Hueles a almohada -le beso la mejilla y la llevo hacia su habitación donde le contaría una historia para dormir-. Te contare de la vez que corte en pedacitos al titan hebra o ¿prefieres la vez que casi mato al titan bestia?

 **Y ahora si aquí el final de este capítulo y un pequeño adelanto de cómo es Levi como padre, yo pienso que es genial ¿ustedes no? Nada como contarle a tu hija pequeña que acaba de tener una pesadilla una historia de cómo descuartizo a un titan. Ya lo dijo deadpool toda buena historia inicia con una muerte cof la madre de Eren. Por cierto, me encanta como se ajusta el poema del inicio del cap a esta parte en concreto** ** _en el valle de la muerte cabalgaron los 600…_** **mi parte favorita y la mas triste. Sin más que decir saludos a todos y nos leemos en el próximo capitulo.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Capítulo 19**

 **Tu regresaras cuando te llame**

Erwin había muerto y Hange se quedó viéndolo unos minutos en silencio, Levi no sabía que estaba pasando por la cabeza de Hange, era la primera vez.

-Oye Hange deberíamos revisarte el ojo -sugirió.

-Estoy bien -dijo en tono cortante y sin mirarlo.

-Hange yo…

-No Levi, cállate, si dices algo más terminare odiándote y no quiero eso porque te amo, pero por ahora quiero que me des solo un momento -ella se levantó y camino lejos de Levi.

Armin se despertó de lo que creía había sido una pesadilla, Eren le abrazo y entonces apareció Levi.

-Estas despierto.

-Capitán.

Armin estaba confundido, tenían que explicarle que había pasado, fue duro darse cuenta que solo nueve habían sobrevivido, lo peor Eren y Mikasa recibirían un castigo al regresar por atacar al capitán Levi.

-Pero sin el comandante Erwin…-medito Armin.

-También creo que darle la inyección a Erwin era la decisión correcta -dijo seria Hange y miro a Levi furiosa-, pero fue Levi al único a quien Erwin le confió el suero y Levi te eligió por lo tanto no tengo mucho más que decir -Si, Hange estaba furiosa-Confiamos el legado de Erwin y el poder del titan colosal a ti, no importa lo que digan los demás, ya tienes ese rol, espero que traigas aún más grandes contribuciones a la humanidad.

Armin lucia asustado, llevaría una gran carga sobre sus hombros, Levi lo noto, Hange había desquitado su coraje no solo con él, sino que también con Armin.

-No me malinterpretes -hablo Levi-, tú no puedes remplazar a Erwin, sin embargo, tu poses un poder del que otros carecen. Escucha no dejare que nadie se arrepienta de su decisión, ni yo -camino hacia Eren y Mikasa que estaban sentados al lado de Armin- ni estos dos -les tomo de la cabeza, Mikasa se quedó inmóvil y Eren comenzó a temblar pensando que el capitán le podría dar otro golpe o varios- ni nadie más -miro desafiando a Hange- y tampoco tú, no sentir ningún remordimiento, esa es tu misión.

-Cállense, son tan ruidosos -regaño Sasha con la poca energía que tenía.

-Hemos sido regañados por Sasha -soltó una risa Hange-. Bien ahora que Armin está bien deberíamos salir de aquí, Levi, Mikasa, Eren y yo iremos a investigar, los demás se quedan.

Los cuatro bajaron de lo alto del muro y comenzaron a caminar por las calles destruidas. Mikasa y Eren caminaban juntos unos pasos al frente de Hange quien caminaba decidida y Levi unos pasos atrás de Hange mientras la miraba y pensaba en una forma de encontentara.

-Oye cuatro ojos, después de esta misión nos hemos ganado un descanso -dijo con la cabeza baja.

-Después de esta misión tendré que enterrar a un buen amigo -le dijo furiosa.

-Ah lo siento, no pensé que siguieras furiosa conmigo por la muerte de Erwin, ¿qué pasa? ¿Su declaración final de amor y toda esa mierda te hizo cambiar de opinión? -dijo furioso.

-Sabes que Levi, no voy a pelear contigo ya no, decido ignorarte.

\- ¿La ley de Annie? (referencia a la ley del hielo, Annie se encerró en algo tipo cristal, pero básicamente parece hielo) - ¿Enserio? Que madura.

Eren y Misa se miraban y deseaban que aquellos dos dejaran de pelear.

-Sigo sin entender cómo es que están casados -dijo Eren en voz baja.

\- ¿Qué dijiste Eren? -pregunto Levi serio y Eren comenzó a temblar.

-Nada capitán -hablo asustado.

Entonces llegaron, ahí estaba, su hogar todo destruido, Eren recordó aquel día donde lo había perdido todo.

Movieron uno que otro escombro y al final descubrieron el sótano, bajaron las escaleras y se toparon con una puerta cerrada con candado, Eren uso su llave, pero esta no abría, Levi había perdido la paciencia asi que decidio actuar.

-Apartate, yo abriré la maldita puerta -dijo empujando a Eren y dio una patada a la puerta rompiéndola en pedazos (¿seamos honestos acaso era tan difícil abrirla de una patada? Levi fue el único sensato o ¿qué? ¿acaso pretendían llamar a un cerrajero?)

-Como siempre tan tranquilo -se quejó Hange.

Todos entraron, el lugar estaba lleno de polvo y telarañas, había libros de medicina en un estante y miles de botellas en otro

Los cuatro comenzaron a buscar por todo el lugar y entonces Mikasa encontró un cerrojo en el escritorio, Eren tomo la llave y abrió un cajón secreto donde estaban tres libros, comenzaron a leerlos…

Todos festejaban cuando las campanas resonaron, los valientes de la legión regresaban, habían recuperado el muro María.

\- ¡Comandante Pixis! -entro un soldado interrumpiendo la reunión de los altos mandos-. La legión de reconocimiento está de regreso -anuncio.

Hilch escucho la noticia en los pasillos, Marlo regresaba, ella sonrió y salió corriendo de su habitación, tenía que ir a recibirlo.

-Todos preparados con los suplementos, la legión regresa y deben de haber heridos en las tropas -ordeno la doctora Carol Lyme, las enfermeras se movilizaron y ella soltó un suspiro, el comandante Erwin regresaba y eso le saco una gran sonrisa.

-Señor -un mayordomo llamo a la puerta-, me informan que la legión regresa, significa que…

-Se lo que significa, déjame solo -dijo el hombre sentado en el sillón frente a la chimenea, se la había pasado ahí toda la noche y madrugada, no estaba furioso, más bien serio como era usual.

-Si señor, ¿algo más en lo que le pueda servir señor Zoé? -pregunto, pero el hombre no contesto, él estaba viendo un retrato pequeño de una niña.

Flegel miraba la muralla a la espera de ver a Hange llegar, sabía que lo haría, Hange era una mujer difícil de matar.

La legión había regresado, hubo muchas lágrimas ese día, solo nueve habían sobrevivido, se apresuraron a atender a Sasha y Connie jamás se apartó de su lado, Hange por su parte había argumentado que era de vital importancia hablar con Zackly y Pixis sobe la historia de Erdia y los descubrimientos.

-Hange -llamaba Levi quien caminaba deprisa detrás de ella-. Oí cuatro ojos.

\- ¿Qué quieres Levi? -pregunto furiosa dándose la vuelta.

-Tienes que ir a que te revisen la herida -dijo serio.

-No, existen cosas más importantes -se apresuró a negar sin ocultar su furia.

-No, tu salud es más importante.

-Levi no, yo… yo tengo que -trato de guardar la compostura, pero las lagrimas amenazaban con salir, ella preferia estar furiosa con Levi que llorar como una tonta.

-Quieres mantenerte ocupada o las lágrimas brotaran como fuente -completo.

-Maldito ¡es tu culpa! -maldijo y una lagrima broto resbalando por su mejilla.

Levi camino hacia ella y la abrazo, Hange se dejó caer y Levi se puso de rodillas, ella escondió su rostro en el pecho de Levi y comenzó a sollozar.

-Oye cuatro ojos me dejaras lleno de tus lágrimas y mocos -se quejó y Hange sonrió -por favor te pido… no, te suplico, no quiero que nada te pase, por favor ve a ver a un doctor.

Ella negó con la cabeza, pero entonces quedo inconsciente, había sido buena idea haber aprendido puntos de presión para dejar inconsciente a una persona pensó Levi. Así que se llevó a una desmayada Hange al centro médico.

Hange soñó con la muerte de sus amigos, de Moblit, de Erwin y luego que de sus ojos brotaba sangre, entonces todo se tornaba rojo y se despertó gritando.

Trato de recuperar el aire que le hacía falta respirando agitadamente y su corazón palpitaba muy rápido.

-Hange ¿estás bien? -se levantó Levi de la silla desde la cual cuidaba a Hange de cerca, ella temblaba, Levi le tomo la mano a riesgo de ser rechazado, pero ella no hizo nada para apartarlo.

-Fue solo un mal sueño -dijo pensando mientras recuperaba aire.

-La doctora te ha revisado el ojo -le informo y Hange se llevó su mano libre al rostro, ahora que lo notaba su vista había empeorado, de un lado no veía nada y del otro todo era más borroso que de costumbre cuando no usaba sus lentes -ella hizo lo que pudo…

-Está bien, no me importa -dijo triste.

-Ha dicho que al parecer no presentas contusiones, pero yo pienso que tu cerebro ya andaba mal -bromeo-. Te quedaras en cama unas semanas, dice que si presentas vómitos o mareos podría ser algo más grave.

-Pero yo tengo que informar a Pixis y Zackly…

-Ellos pospusieron la reunión para darle tiempo de luto a las familias.

-Pero tengo que ir a… las cosas de Moblit, su familia debe tenerlas -logro decir con un nudo en la garganta.

-La madre de Moblit ya ha sido informada e ira en la semana -guardaron silencio y Hange noto el florero con la orquídea.

-Es hermosa amor gracias -sonrió.

-En realidad no es mía, es de Flegel -dijo tratando de ocultar su enojo.

\- ¿y esas Rosas rojas? -pregunto viendo el otro florero.

-Los del periódico las envían y los girasoles son de Shadis -hizo una mueca y en su interior maldijo a ese pelon- las margaritas de la familia de Moblit, las rosas blancas son de los chicos, los chocolates directo desde el palacio real enviados por Historia, el resto de las flores son de Pixis y de Zackly y yo bueno no tengo nada que darte más que mi amor y paciencia si aún me aceptas y logras perdonarme.

-Claro que si Levi, lo de Erwin…no debía actuar así y de todos los obsequios en este cuarto, tu compañía es lo mejor.

Levi se levantó y se sentó a un costado de la cama, tomo ambas manos de Hange y junto su frente con la de ella, estaba por darle un beso cuando fueron interrumpidos.

-Si se iban a poner así de acaramelados mejor no venía -intervino la doctora-. Chequeo de rutina -aclaro enseñando la bitácora que llevaba-. Por lo que veo nuestra paciente es toda una rompecorazones -dijo al ver el cuarto lleno de flores.

-No diga eso doctora o provocara una masacre -sonrió Hange y Levi refunfuño.

En cuanto la doctora termino con su chequeo dejo solos a la pareja, Levi noto que los ánimos de Hange habían vuelto a decaer.

-Deberías descansar -sugirió, pero ella se apuró a negar con la cabeza.

-No puedo, no quiero, tengo miedo de volver a soñar con ellos -Hange dejo de mirar al vacío y miro directamente a Levi- ¿Como lo lograste? Me refiero a…

-Se a lo que te refieres, se por lo que estas pasando, cada noche me levantaba lleno de un gran dolor y vacío por la muerte de mis amigos, pero entonces llegaste a mi vida y la cambiaste, las pesadillas dejaron de aparecer y en su lugar estabas tú.

-Levi, perdona si te lastimo llorando por, bueno, Moblit y Erwin -Hange soltó a llorar sin cesar y Levi solo la abrazaba, para cuando Hange se calmó ya no podía llorar más, su ojo bueno estaba hinchado y su nariz roja.

Levi permaneció al lado de Hange día y noche, solo tomaba un descanso cuando Jean le llevaba la comida o le remplazaba para que el pudiera ir a cambiarse o realizar alguna otra tarea urgente, Armin estaba cuidando de Eren y Mikasa y Connie de Sasha.

-Ya he vuelto -dijo al llegar, el llevaba una caja blanca con un moño rojo.

\- ¿Un regalo para mí? -se sorprendió Hange pues Levi no era de ese estilo.

-Si, es para ti, pero no es mío -aclaro, Jean se levantó, se despidió rápidamente y se fue-. Ten, ábrelo -le entrego la caja y Hange no perdió tiempo en abrirlo, dentro había una nota.

-Hange siempre tendrás un lugar en nuestra familia y corazones, con amor la familia Berner -leyó y sintió un gran dolor en el pecho, dentro había una libreta, donde Moblit realizaba los dibujos que Hange le pedía y el registro de varios de sus descubrimientos, ella hojeo la libreta y entonces quedo petrificada al ver un dibujo de ella con corazones y palabras de amor-. Levi…yo puedo explicarlo -dijo asustada e incluso palideció, pero el miedo duro unos segundos pues ella noto que Levi estaba tranquilo-. Levi, ¿todo bien? -pregunto intrigada.

-ya había visto ese dibujo -aclaro- te dije que le gustabas.

-Si, es verdad, me lo dijiste, yo no hice caso, pero soy así, también me dijiste que Erwin gustaba de mí y no te creí, prometo creerte la próxima ves -sonrió.

-Tsk -hizo su sonido habitual cuando estaba furioso-. Pues si ese es el aso entonces ¿ahora me crees sobre lo que te dije de Flegel y Beaure?

\- ¿Flegel? No claro que no -dijo riendo- ¿o sí?

\- ¡Cuatro ojos de mierda te estoy diciendo que sí!

-Hay no me digas cuatro ojos de mierda, en ese caso solo tengo tres o uno en realidad.

-Para mí siempre serás mi cuatro ojos -sonrió y Hange se le quedo viendo, luego le lanzo una almohada- ¡Pero que te pasa! -frunció el ceño y le reclamo.

-No digas esas cosas -dijo ruborizada y ambos sonrieron, pero tras unos segundos Hange volvió a sentirse triste.

-No preguntare que tienes porque lo sé -dijo serio.

-No es algo que hablaría contigo, no porque no quiera…solo no soportaría lastimarte -dijo Hange.

-No lo harás, Moblit era tu amigo, tu mejor amigo, convivías mucho tiempo con él, más que conmigo …

-Ya han pasado días Levi ¿Cuánto tiempo más seguiré así?

Desde su regreso Hange tenía pesadillas cada vez que dormía, se levantaba gritando o llorando, Levi había permanecido a su lado todas esas veces.

-Ahora te entiendo Levi, cuando dices que no podrías vivir si yo muriera…yo tampoco podría.

-Entonces no mueras -Levi le dio un beso en la mejilla- y yo te prometo tampoco morir.

El mes de castigo casi se cumplía, pero Zackly había solicitado se llevara a cabo la audiencia así que Eren y Mikasa fueron liberados 10 días antes de lo planeado.

Hange y Levi bajaron a las celdas donde descubrieron a Eren balbuceando algo y que estaba a punto de morderse la mano.

\- ¿Que estás haciendo? -le pregunto Hange-. Eren ¿ibas a morderte la mano?

-No -se apresuró a decir.

-Lo hiciste, ustedes lo vieron -Hange busco apoyo en Levi quien estaba por abrir la celda– y ¿porque hablabas solo? -continúo interrogando, Eren parecía tener un dolor de cabeza.

-Suficiente Hange, tiene 15 ¿cierto? todos necesitamos un "descanso a esa edad" -dijo Levi.

\- ¿Un descanso? nunca necesite un descanso para hablar conmigo misma -dijo Hange sin entender.

-Hange, te lo explicare después, pero no frente a él, ni siquiera estoy seguro si seré capaz de explicarlo -dijo Levi tratando de guardar la paciencia con Hange.

\- ¿De que estas hablando? no entiendo…

\- ¡¿Que están haciendo aquí?! -grito exasperado Eren.

-Sal, aunque te quedan 10 días de castigo se acabaron, Hange ya te ha hecho sufrir esos 10 días -dijo Levi y abrió la celda.

-Son órdenes del comandante Zacly -intervino Hange-. No podemos mantener encerrados a los héroes que derrotaron al titan acorazado y al colosal, además la persona a la que te opusiste es el responsable de dejar ir al titan bestia y al acorazado.

-Vamos dense prisa, tenemos una audiencia -apuro Levi.

Historia había llegado a Trost y mientras Eren y los demás se alistaban, Hange aprovecho para entregarle la carta de Reiner.

En cuanto estuvieron listos, todos se trasladaron a la sala donde se llevaría a cabo la audiencia.

-Solo los que estamos aquí presentes conocemos de la existencia de estos tres libros, el nombre de Grisha, la historia de los titanes y sobre el mundo exterior -Zackly miro a los 9 miembros sobrevivientes-. Aquí están los últimos nueve sobrevivientes, los otros 199 fallecieron y su valentía será recordada, sin embargo, hoy debemos de resolver este asunto de una vez por todas, cabeza del escuadrón de reconocimiento Hange Zoe ¿cuál es la situación?

Hange se puso de pie y comenzó a hablar.

-Concluimos la investigación, sellamos el muro María y robamos el poder del titan colosal, pero ahora la situación se ha complicado, nuestros enemigos ya no son titanes, son humanos, en pocas palabras el mundo ….

Hange explico la historia del padre de Eren, un hombre que había perdido a su primera familia, Zeke el titan bestia era medio hermano de Eren y su esposa Dina la habían transformado en un titan.

De donde venían Berthold y Reiner era de Mare quienes eran sus enemigos, ellos habían ignorado a la isla paradai, pero ahora necesitaban los recursos que yacían debajo de esta, por lo que una invasión estaba por desatarse, el objetivo de Grisha había sido el robar el poder del titan progenitor y así salvar a los de Erdia, el problema era que Eren todavía no podía controlar ese poder, el poder de hacer que los titanes siguieran órdenes.

Hange continuaba explicando la gravedad de la situación cuando Eren grito detrás suyo.

\- ¡No puede ser! -se paró de golpe.

Todos miraron a Eren.

-Eso me asusto, ¿qué paso? -dijo alterada Hange.

-Ah, eh, yo… no era nada lo siento -se disculpó Eren.

-Si bueno, Eren está en esa edad -dijo Hange– ya sabe tratando de lucir genial gritando en momentos aleatorios.

-Si lo entiendo, es una pena que este en esa edad -dijo Zackly

Eren estaba avergonzado y Levi solo negaba, al parecer Hange no había entendido a que se refería con estar en esa edad.

Tras terminar la junta se acordó que la historia de los descendientes de Ymir seria publicada, el pueblo merecía saber la verdad. Hange fue la designada y al día siguiente ella y Levi se reunieron con dos viejos amigos, les contaron la historia con las pruebas y ellos publicaron al día siguiente la noticia que causó un gran escándalo en la población.

El día de entrega de medallas llego, la tensión entre Floche y Eren continuaba, después de todo eran heridas que no se podrían cerrar ni perdonar tan fácilmente. Levi los vio discutir una vez más y entonces intervino.

-Mocosos ya es hora, fórmense -les ordeno.

Todos recibieron sus medallas, Eren actuaba raro, pero lo justificaron diciendo que estaba en esa edad.

Después de la ceremonia todos asistieron a la fiesta, muchos morían por conocer al nuevo portador del poder titan, Armin estaba rodeado por gente extraña y soportaba los cuchicheos sobre Erwin y la decisión del Capitán Levi. Los demás solo disfrutaban lo más que podían ya que mucha gente que no conocían se acercaba a dar el pésame por sus camaradas caídos.

-Tsk que fastidio -dijo Levi cruzado de brazos.

-Vamos Levi es una fiesta después de todo, aunque concuerdo contigo, es un fastidio -se lamentó Hange y le arrebato una copa al mesero que pasaba.

-Oi cuatro ojos no deberías ponerte borracha, recuerda que ahora eres la imagen de todo el cuerpo de exploración -regaño Levi arrebatándole la copa.

-Oh vamos Levi -dijo haciendo pucheros.

-Y no actúes como una niña -continúo regañando, pero entonces Hange comenzó a sentirse mareada y Levi lo noto - ¿Hange? -le ayudo a sostenerse-. Sera mejor que nos retiremos y que un médico te revise -las indicaciones de la doctora surgieron en su cabeza "si presenta mareos o vómitos puede ser algo más grave" Hange había vomitado esa mañana.

Dejaron la fiesta, Levi ni siquiera se molestó en inventar una excusa para Zackly o el resto, simplemente había dicho que Hange no se sentía bien y debía ir al médico, la situación empeoro en cuanto se fueron, durante el trayecto Hange tuvo vómitos, se sintió más mareada y casi al llegar perdió el conocimiento.

Ahora se encontraba al lado de una dormida Hange mientras aguardaba noticias de la doctora.

\- ¿Cómo sigue la paciente? -entro lentamente, el rostro de Levi elimino la preocupación cuando vio a la doctora entrar y sonreír- Traigo los resultados, esperaba encontrarla despierta para decirles a ambos la noticia, pero supongo que si aguardo más podría morir de preocupación -hizo una pausa y continuo- Solo diré felicidades va a ser papa.

El invierno llego, la guillotina seguía funcionando y mataba titanes, para cuando la nieve comenzó a derretirse los titanes del muro María habían sido eliminados, cuando las flores abundaban y mariposas aletearon nuevamente justo un año del ataque en TrOst los residentes de Shiganshina regresaron y por primera vez en seis largos años la legión de exploración partido para una misión fuera del muro María.

-Tenías razón Hange los titanes que se infiltraron en el muro María eran la mayoría -dijo Levi sin poder creer que habían acabado con los titanes en un año, aunque sus pensamientos se encontraban con la persona que le esperaba dentro de los muros.

-Entonces dirijamos a nuestro destino -dijo emocionada.

Cabalgaron durante unas horas y hasta el momento no había ningún titan hasta que en todo el viaje se toparon con uno que no podía ni caminar y se había estado arrastrando. Cabalgaron más y llegaron a un muro, en ese lugar transformaban a las personas en titanes y justo detrás de este imponente muro, aunque no más alto que Rose, María y Shina, estaba el mar, finalmente, ahí estaba frente a sus ojos, era azul y se extendía hasta el horizonte. Todos bajaron de sus caballos y corrieron al mar, arrojaron las botas y comenzaron a jugar con el agua, Sasha se quejó en cuanto le entro a los ojos y Jean quien había intentado beberla se había llevado un sabor desagradablemente salado. Eren, Mikasa y Armin miraban con lágrimas en los ojos y brincaban de la emoción. Levi y Hange observaban a los chicos divertirse y entonces Hange bajo del caballo.

-Oi Hange -le llamo Levi, Hange se quitó las botas y corrió al mar.

\- ¡En verdad es agua salada! -gritaba de la emoción- ¡oh hay algo aquí! -ella babeaba y miraba a todos lados.

-Oye con cuidado, no lo toques podría ser venenoso -dijo preocupado, después de todo, una pequeña bebe les esperaba en casa.

 **Muchas de las escenas que amo del manga las he puesto en este capítulo, como la parte donde se van solo los cuatro al sótano, es como una doble cita, ya ni hablar de la parte de Levi cuidando de Hange cuando llega al mar, se me hace super hermoso, aquí demuestra que realmente le importa y que el trio dorado cumpla su sueño me saca lágrimas.**

 **Me dolió que mataran a Marlo, pobre Hilch ya ni modo se quedó sola.**

 **Por cierto, yo estoy como Hange la verdad es que no entendí a qué se refería Levi con que "Eren está en esa edad" así que si un alma se apiada de mi explíquenme por favor y no se burlen como el resto de mis amigos :( o bueno si búrlense, pero no sean mala onda y explíquenme jaja.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Capítulo 20**

 **No necesito decir adiós**

Llegar a la playa fue el primer paso, ahora tenían que mantener alejados a los de Mare a toda costa.

Llego el día, el primer barco hizo su aparición en las costas de la isla Paradai y fue fácil capturarlos a todos, después apareció otro, el cual Eren también capturo fácilmente.

\- ¡Saludos damas y caballeros de Mare! -saludo enérgicamente Hange -yo soy Hange, he venido a darles la bienvenida pasajeros que vinieron desde muy lejos a través del mar para visitar nuestra isla, deben estar agotados por el viaje por favor vengan y sírvanse un té -Hange entonces sostuvo a Nicolo para que lo vieran, era un soldado capturado previamente-. Ya nos hemos hecho amigos de Nicolo otro visitante que vino antes de ustedes -Hange le abrazo y Levi le amenazo por detrás con una cuchilla- ¿no es así Nicolo?

-Capitán no se contengan por mí, ¡por favor disparen y envíen a estos demonios al infierno! -grito Nicolo lleno de pánico.

\- ¿Estás diciendo que no deseas participar en tu pequeña actuación? -dijo serio Levi.

\- ¡Escuchen bien demonios, Mare no negociara con ustedes creaturas de sangre inmunda y tampoco tomaremos esa orina de cerdo que ustedes llaman té! -grito el capitán a cargo.

Y entonces cuando estaban por disparar el capitán termino con una bala en el cráneo por culpa de una joven.

\- ¡Tiren sus armas! -ordeno aquella chica y varios de sus seguidores también se levantaron en armas -Hange, gracias por tu amable invitación -ella se quitó el casco he hizo una leve reverencia-. Hay que tomar té -sonrió y miro a Eren quien seguía convertido en titan -hace mucho que quiero conocerte Eren.

Hange sin dudarlo se acercó y detrás de ella caminaba Levi, listo para atacar si era necesario.

-Déjenme presentarme formalmente, mi nombre es Yelena -estiro su mano.

-Hange Zoe y mi compañero enojón de atrás es Levi Ackerman -tomo la mano de Yelena-. Ahora vallamos por un té y platiquemos -dijo alegre zangoloteando la mano de la nueva posible aliada.

Yelena entro a la tienda de acampar acompañada de uno de sus camaradas y Hange entro junto con Levi.

\- ¿Yelena podría inspeccionar como funciona esa arma? -pregunto emocionada Hange. Levi servía el té.

-Claro adelante -ella la dejo en la mesa y Hange comenzó a analizarla.

-Ya veo, con esta parte de aquí se pueden disparar más balas -dijo emocionada.

-Ese es un modelo estándar para un soldado de Mare -explico Yelena y observo la taza de té-. Mare además de contar con un millón de soldados tiene la marina y la fuerza aérea -comenzó a decir y tomo de su té, era el mejor que había probado en su vida.

\- ¡¿Fuerza aérea?! -pregunto emocionada Hange, Levi le dio un puntapié y le lanzo una mirada que entendió inmediatamente "no te emociones, es un engaño" y ella le regreso la mirada diciéndole "lo sé".

-Para ponerlo simple significa que pueden cruzar el mar y el muro por el aire y aparecer justo arriba de ustedes -intervino Onyakopon.

\- ¡¿Pueden volar por el cielo?! -grito Hange levantándose y haciendo todo un escándalo.

\- ¡Cálmate! -dijo Levi y la jalo para que volviera a tomar asiento.

\- ¿Pero si son tan poderosos porque no nos han atacado? -pregunto Hange.

-Por dos razones, la primera son los titanes sueltos por la isla -dijo Yelena.

Resultaba gracioso pensar que habían acabado con una de las cosas que los protegían.

-Eso le habría hecho gracia -dijo Levi pensando en Erwin.

-Pero que estemos aquí tomando té tan tranquilamente significa que ustedes los han eliminado a todos -dijo sorprendida- ¿No es así?

-Y si ese fuera el caso, intentarías transmitir esa información a los de Mare ¿no es así? -pregunto desconfiado Levi.

-No para nada, solo me parece increíble.

\- ¿Y la numero dos? -pregunto Hange

-Mare actualmente está librando una guerra con otros países y no tiene tiempo para liderar con los de Paradai, la pregunta es ¿porque ustedes no han iniciado la guerra? tienen poderes titanes, Mare tiene muchos enemigos que se aliarían con ustedes.

-Ya entiendo, ustedes son de un país derrotado por Mare, se infiltraron en su ejército y planean su caída ¿no es así? -dedujo Hange y al ver sus rostros supo que había dado en el blanco- Oh he acertado, sabía que tenían que tener alguna razón para ir en contra de Mare -dijo levantándose rápidamente de su asiento, Levi tuvo que volverla a jalar de la capa para que se sentara y guardara la compostura.

-Los de Mare nos sometieron y obligaron a luchar en sus guerras, lo dábamos todo por perdido hasta que apareció él y nos mostró otra opción -dijo refiriéndose a Zeke el portador del titan bestia-. Disparamos a nuestros líderes por órdenes de él, somos combatientes de la facción anti Mare y nuestra meta es liberar a los de Erdia.

-Bien, ya ha amanecido y supongo deben estar cansados, por favor reciban nuestra hospitalidad -dijo Hange levantándose y abrió la tienda, afuera esperaban Connie y Jean-. Ellos los llevarán a una tienda donde podrán descansar.

Cuando se retiraron Levi y Hange quedaron solos.

-Oye tienes que tranquilizarte -regaño Levi.

-Lo siento, me he emocionado con todos los avances que han desarrollado, si nosotros pudiéramos hacerlos y llevarlos a los muros la gente prosperaría -dijo entusiasmada.

\- ¿Confías en ellos?

\- ¿Y tú? -le pregunto.

-No lo sé, por eso te lo pregunto, si tu confías yo confió en tu sabiduría, sabes que siempre te seguirle -Levi camino hasta Hange y la rodeo por la cintura atrayéndola hacia él.

-Levi, aquí no, no podemos darles información a los posibles aliados, mientras no confirmemos que son honestos no podemos dejar ver nuestras debilidades -le dijo y Levi la soltó refunfuñando.

Yelena entrego las peticiones de Zeke a Hange y ella junto con los veteranos de la legión partieron a Trost para la reunión del consejo militar que se celebraría al día siguiente, pero antes Levi y Hange hicieron una parada en una cabaña situada en medio de la nada. Al llegar Hange miro la cabaña emocionada.

-Ve, yo me encargo de los caballos -le dijo Levi y ella salto rápidamente sin pensarlo dos veces, corrió dentro de la cabaña sin detenerse como si hubiera visto un titan.

-Buenas tardes señora Ackerman -saludo la mujer.

Pero Hange no le hizo caso, ella solo se detuvo antes de entrar al cuarto, no podía entrar de golpe. Ella respiro y una vez calmada entro.

-Hola amor -dijo dulcemente al entrar y camino hacia la cuna, en ella estaba un bebe de unos meses de edad, ella lo sostuvo entre sus brazos -Hope amor mío -dijo y le beso la frente.

Hange se sentó en la mecedora y comenzó a arrullar al bebe.

-Te dije que estaría bien -le hablo Levi al entrar.

-No puedes evitar que me preocupe por ella.

Lamentablemente la reunión familiar duro poco pues debían partir a Trost a entregar las peticiones de Zeke y con pesar ellos montaron sus caballos por la noche y se alejaron.

-Cuatro ojos ya no estés triste -dijo al ver el rostro de su esposa.

\- ¿Y si da sus primeros pasos y no estamos? ¿Y si su primera palabra no es mama o papa?

-Lo que estamos haciendo es por ella, para que pueda ver el mar, para que pueda ser libre, ella es…

-La esperanza de la humanidad, la promesa de un futuro, lo se

-Esta sesión inicia ahora, comandante de legión Hange Zoé se le cede la palabra -dijo Zackley, Hange se levantó y tomo unas hojas que había estado estudiando, Levi como siempre estaba a su lado.

-Citare a continuación las peticiones de Zeke Jaeger -dijo y se aclaró la garganta-. Ser aceptado en la isla Paradai para pasar los años que le quedan de vida aquí y ser presentado ante Eren Jaeger quien es su hermanastro por parte de su padre y el actual poseedor del poder del titan original, a cambio promete la seguridad de la isla, proveer tecnología, actuar como intermediario entre otras naciones potencialmente aliadas y ayudarnos en nuestra lucha contra Mare además de ayudándonos con información y estrategias -Hange termino de leer las peticiones.

\- ¡Esto es un ultraje! -grito un miembro del consejo.

-De ningún modo cooperaremos con él, ¡hablamos del titan bestia! -grito otro.

\- ¿Ya olvidaron lo que hizo con los habitantes de Regako? -dijo otro, Hange miro a Connie.

\- ¿comandante acaso olvida que él masacro a la mayoría de los soldados de la legión de reconocimiento? -pregunto otro indignado.

-La meta de Mare ha sido siempre la de recuperar el poder del titan original, fallaron usando la fuerza y ahora utilizan el dialogo -medito Zackley.

-Yo, escuchare lo que la comandante Hange tiene que decir -dijo Pixis aunque en ese momento estaba tan borracho que hubiera dicho que si a cualquier cossa.

-Aún hay más, según Zeke existe una forma de solucionar este problema de un solo golpe y para ello se requiere de un titan con el poder del original y de un titan con sangre real, sin embargo, los detalles nos serán revelados una vez que se cumplan sus condiciones.

Pero al parecer los miembros del consejo no estaban de acuerdo.

\- ¡Él dice la verdad! -grito Eren poniéndose de pie.

Entonces Eren explico lo de Dina poseedora de sangre real y a quien habían convertido en titan, la misma que se había comido a su madre y que la única vez que había podido controlar a los titanes había sido cuando la había tocado.

La reunión había salido mal, muy mal y había acabado en caos, algunos estaban a favor, otros en contra, así que Zackley decidido posponer la reunión.

-Maldición es una pesadilla -dijo Hange al salir - ¿Sabes que pasara cuando volvamos a reunirnos? -le pregunto a Levi -los demás que están en contra habrán convencido a los que están a favor y será el fin, incluso Eren está en peligro.

-comandante -saludo Pixis.

-Comandante Pixis -saludo Hange formalmente.

-Oh vamos no seas tan estirada como Erwin, debo decirle que la apoyare en todo, su mente siempre ha sido brillante, así que tratare de convencer algunos compañeros -le dijo y salió.

-Vamos Levi tenemos que hacer muchas cosas antes de la próxima reunión -dijo decidida.

La legion continuaba atrapando naves enemigas y con la ayuda de Yelena todo era más fácil, ella les mandaba una señal falsa de auxilio, llegaban las naves y eran destrozadas por Eren y Armin.

-Bienvenidos a la isla de los demonios -Levi le apunto a la cabeza al capitán de la nave-. Les he preparado una cálida bienvenida, ¿qué tal una copa de orina de cerdo para empezar? -dijo cínicamente- Pueden negarse claro, pero no podrán poner un solo pie en la isla y tendrán que regresar nadando al lugar de donde vienen.

Capturaron a los soldados y los llevaron a encerrar, y así era con cada barco que osaba entrar a territorio de Paradai. Con la llegada de barcos no solo conocieron enemigos, si no también amigos.

Con el pasar de los días Hange pasaba más tiempo con el compañero de Yelena lo cual molestaba un poco a Levi, se habia desecho de Moblit para ahora tener que lidear con Moblit versión 2.

-Esto es un puerto -dijo Onyankopon.

-Ya veo, con este podremos interactuar con el resto del mundo.

-Así es comandante Hange, usted es muy inteligente -dijo ruborizado.

-Si ya han terminado, Hange y yo tenemos que ir a una degustación preparada por Yelena -dijo Levi malhumorado.

\- ¿Levi porque no te adelantas? -le dijo Hange sin comprender porque su esposo lucio tan furioso.

-Si, suena bien -dijo Onyankopon mal interpretando la situación y pensando que Hange quería tiempo a solas con él.

-De ninguna forma, aquí me quedare hasta que terminen.

Una vez terminada la reunión los tres salieron a la degustación que Yelena había preparado.

-Esto son mariscos, Nicolo es un gran cocinero -dijo.

En la mesa había langosta, pescado, pulpos, camarones y toda clase de platillos que nunca habían probado, la primera en lanzarse a comer fue Sasha, Hange tomo un poco de todo y le ponía comida a Levi en su plato.

-Cuatro ojos esto no parece saludable -dijo mientras inspeccionaba su plato.

-Ya Levi solo come y disfruta -dijo mientras seguía sirviéndole más.

-Oye es demasiado -dijo al ver la pila de comida-. Últimamente comes como la chica papa -Levi señalo a Sasha quien comía sin detener a pesar de que Jean y Connie la sostenían de los brazos.

\- ¡Vamos cariño deja algo para los demás! -decía Connie.

-Tengan cuidado, he sabido que algunas personas son alérgicas a los mariscos -advirtió Yelena.

Hange se sentó y comenzó a comer mientras Levi inspeccionaba lo que tenía servido.

-Es delicioso -dijo entusiasmada y comió más, pero entonces comenzó a sentirse mal y soltó su tenedor.

\- ¿Hange estas bien? -pregunto Levi al notar el cambio de actitud de Hange.

Ella estaba por decir algo, pero entonces se levantó de la mesa rápidamente y corrió a vomitar lo más lejos que pudo.

-Hange -Levi se levantó y camino unos pasos hacia ella.

-No vengas es horrible -dijo Hange y nuevamente vomito.

-Les dije que los mariscos no eran para todos -dijo Yelena.

Tras la degustación de mariscos ellos desarrollaron planes para la construcción no solo del puerto, sino que también de las vías de un tren.

-Con esto se transportarán materiales, provisiones y personas -dijo uno de los soldados capturados de Mare.

\- ¡Eso es genial! -dijo Hange entusiasmada.

Con el tiempo los soldados de Mare se habían adaptado y aceptado a los de Erdia, todos convivían en paz, aunque algunos seguían negándose a convivir con los de la isla y esos continuaban encerrados.

Hange era muy entusiasta y alegre, lo que había ayudado a que confiaran en los de la isla, muchos la admiraban y otros se sorprendían por su inteligencia.

\- ¡Es alucinante! ¿entonces con esto podremos volar? -dijo mientras comía chocolate y abrazaba a Onyancopon- ¡Mira Levi! ¿no es genial?

-Tsk si piensas eso está bien, por cierto, cuatro ojos deberías dejar de comer tanto chocolate, te estas poniendo gorda -dijo serio.

\- ¿Gorda? - Hange quedo sorprendida por la frialdad de su pareja, pero le restó importancia pues sabía que actuaba así por celos, aunque no entendía la razón, Levi salió apresurado o molería a golpes a Onyanopon.

-No comandante usted no esta gorda, usted es perfecta -se apresuró a decir Onyankopon y tomo a Hange de la mano y entonces lo vio, como no había visto eso antes, era un anillo de bodas y el otro de compromiso-. Oh yo no había notado, comandante usted está casada -dijo.

-Oh bueno yo… -Hange se puso nerviosa- Yo tengo que irme a otras cosas adiós.

\- ¿Oye todo bien con la comandante? ha salido corriendo -le pregunto a Armin.

-Quizás le has recordado a Moblit -dijo pensativo.

\- ¿Moblit?

-Si, ella lo perdió hace un año a manos de Berthold, murió salvándola y le decía lo mismo que tu acabas de decir, incluso hacia lo mismo que tu hiciste.

-Oh, así que la comandante… -quedo pensando, el supuso que Moblit era el esposo y que Hange había enviudado así que decidido investigar más al respecto.

-Hola -saludo a Eren y Mikasa -chicos hace poco estuve con la comandante y actuó raro, Armin dice que fue debido a que recordó a Moblit.

-Si, Moblit era la persona más cercana a Hange -dijo Eren-. Siempre estaban juntos y murió salvándola.

-Él le daba chocolates y rosas cada san Valentín -dijo Mikasa-, es lindo para una mujer recibir ese detalle de su enamorado -ella miro a Eren quien no le prestó atención.

-Ya veo -dijo y medito ¿cómo eliminar el recuerdo de ese hombre?

-Comandante Hange -saludo cuando la vio.

-Ah hola Oyankopon -saludo sin energía.

-Luce cansada.

-Un poco -dijo y de golpe se sintió mareada.

\- ¡comandante! -corrió para sujetarla antes de caer al suelo.

Entonces Hange recordó a Moblit por el acto que había hecho su nuevo amigo.

\- ¡buntaichou! -escucho a Moblit.

-Moblit -dijo Hange en voz baja, pero audible y toco la mejilla de Onyancopon.

Onyakopon acompaño a Hange hasta su tienda y la ayudo a recostarse.

-Mi cabeza -dijo agarrándosela- Tengo un terrible dolor.

-Comandante antes usted me llamo Moblit.

Hange bajo la cabeza y sintió que las lágrimas estaban por brotar.

-Los chicos me han dicho que era muy cercano a usted.

-Moblit siempre cuido de mí y yo no pude regresarle el favor -ella se limpió la lagrima que se le resbalo.

-Era una persona importante en su vida -medito.

-Lo era, era el mejor -guardaron silencio un momento-. Por favor no le digas a Levi nada de esta conversación y tampoco lo del dolor de cabeza -pidió Hange ahora seria.

-sí, lo entiendo -aunque en realidad no lo hacía, ¿qué importancia tenía que ese enano enojón se enterara? -la dejare sola un momento -dijo y salió.

Pero entonces Levi le vio salir de la tienda de acampar y se puso furioso, él entro lleno de enojo a la tienda listo para reclamarle a Hange, pero entonces la vio triste.

-Cuatro ojos ¿todo bien? -pregunto Levi y se acercó.

-No me siento bien Levi, creo puedo estar enferma -dijo ocultando la cara entre sus piernas-. Tengo últimamente mucho vomito, me duélele cabeza y me siento muy cansada.

-Si, estas incapacitada -dijo sonriendo-. Repasemos quieres -dijo sentándose a su lado y la abrazo -vómitos, cansancio, dolores de cabeza, antojo de chocolate, me suena que ya lo he vivido antes -dijo y beso la frente de Hange.

-No, Levi tu insinúas que yo, que yo….

-Estas embarazada cuatro ojos -le dijo.

-No, no puede ser -soltó un chillido-. No ahora, es tan… es tan

\- ¿Inconveniente? -dijo Levi-. Ya sin mencionar que la última vez tuviste un embarazo este fue de alto riesgo y te la pasaste en cama.

-Levi, yo no puedo estar embarazada ¿qué es lo que vamos a hacer? -dijo frustrada y llena de miedo.

-Pues primero tienes que estar calmada, segundo tendrás que delegarle la responsabilidad a Armin y tercero ir pensando en el nombre de nuestro hijo o hija.

Hange sonrió y disfruto de ese momento que estaban compartiendo

Ambos estaban distraídos así que no pudieron advertir que un enemigo se coló en la tienda con un cuchillo en mano, cuando estuvo cerca Levi lo sintió y levanto su brazo para sostener la muñeca del atacante, lo lanzo hacia el otro extremo lo cual fue mala idea, pues sobre la mesa se encontraba la pistola estándar, regalo de Yelena para Hange, Levi corrió a detenerlo antes de que disparara.

Mientras tanto afuera ya era de noche y Yelena se encontraba sobre una colina viendo hacia el campamento, desde esa altura podía ver todo, Armin se acercó a Yelena.

-Hola Armin -saludo.

-Hola, linda vista -dijo mientras contemplaba el paisaje.

-Lo es, desde aquí veo a todos conviviendo en paz y uno que otro escándalo -dijo -vi al capitán Levi entrar a la tienda de la comandante Zoé hace unos momentos, no han salido y parece que están teniendo algo de acción desenfrenada -señalo la tienda y vio que se movía como si dos personas estuvieran forcejeando.

-Qué raro -dijo Armin-. Ellos generalmente son más discretos.

\- ¿He?

-Si, ellos jamás actúan así a menos que…. Yelena no están teniendo un momento, los están atacando -dijo Armin y bajo corriendo seguido por Helena, atravesaron el campamento velozmente y Onyancopon los vio.

\- ¿Hey por qué la prisa? -pregunto.

-Están atacando a la comandante -dijo Armin sin detenerse y él los siguió.

Entonces cuando estuvieron cerca escucharon un disparo, entraron rápidamente y vieron a Levi junto a Hange, el atacante estaba desmayado en el suelo.

-Comandante, capitán ¿están bien? -pregunto Armin y se acercó, entonces vio la gran mancha de sangre en el suelo, pero no sabía cuál de los dos era el herido.

-Levi -dijo Hange, Levi se apartó unos milímetros de Hange y entonces Armin contemplo horrorizado.

\- ¡Un médico rápido! -grito.

Los doctores expertos sacaron la bala y salvaron la vida de Hange. Ella despertó y entreabrió su ojo.

-Levi -dijo Hange sin saber si él estaba ahí.

-Aquí estoy amor -dijo dulcemente y le tomo de la mano dándole un beso, una lagrima de Levi encontró su camino hasta tocar la mano de Hange.

-Levi, no llores estoy bien, estoy viva, a menos que esto sea un sueño y este muerta -bromeo.

-Amor yo -más lagrimas cayeron, Hange comenzó a estresarse, no era normal que Levi llorara, el usualmente guardaba esos sentimientos, solo una ocasión lo había visto llorar y había sido cuando su escuadrón había muerto.

\- ¿Levi que pasa? -pregunto asustada.

-Amor yo no sé cómo decírtelo

Otra mala señal Levi jama le decía amor salvo en ciertas acciones y ya llevaba tres veces diciéndole amor.

-Levi ¿que pasa? dime, me asustas y los sustos no son buenos para las embarazadas -entonces Hange vio la actitud de Levi y entendió aquello que él no podía decir porque era demasiado doloroso-. Levi nuestro hijo…-Levi negó con la cabeza.

-Hicieron todo lo que pudieron, pero la bala…

Fue el turno de llorar de Hange, ahora entendía, habían perdido a su hijo.

Pronto el puerto estuvo terminado y recibieron a varios diplomáticos, entre ellos a la señora Azumabito una mujer muy importante y posible aliada.

Pasaron los años, Hope Ackerman estaba por cumplir tres años.

-Tío Eren ¿esto es? esto es… -dijo emocionada Hope.

-Si, es la playa Hopie -le dijo y el bajo del caballo -feliz cumpleaños nena.

-¡Si! -grito emocionada y corrió al mar.

-Hope no entres al mar sin supervisión -regaño Levi, pero Hope no lo escucho.

Jean, Connie y Sasha llevaron las sillas y mantas para sentarse en la playa, jugaron varios juegos, NicolO preparo la comida, Hope construyo un castillo de arena con la ayuda de Eren y Armin. Pronto llego la puesta de sol, Levi, Hope y Hange caminaban cerca del mar donde las olas tocaban sus pies, Eren miraba, era una hermosa vista, dos sujetos tan raros como ellos teniendo una hija y siendo buenos padres a pesar de la perdida de uno de sus hijos y entonces Eren recordó que tenía un trabajo, derrotar a Mare, ya no se trataba de él únicamente, se trataba también de Hope, ella no crecería en un lugar lleno de miedo y odio.

Si, Hope era la esperanza de un futuro no porque residiera en ella aquel logro, sino porque todos harían lo que fuera por darle ese futuro.

-Ese si es una gran vista -dijo Connie al ver lo mismo que Eren, una familia feliz.

-Todo será diferente ahora, nos hemos abierto al mundo -dijo Armin.

Entonces Eren se levantó y dio unos pasos.

\- ¿Eren a dónde vas? -pregunto Mikasa.

Pero el solo dio una última mirada a la feliz familia y se alejó. Levi levanto a Hope y abrazo a Hange, los tres contemplaron el atardecer…

Eren subió a su caballo y cabalgo lejos, pero entonces Levi le alcanzo a todo galope.

Y se detuvo cuando estuvo a la par de él, ambos se quedaron estáticos.

-Oí Eren ¿creíste que te irías sin despedirte?

-No es un adiós capitán, solo necesito meditar las cosas un día.

Levi sabía que era mentira, pero no podía impedir que Eren forjara su propio camino, sin lamentos se había dicho, entonces cabalgaron en sentidos opuestos y se topó con Hange quien le había perseguido a caballo.

\- ¿Donde esta Eren? -pregunto.

-Eren y yo siempre hemos compartido algo, nuestros odios, nuestras metas, quizás eso era lo que nos hacía …

\- ¿Hermanos?

-No lo llamaría así.

-Pero así es.

Entonces Levi recordó todos los buenos momentos que lo habían llevado hasta ese día, cuando Kenny entro en su vida y le enseño a ser fuerte, cuando conoció a Farlan y le tendió una mano amiga, Isabell protegiendo a un pájaro indefenso, Mike y Nanaba, Erwin pidiéndole que se uniera a un propósito más grande, la primera vez que había visto esos hermosos ojos cafés que hasta la fecha amaba, el primer beso con Hange, su boda, su escuadrón, soportar a Eren y compañía, cuando se enteró que sería papa, el nacimiento de Hope, cuando Hope dio sus primeros pasos, su primera palabra que había sido papa. Habia logrado llegar hasta ese punto gracias a la ayuda de muchas personas que habían llegado a su vida y sobre todo gracias a Eren quien habia contribuido a derrotar a los titanes.

-No importa donde este, a medio kilómetro o del otro lado del mar, lo más importante siempre será la familia y él siempre será parte de ella.

 **Ok chicos hasta aquí este capítulo, debo decir que me encanta como Levi y Hange se comunican telepáticamente y siempre están juntos, aunque me frustra, cada vez que los veo juntos grito ¡ya bésense y confiesen su amor! pero Isayama es el demonio y no nos deja ser felices, ya mato a todas mis parejas, ¡te maldigo Isayama! y la única que queda es LeviHan aunque si van a la par del manga es decir en el no. 111 la cosa para la pareja pinta mal ¡alerta spoiler! Eren escapa y decide ir a buscar a Zeke que se encuentra con Levi…. Algo se ve muy mal en todo eso, ¿será que tengamos un Levi vs Eren? ¿el maestro será derrotado por el aprendiz? me imagino algo estilo star wars ¡tú eras el elegido Anakin digo Eren! Por cierto, la última escena me inspire en la escena final de rápidos y furiosos 7 rayos como llore y ahora soy una fuente cada vez que escucho la mendiga canción.**

 **Por otra parte, este fue el último capítulo dentro de la historia, el siguiente capítulo será un capítulo extra. Saludos a todos con todo mi amor KP**


	21. Chapter 21

**Capítulo 21**

 **The call**

 **Hola a todos mis queridos lectores. No sé si se dieron cuenta, pero el título de cada capítulo tiene que ver con la canción "The call" de Regina Spector, inicialmente quería utilizar la canción de tatú All About us o la de La pasión de Sarah Brightman y Fernando Lima, pero si quieren pueden escucharlas mientras leen el fanfic. Ahora sin más palabrerío al último capítulo, pero no se preocupen que pronto les traeré la segunda parte de nuestra querida familia Ackerman-Zoe**

En una cabaña alejada Levi se encontraba leyendo el periódico acompañado de una taza de té. Disfrutaba de la paz y el silencio ya que Hange estaba ocupada en el sótano con sus investigaciones.

A él le tocaba cuidar de Hope y Erwin, cosa que no era difícil.

Hope Ackerman-Zoe era muy parecida a su padre no solomante en el físico, sino también en la personalidad, ella al igual que su padre disfrutadaban de la quietud y el orden y por otro lado Erwin Maximus Ackerman-Zoe era solamente un bebe que justo en ese momento dormía una larga siesta para su fortuna, pues tenia la tendencia a ser escandaloso justo como su madre cuando estaba despierto.

En ese momento ella se encontraba dibujando, había pasado la mayor parte del tiempo haciéndolo, hasta que levanto la mirada y vio la noticia en el periódico, el reportaje que alcanzo a ver era de una pareja que se había casado y el reportero Beaure narraba que había sido la boda del año y entonces surgió una pregunta en su cabeza la cual no pudo evitar hacérsela a su padre.

-Papi -le llamo y Levi despego la mirada del periódico para ponerle atención a su hija - ¿Cómo se conocieron tú y mama? ¿Cómo surgió el amor entre ustedes?

Por supuesto esas eran preguntas que todo niño le hace a sus padres en algún momento de sus vidas, pero Levi no estaba preparado para contarle todo a su hija, así que se quedó pensando unos segundos y después hablo.

-Déjame contarte una historia sobre dos personas que no podían ser más opuestas, pero que de alguna forma se las arreglaron para superar todas sus diferencias y el camino los llevo a enamorarse…

 **The Call, de Regina Spector**

It started out as a feeling  
Which then grew into a hope  
Which then turned into a quiet thought  
Which then turned into a quiet word

-Digamos que comenzó con un SENTIMIENTO. Conocí a tu madre cuando me uní a la legión de exploración, desde el primer momento en que la vi quede enamorado de sus ojos, no creí que fuera amor a primera vista. Entre más la conocía, más me enamoraba de ella y el sentimiento que tenia se convirtió en una ESPERANZA de que surgiera algo, no se cuánto tarde en darme cuenta que esa esperanza que llevaba en mi corazón llego a mi cabeza como un PENSAMIENTO que se aferraba e insistía, era una PALABRA que no me animaba a decir.

And then that word grew louder and louder  
'Til it was a battle cry  
I'll come back  
When you call me  
No need to say goodbye

-Esa palabra CRECIO, cada vez más insistente COMO UN GRITO DE BATALLA, deseaba que ella correspondiera mi AMOR y así fue, uníamos siendo amigos para convertirnos en una pareja, le propuse matrimonio y el día que nos casamos el muro María fue derribado.

Just because everything's changing  
Doesn't mean it's never been this way before  
All you can do is try to know who your friends are  
As you head off to the war

-TODO ESTABA CAMBIANDO a nuestro alrededor, bueno NO SIGNIFICABA QUE NO FUERA ASI ANTES, combatíamos contra los titanes fuera de las murallas y ahora dentro, pero era la misma batalla. Solo podíamos confiar en quienes eran nuestros AMIGOS y no DISTRAERNOS DE LA GUERRA. Nuestra primera pelea grave fue justamente unos días después de la boda, pero recibimos ayuda de alguien muy especial y gracias a él nuestro matrimonio continuo.

Pick a star on the dark horizon  
And follow the light  
You'll come back when it's over  
No need to say goodbye

You'll come back when it's over  
No need to say goodbye

-Lo importante en un matrimonio es ELEGIR UNA ESTRELLA EN EL OSCURO ORIZONTE Y SEGUIR SU LUZ, fue lo que hicimos, nos fijamos una meta y seguimos ese camino eliminando los obstáculos que se nos presentaran. Nuestra meta eras tu Hope, queríamos tener un hijo y que ese hijo naciera en mundo libre de titanes.

Now we're back to the beginning  
It's just a feeling and no one knows yet  
But just because they can't feel it too  
Doesn't mean that you have to forget

-Creíamos que cuando REGRESARAMOS AL INICIO, es decir sellar el muro María, sería el final y durante todo ese trayecto pasamos por un montón de aventuras. Tuvimos que ocultar nuestro matrimonio, ERA UN SENTIMIENTO QUE NADIE SABIA. Teníamos muchos enemigos, entre ellos mi tío Kenny Ackerman, PERO NO SOLO PORQUE ELLOS NO PUDIERAN SENTIR el amor que nos teníamos no significaba que nosotros lo OLVIDARAMOS, metiria si no te digiera que existieron muchas, pero muchas peleas.

Let your memories grow stronger and stronger  
'Til they're before your eyes

-Al final todas estas MEMORIAS hicieron CRECER NUESTRO AMOR de una manera tan FUERTE, tanto que ya no podíamos ocultarlo, al final se hizo evidente a los OJOS de todos.

You'll come back  
When they call you  
No need to say goodbye

-A pesar de todos nuestros pleitos siempre REGRESABAMOS, nuestros sentimientos nos terminaban LLAMANDO el uno al otro y es por eso que nunca hemos tenido que DECIR ADIOS definitivamente. Al final si el amor es verdadero todo lo supera.

Levi termino su historia y Hope regreso a su dibujo.

Al día le siguió la noche. Levi arropo a Hope, le dio un beso de buenas noches en su frente y se retiró a su cuarto. Al entrar vio a Hange ya empijamada.

\- ¿Ya has terminado tus experimentos cuatro ojos? -le dijo de una manera dulce mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa.

-Si, ahora estoy lista para reponer mis horas de sueño.

Levi camino hacia Hange y la tomo entre sus brazos.

\- ¿Quién te dijo que podrías dormir?

Él la observo, a pesar de los años Hange, ante los ojos de Levi, seguía igual de hermosa como el día que la había conocido. Narrarle a Hope parte de su historia le había hecho recordar lo mucho que amaba a su esposa.

-Levi, necesito dormir, llevo dos días seguidos trabajando y mi pijama grita solo abrazos.

-Yo pienso que dice sexy sin esfuerzo -le dio un beso en la mejilla- o eróticamente casual, además no la traerás puesta por mucho tiempo.

 **Queridos lectores hemos llegado al final de esta historia que se suponía seria pequeña y no lo fue. ¿Que les puedo decir? me emocione escribiendo y eso que quite muchas partes y que reciclare para otro fanfic.**

 **Espero que les gustara esta historia, que los hiciera llorar, reír y soltar uno que otro suspiro.**

 **Pronto tendrán la segunda parte.**

 **Yo me despido con todo mi amor KP.**


End file.
